


Till We Meet Again - part 1

by jo_gill



Series: Till We Meet Again [1]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Gen, Other, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang terjadi apabila jika keputusasaan justru membawa orang-orang ini ke dalam petualangan baru yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya? </p><p>Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bertemu dengan orang yang bekerja 'di belakang layar' selama puluhan tahun untuk memastikan keamanan dunia mereka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita Part 1 ini memiliki banyak alur yang melompat terutama pada chapter-chapter terakhir. 
> 
> Hal ini karena ruang lingkup kejadian berkisar sekitar 6-7 tahun sehingga tidak bisa diceritakan semuanya karena fic ini bisa berpuluh-puluh chapter nantinya. Jadi jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba saja tertulis sebuah kejadian yang di chapter-chapter sebelumnya tidak disebutkan. Oke?
> 
> Secara esensi, fanfic ini cuma menceritakan sekitar tahun paling akhir dari keseluruhan 7 tahun itu.
> 
> Dunia yang mereka tempati tidak memiliki 'waktu' yang jelas. Satu hari disana bisa berarti setengah tahun disini, setengah hari bisa berarti 3 bulan di sana, dst. 
> 
> You have been warned XD
> 
> PS. Bagi yang bingung gimana kok bisa ada 'OC', silahkan baca fanfic buatan saya Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians part 1 yang sudah ada :D. Eventnya diambil setelah part 3, tapi perkenalan tentang Guardians ada di part 1. Selamat membaca, kasih komen ya?

**The House of Six**

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi ketika rumah itu mendadak ramai karena masing-masing mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Agenda hari itu adalah membersihkan rumah. Hampir seluruh bagian rumah itu berubah putih setelah malam sebelumnya mereka bermain-main saling melempar tepung satu sama lain, sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Josh sedang membersihkan kaca jendela ketika muncul seseorang laki-laki dari dalam rumah dan menyerahkan sepotong kain perca. Perawakannya tinggi dan berbadan besar, tapi parasnya cantik mirip seorang wanita.

“Ini,” kata Jaejung.

“Oh, thanks.” tanggapnya sambil mengambil kain itu darinya.

Jaejung (dalam penulisan lainnya: JaeJoong) menatap kaca jendela yang menjulang tinggi. “Butuh bantuan?”

Josh mengikutinya, memandang jendela itu dari bawah. “Aku akan minta tolong ChangMin. Kau masak saja menu kita hari ini.” Josh nyengir.

“OK, aku akan memasak resep masakan Korea hari ini.” Jaejung mengangkat jempolnya. “Tapi aku tidak yakin sesuai seleramu.”

“Kalau tidak sesuai, masih ada mie instan.” balas Josh positif. “Selama kalian senang saja.”

Jaejung tampak berpikir, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka mencium sesuatu dari dalam rumah.

“Apa kau meletakkan sesuatu di atas kompor?”

“Oh! Astaga,” Dia bergegas masuk.

Josh tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali menatap jendela itu.

 “Kalau aku bertemu dengan desainer rumah ini, akan kubunuh dia.” Menghela napas dengan pasrah, dia melanjutkan membersihkan kaca jendela yang sudah berdebu. Seandainya saja kekuatannya sudah pulih, menyiram kaca jendela setinggi tiga meter tidak masalah baginya.

“Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?” Dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam, diikuti suara tertawa. Itu suara YunHo. Pasti JunSu dan ChangMin berbuat ulah lagi.

Josh menggeleng sambil berdecak. “ _Kids_.” gumamnya. “ _No matter how old they are, boys will be always boys._ ” Dan kemudian dia tertegun cukup lama.

“Sudah berapa lama aku kenal dengan anak-anak ini?” katanya pada dirinya sendiri. “Rasanya sudah lama sekali, tapi ini…”

Dia melirik ke jam tangannya. Pukul setengah enam, tidak ada yang berubah. Di dunia itu waktu seakan berhenti. Bahkan matahari pun berbuat seenaknya.

Dunia yang mereka tinggali saat itu adalah dunia yang tidak normal. Josh merasa seperti dipenjara, ada batas yang tidak terlihat dan tidak dapat ditembus. Oleh karena itu semenjak lama dia telah bertekad untuk keluar dari situ dengan membawa serta mereka semua.

Josh membiarkan pikirannya terus mengembara tanpa tujuan. Dia jadi teringat akan kejadian pertama kali dia berada di dunia yang aneh itu.

*** * [Flashback] * ***

Entah sudah berapa lama Josh berada berputar-putar mengitari jalan. Dia mengenali semua gedung dan bangunannya. Dia juga mengenali nama-nama jalannya. Semuanya masih persis sama dengan yang dia ingat. Tidak ada yang berubah. Angin masih bertiup seperti biasa, meski terik matahari tidak lagi perih seperti biasa. Cahaya matahari lebih terasa lebih lembut seperti cahaya lampu. Sebagian besar tetap sama.

Hanya satu yang tidak terlihat; dia tidak bisa menemukan satu makhluk hidup pun di sana.

Kota itu seakan menjadi kota mati. Sepi tak berpenghuni, meski tidak tampak seperti kota yang ditinggalkan. Semua toko buka seperti biasa, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya, baik yang menjaga ataupun yang membeli. Apakah secara tidak sadar dia masuk ke acara  _candid camera_ atau semacamnya?

Dia berkelana tanpa arah dan tujuan dengan menggunakan motor bebek kesayangannya. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan.

Lelah, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di tepi jalan sembari berusaha menenangkan diri dan berusaha mengorek ingatannya untuk mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Josh frustasi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari sebelum dia berada di situ. Sebuah kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Sebuah kejadian yang menghancurkan hatinya perkeping-keping menjadi miliaran potongan. Sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang, meski saat itu pikirannya telah beralih seratus persen dari kepedihannya ke kejadian ini.

“Bukan. Bukan itu,” gumamnya sambil menggeleng. Kemudian dia tertegun, “tapi apa gara-gara itu?”

Meski dalam keadaan sangat tertekan, Josh tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Jadi dia tidak mungkin berada di sana karena tindakan ekstrim itu.

Menghela napas, dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia baru saja bangkit dari tempat dia duduk ketika mendengar sesuatu dari belakangnya.

PRANG!

Ada suara kaca pecah. Dia melihat sekeliling, namun hanya menemukan sepotong besi dari toko besi yang berada di belakangnya, jatuh ke lantai. Namun dia tidak menemukan kaca atau apapun di dekatnya. Ada sesuatu di situ yang membuatnya tertarik.

Tempat parkir toko itu berlubang sekitar 10 senti. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah lubang itu bukan lubang biasa. Lubang itu berbentuk seperti cermin yang dipecahkan dan berlubang di tengahnya. Di dalamnya ada pola abstrak dan gelap, seakan dia berada di dalam sebuah dunia kaca di tengah di dalam lorong ruang dan waktu.

Apa? Lorong ruang dan waktu?

Dia menatap lubang yang perlahan-lahan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Dia lalu mencoba memukulkan besi yang sama di tempat yang sama, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tempat itu sudah mengeras, menjadi beton.

Setelah memutar otak, dia akhirnya paham. Dia berada di semacam dunia cermin, yang merupakan replika identik dari dunianya.

*** * [End of Flashback] * ***

“Hyung, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” Hyung adalah panggilan bagi seseorang laki-laki di Korea jika yang menyapanya adalah laki-laki yang lebih muda, lebih seperti kakak. Mereka memanggilnya demikian untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka kepadanya.

Bahasa yang mereka gunakan di rumah itu adalah campuran bahasa Inggris dengan bahasa Korea. Ada kalanya bahasa Jepang juga ikut masuk, meski bahasa Inggris yang menjadi bahasa utama. Josh yang menetapkan ini mengingat kelima orang yang kini serumah dengannya adalah artis internasional yang kurang bisa berbahasa Inggris. Dari kelima orang itu, hanya YuChun yang paling lancar karena dia pernah tinggal di Amerika. Menurutnya, pengucapan mereka parah sekali sehingga harus sering dilatih. Selain karena pelafalan yang kurang baik, Josh jauh lebih paham bahasa Inggris dibandingkan bahasa negara lain.

Melihat Josh yang seakan masih berada di dunia lain, JunSu memanggilnya lagi dengan lebih keras.

“HYUNG—!“

Josh melonjak kaget. “JunSu, hentikan itu.” katanya. Josh melihat di tangannya ada sebuah _handycam_ dengan lensa yang sedang diarahkan kepadanya. ChangMin berada di belakang JunSu, melihat prosesnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kalian bikin YunHo marah lagi, ya.” kata Josh sambil berdecak. Dia melirik ke arah ChangMin. “ChangMin, sini.”

Josh menyerahkan kain perca padanya lalu menunjuk jendela paling atas.

“Hyung…” ChangMin memasang tampang memelas. Dia paham maksud Josh, tapi merasa malas.

“Sekarang.” kata Josh sambil membelalakkan matanya yang sipit. “Tidak biasanya kau tidak suka bersih-bersih.”

“JunSu saja.” katanya coba membantah.

“Aku menyuruhmu karena tinggimu hampir dua meter, yang paling tinggi di antara kita semua.” Josh menunjuk kaca jendela paling atas lagi, menyuruhnya untuk naik.

ChangMin menghela napas dengan pasrah lalu naik di atas kursi untuk membersihkan kaca jendela paling atas.

Saat itu, YuChun (dalam penulisan lainnya: YooChun) mendongak keluar dari jendela lain.

“Ah, JunSu.” katanya ketika melihat JunSu sedang merekam keadaan sekeliling rumah itu. “Bantu aku mengangkat kasur. Sepertinya aku menemukan boneka lumba-lumba di bawah sini.”

“Benarkah?” JunSu mengeluarkan suara lumba-lumba sembari berlari ke kamar. Josh memutar bola matanya sementara ChangMin nyengir.

“Bocah lumba-lumba.” katanya.

Rumah kecil itu sekarang ditempati enam orang laki-laki dewasa, dan Josh termasuk salah satunya, dengan ukuran badan yang paling kecil. Baik JunSu, YuChun, ChangMin, YunHo, maupun Jaejung dulu tergabung dalam sebuah _boyband_ terkenal. Tapi karena terjadi sesuatu, akhirnya mereka harus berpisah dan tidak dapat saling bertemu. JunSu, YuChun, dan Jaejung akhirnya membentuk kelompok sendiri yang namanya diambil dari inisial nama mereka.

Terlepas dari latar belakang mereka yang berbeda, kini Josh sudah akrab berteman dengan mereka. Baik Josh maupun mereka sama-sama sudah memahami perbuatan ‘aneh’ yang baik Josh maupun mereka berlima sendiri sering perbuat. Josh paham melihat kemesraan mereka dalam persahabatan yang ‘tidak biasa’, terutama YunHo dan Jaejung di manapun mereka berada. Dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat YunHo yang seperti pelindung mereka berlima; karena kata mereka dulunya dia adalah pemimpin mereka, Jaejung yang pandai memasak, JunSu yang sangat menyukai sepak bola, ChangMin yang pemikir, dan YuChun yang penyayang.

Namun, yang mereka ketahui mengenai Josh hingga saat itu hanyalah segelintir dari rahasia yang dia miliki. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah dia memiliki sebuah benda seperti intan besar berukuran bola pingpong yang sangat berharga baginya dan juga sedikit dari kemampuannya yang ‘tidak biasa’. Dia juga mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang Penjaga, tapi dia tidak menjelaskannya dengan terlalu rinci. Selain dari ketiga hal itu, Josh merupakan laki-laki misterius yang secara tidak sadar sering mereka perbincangkan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namun hal penting yang membuat mereka tertarik padanya adalah kebaikan hati dan kesabarannya yang sulit diketahui batasnya.


	2. He is Me

**  
**

Josh menghela napas mengingat kejadian itu. Dia meninggalkan Changmin yang masih sibuk mengeringkan jendela dengan lap kering dan masuk ke rumah. Yunho sedang sibuk dengan vacuum cleaner. Mulutnya menggunakan masker. Rumah itu cukup berdebu, dan Josh harus melewatinya sambil berusaha mengusir debu dari mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangannya. Matanya mengikuti Yunho yang masih berkutat serius dengan _vacuum cleaner_ dan dia tersenyum.

Yunho, yang kemudian menyadarinya, menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak tanpa mematikan _vacuum cleaner_ -nya. Dia memperhatikan Josh menghilang ke dapur sambil tertegun. Matanya kemudian tertuju ke sebuah gelas kosong yang dipajang di tempat kosong pada rak buku di dinding. Di dalam gelas itu terdapat sebuah benda antik berbentuk kunci yang Josh letakkan ketika mereka baru mulai tinggal di situ. Yunho tidak merasa itu sebenarnya sebuah kunci karena ukirannya yang begitu antik dan ukurannya yang tidak biasa, sekitar 10 sentimeter panjangnya. Josh melarang mereka untuk menyentuh benda itu meski dia sendiri pernah memergoki Josh menyentuhnya, mendorong-dorong benda itu seakan-akan kunci itu makhluk hidup yang suka diajak bermain. Menghela napas, Yunho lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya yang sebelumnya.

Josh sampai di dapur dan melihat Jaejung sedang sibuk menyiapkan berbagai bahan makanan.  Asap yang sedang mengepul dari panci mengeluarkan bau harum.

“Sepertinya enak, JJ.” begitulah cara Josh biasa memanggilnya. Dia melempar senyum, membuat Jaejung tertunduk malu.

Josh baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar mandi ketika dia merasakan sesuatu. Semenjak pertemuannya dengan boyband Korea itu, kemampuannya sudah maju pesat. Kristalnya sudah perlahan-lahan kembali pulih, meski hingga saat itu masih belum sepenuhnya kembali normal seperti biasa. Josh melangkah cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Yuchun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang melihat perubahan mendadak pada ekspresinya lalu bertanya, “ _Hyung_ , ada masalah?”

“Kalian bertiga masuk ke rumah.” katanya serius. “Tampaknya kita kedatangan tamu.”

Ketiganya bergegas masuk ke rumah, tapi tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Jaejung dan Yunho tampaknya memperhatikannya juga karena mereka sekarang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menyusul keluar.

* * *

Josh memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan tempat itu sudah dikepung dari segala penjuru. Dia berbalik menghadap rumah, menggerakkan tangannya dan mengebaskannya perlahan. Sebuah perisai berwarna biru muda tembus cahaya menutupi rumah itu, membuat yang lain terperanjat.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan makhluk sebanyak ini?” katanya kemudian ketika dari kejauhan muncul sesuatu seperti serombongan pasukan berpakaian besi. Dan dia mulai menyerang mereka.

Kelimanya belum pernah melihat Josh bertarung sebelumnya, karena selama mereka berada di dunia itu, belum sekalipun mereka bertemu dengan monster, selain ketika mereka baru tiba. Dia menghadapi pasukan itu dengan tangan kosong. Dia meliuk, menghindar, menangkis, menyarangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah sekumpulan makhluk itu. Beberapa diantaranya ditendangnya hingga melayang, kemudian dijadikan tempat berpijak untuk menghindari yang lain. Dia melompat ke belakang ketika ada beberapa dari pasukan itu yang berusaha menerjangnya. Sekarang dia seakan terjebak. Di depannya sekumpulan besar pasukan yang tidak dia kenal, sedangkan di belakangnya perisai pelindung yang dia buat.

Menghela napas, dia berdecak. “ _Desperate times need desperate measures._ ” Josh membentangkan tangan kanannya, dan mereka bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin datang. Di sekelilingnya muncul pecahan-pecahan kristal es kecil melayang-layang yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

Ketika pasukan itu mulai menyerang, dia berputar, menunjuk ke arah penyerangnya. Jejak es membekukan mereka. Dia membentangkan tangannya sekali lagi, hawa dingin dan kristal-kristal es berkumpul. Dan dia melemparkan hawa dingin itu ke arah musuhnya, membuat jejak es semakin besar dan tebal sampai menutupi para makhluk itu. Sekarang mereka seperti mumi yang diawetkan di dalam kristal-kristal es raksasa.

“Aduh, dingin.” Josh meniup dan menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang kedinginan diikuti dengan bersin beberapa kali. Perisai yang digunakannya untuk melindungi rumah perlahan-lahan memudar.

Yang lain menatapnya bengong, menyaksikan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho, Jaejung, Junsu, Yuchun, dan Changmin—boyband yang bernama DBSK—hanya bisa tercengang di tempat mereka berdiri. Belum pernah mereka melihat kejadian seperti itu. Tapi sekali lagi, apa yang terjadi di dunia itu memang selalu mengejutkan mereka.

“ _Diamond Dust_? Kau menggunakan _Diamond Dust_?”

Josh mengenal suara itu. Semuanya berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri di sana. Dari raut wajahnya, dia keturunan Eropa.

“Daniel?” tanya Josh kaget sembari Daniel melangkah maju mendekatinya. “Apa yang kau—“

Tiba-tiba sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi kiri Josh, membuat dia dan yang lain terbelalak kaget.

Josh terhuyung dan berbalik menatap Daniel dengan marah. “Buat apa itu tadi?” tanyanya, masih dalam keadaan shok.

“Itu karena tidak mempercayaiku.” jawab Daniel. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemarahan.

“Apa?”

“Kau menyegel ingatanku, ingat?”

Josh tidak menanggapi. Ekspresinya begitu datar sehingga sulit dibaca.

“Dia apa?” bisik Yunho.

“Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, sepertinya Jo- _Hyung_ menyegel ingatannya.” kata Yuchun. ‘Jo- _Hyung’_ , begitulah cara mereka memanggil Josh.

“Aku melakukannya untukmu, kau tahu.” kata Josh merengut, agak sakit hati.

“Aku tahu.” jawab Daniel pelan. “Maaf soal itu. Aku merasa aku harus melakukannya.”

Josh menghela napas. “Kurasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.” Dia berhenti sejenak lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Tapi kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?”

“Dia nyaris putus asa mencarimu, kau tahu.” Josh berbalik, dan dia ternganga.

Sosok dirinya yang lain berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Yang lain tampaknya tampaknya sudah menyadari keberadaannya semenjak beberapa waktu sebelumnya. “Justin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Apa lagi selain mencarimu? Kau sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.”

Josh tertegun. “Memang cukup lama aku berada di sini. Tapi mungkin…” katanya. Mendadak dia tersadar. “Apa kau bilang tadi?”

“Kau sudah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun.” ulang Justin.

“Bertahun-tahun?” tanya Josh tidak mengerti. “Memangnya berapa lama aku hilang?”

“Kau tidak tahu? Atau kau pura-pura tidak tahu?” Suara Daniel seakan tercekat. “Enam tahun, Josh! Enam tahun! Kami hampir gila mencarimu! Kau tidak tahu semua yang dilakukan Profesor Ico untuk mencarimu.”

“Dia melakukan apa? Tunggu dulu.” sela Josh. “Enam tahun?” Dia berbalik kepada Justin. “Aku menghilang selama enam tahun? Tapi aku merasa seperti baru tiga bulan di sini.”

Justin tampak berpikir. “Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja.” Dia menunjuk ke arah yang lain. “Kurasa mereka perlu tahu juga.”

Josh berbalik melihat ke arah rumah, lalu menepuk—atau lebih tepatnya, menampar—dahinya sendiri karena bunyinya besar sekali. “Aku lupa soal mereka.”

“Satu lagi yang kau lupa.”

“Apa?”

Justin menunjuk ke arah kristal-kristal es di dekat situ.

“Oh, sori.” Josh menjentikkan jarinya, membuat kristal-kristal es raksasa retak lalu pecah berantakan, menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Tindakannya itu membuat yang lain melangkah mundur karena kaget.

* * *

“Er…” Yuchun memulai, ketika mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Mereka semua sempat terdiam cukup lama. “Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?”

“Itu?”

“Es itu?”

“Ya, bagaimana kau melakukannya?” sela Daniel, “Kekuatanmu sebenarnya berkaitan dengan air, bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan _Diamond Dust_ , salah satu kemampuan utama Penjaga Es?”

“Apa kau tidak lupa kalau rumus kimia air dan es sama?” tukas Josh. “Kalau kau tanya kenapa es dan bukan air, aku tidak tahu. Salah satunya mungkin karena ini.” Dia membuka tangannya dan menunjukkan kristalnya yang masih berbintik-bintik hitam.

Daniel shock. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Justin pun tidak kalah terkejutnya.

“Kristalmu…bagaimana bisa terjadi? Apa karena—?“ Justin menepuk pundaknya, mencegahnya menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Sunyi lama.

Justin lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Profesor memang sudah menyelidiki tempat ini dengan teliti, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mengira baru menghilang sekitar tiga bulan.”

“Selain struktur yang mirip seperti dimensi kita, segala sesuatu berjalan dengan kacau di sini.” kata Josh. “Bukan hanya mengenai waktu dan gravitasi, tapi juga mengenai matahari dan monster-monster itu.” Josh menjelaskan, “Malam hari pun aneh, meski tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini, semua lampu di jalan dan toko otomatis menyala. Tidak ada bintang atau pun bulan, karena aku yakin dimensi ini seperti baru lahir dengan mengcopy dunia kita.”

“Tapi kenapa kota ini yang ada?” tanya Daniel.

“Mungkin kalian sudah tahu dari profesor, tapi menurut dugaanku, dimensi ini mengcopy memori kita. Karena aku paling pertama ada di sini, maka kota inilah yang tercipta. Mungkin dengan keberadaan kalian di sini, dimensi ini akan mengcopy dunia yang ada di dalam memori kalian. Dengan kata lain, dimensi ini akan berkembang. Kota ini mempunyai banyak kesan bagi, tapi kenapa kotaku di masa kecil tidak? Aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan kota sebelah pun tidak. Aku pernah mencoba ke luar kota tapi terhalang oleh dinding yang tidak terlihat beberapa kilo sebelumnya.”

Josh lalu berdiri. “ _Well_ , setidaknya kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini.” katanya. “Aku ke belakang dulu. Aku mau mandi.”

Jaejung mencoba berdiri, mengingat dia belum selesai memasak. Tapi Changmin menariknya kembali duduk.

“ _Yah_! _Magnae_ …” kata Jaejung protes.

“Maaf, boleh tanya siapakah Anda?” tanya Changmin dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia bertanya demikian karena tampang Justin yang mirip sekali dengan Josh.

“Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Aku bisa bahasa Korea, beda dengan Josh.” kata Justin. Mendengar Justin berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak dia kenal, Daniel berbalik menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Aku adalah dia.” kata Justin. “Aku adalah dirinya dari dunia yang lain. Kami orang yang sama, namun di saat yang sama juga orang yang sangat berbeda. Contohnya, aku bisa sihir, dia tidak. Aku seorang _wizard_ , dia seorang Penjaga. Pikiran kami tidak sama, dan kekuatan kami pun berlawanan. Dia bisa dengan sangat mudah melukaiku.“

“Kalau berlawanan, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menghindar darinya?” tanya Yunho.

Justin menyapu pelan kelima personil DBSK itu dengan matanya lalu menghela napas. “Kurasa aku sama seperti kalian. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menarikku kepadanya. Begitu juga dengan dia ini.” kata sambil menunjuk Daniel. “Aneh rasanya, mengingat dia adalah diriku sendiri.”

Daniel, yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya bisa berkata, “Apa?”

“Kalian semua disini artis besar, kalau aku bisa bilang begitu. Dan Josh memiliki kemampuan aneh untuk bertemu dengan artis, kalau kalian paham maksudku.” Kali ini dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

Mereka tampak bertanya-tanya. Justin lalu melanjutkan. “Ini Daniel Radcliffe. Satu-satunya pemeran Harry Potter yang pernah ada.” katanya memperkenalkan Daniel kepada mereka. “Dan Josh adalah kakak angkatnya. _Well_ , setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu.”

Dagu Yuchun seakan telah lepas dari engselnya. “Kau serius?”

Daniel mengulurkan tangannya, menyalami mereka satu per satu. “Senang bertemu kalian.”

Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Justin, yang mengangkat bahu.

“Kalian sudah berkenalan?” tanya Josh, yang muncul kemudian. Dia menggosok kepalanya yang baru saja dikeramas dengan handuk.

“Josh, tolong buat bola air kecil buatku.” pinta Justin tiba-tiba. Josh berhenti mengeringkan kepalanya. ” _Please._ ”

Yang lain bingung melihat permintaan yang tidak biasa itu.

Josh menjulurkan tangannya. Dan air yang berasal dari sekelilingnya berkumpul membentuk bola kecil. Tapi ketika bola itu jatuh ke telapak tangan Justin, bola itu berubah menjadi es.

Melihat itu Justin tiba-tiba naik darah. Mendengus marah, dia menarik Josh, menghadap yang lain yang saat itu masih duduk di tempat mereka.

“Just—apa kau sudah gila?” katanya, menyentakkan lengannya untuk melepas pegangan Justin. “Kau bisa mati kalau menyentuhku.”

“Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, tidak.” Dia masih marah. Dia berbalik ke kelima personil DBSK. “Dengar baik. Dia ini memiliki satu kemampuan lagi yang tidak biasa. Dia bisa merasakan kesedihan kalian. Jadi meskipun kalian mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan kalian itu, dia bisa merasakannya.” katanya dalam bahasa Korea.

Josh dan Daniel hanya bisa saling pandang. Setelah beberapa waktu tinggal bersama mereka, Josh mengenali beberapa kata dalam bahasa Korea, tapi tidak kalau dia bicara secepat itu.

“Maksudnya?”

“Aku tahu kalian punya masalah besar di antara kalian, dan kalian harus menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman sebelum kalian keluar dari sini.” Kata-katanya membuat mereka semua menunduk. Ternyata kata-katanya tepat mengenai sasaran. “Dia adalah satu-satunya harapan supaya kita semua keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Tapi tidak kalau di dalam kalian masih ada kemarahan dan kesedihan. Karena itu bisa mempengaruhi konsentrasinya.”

Meski tidak paham dengan bahasa Korea namun karena merasakan suasana yang kurang enak, Josh lalu bertanya. “Justin, kau memarahi mereka? Atas dasar apa?”

Justin menghela napas, menenangkan diri. “Maaf,” katanya kepada mereka. “aku tidak bermaksud buruk apapun.”

“Aku belum pernah melihatmu marah sebelumnya.” tambah Daniel. Melirik Yuchun yang kini meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Junsu dengan muka muram.

“Dunia ini…” kata Josh. “…mengamplifikasi perasaan kita. Kemarahan, kesedihan, dan juga putus asa.”

“Kami sudah tahu itu dari lama, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia. Bukan dengan kesedihan ataupun kemarahan karena itu sangat melelahkan.” Dia melangkah mendekati kelima personil boyband itu.

Karena dia ingin melihat wajah mereka yang masih tertunduk, Josh lalu berlutut di depan sofa itu dan menatap mereka dari bawah. “Apapun yang dia bilang, aku mohon maafkan dia.” katanya tersenyum lemah. “Meskipun dia penyihir sakti, tapi dia manusia juga.”

“Dan, Justin.” Dia melihat ke balik bahunya. “Kalau kau memarahi mereka karena bongkahan es itu, kurasa kau salah besar. Karena bukan mereka yang menjadi penyebabnya.” Dia berbalik menatap lantai, lalu menghela napas. “Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini, lebih baik kita makan dulu. Perut kenyang membuat hati senang.” Dengan sebuah senyuman, dia menarik tangan Jaejung. Yunho nyaris protes, tapi Josh menarik tangannya juga. Dia menggiring keduanya ke dapur.

Sunyi lama. Dan ketika suasana serasa semakin berat disitu, mereka berniat kembali ke tugas mereka sebelumnya, ketika Justin mendadak bicara.

“Josh, dia—“ katanya terputus. “—dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu.”

Dia berhasil mengundang perhatian mereka berempat.

“A-apa maksudmu?” tanya Daniel.

Justin menatap Changmin, Junsu, dan Yuchun yang shock dan mematung di tempat mereka duduk.

“Apakah kadang kala dia masih kesakitan? Maksudku, seperti kehilangan tenaga?”

Mereka tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Ya, ada kalanya dia tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja.”

“Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang tampak kalau itu terjadi?”

“Ada sesuatu seperti api berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.” kata Yuchun. “Kau tahu apa itu sebenarnya?”

Justin menghela napas. “Sudah kuduga.” katanya. “Dunia ini menyedot tenaganya. Jika ini terus berlanjut, dia bisa mati. Dan juga dunia ini. Dan kurasa ini satu-satunya cara untuk membunuhnya di sini, dengan menyerap tenaganya.”

“Maksudmu, dia semacam menjadi baterai buat dimensi ini?”

“Ya.” Justin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras. “Jika dia mati, maka dimensi ini akan kehilangan sumber energinya, dan akan hancur dengan kita semua berada di dalamnya.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Bisa dikatakan dunia ini ada untuk menghancurkannya, tidak peduli apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.”

Kengerian meliputi mereka semua. Udara yang bertiup saat itu terasa jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Daniel kelihatan shock berat. “Tidak, kau bohong.” katanya.

“Untuk apa aku berbohong pada saat seperti ini?” kata Justin. “Kita semua dalam bahaya, dan kau kira aku akan berbohong mengenai itu?”

“Saat ini yang membuatnya bertahan hanyalah kristalnya dan kalian semua, termasuk kau, Daniel.”

 “Lalu kenapa Jo- _Hyung_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa?”

“Melihat sifatnya, dia tidak mau membuat kalian kuatir. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau dia sudah memiliki cara yang pasti untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sini.”

“Lalu kenapa kau mau datang kemari? Kalau aku punya alasan untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi kau—“ kata Daniel.

“— _to make sure his wishes come true._ ” potong Justin.

“Bagaimana kau tahu itu? Bagaimana kau tahu keinginannya?” tanya Daniel.

“Apa kau lupa? Aku adalah dia.”

“Apa yang menjadi keinginannya, kalau boleh tahu?” tanya Changmin akhirnya.

Justin menggeleng. “Aku tidak bisa bilang.” katanya. “Karena jika aku memberitahu kalian, semua jerih payahnya selama ini akan sia-sia. Semuanya akan segera terjawab dengan sendirinya. Dan aku harus meminta kalian untuk tidak memberitahunya mengenai pembicaraan kita ini.

“Seperti yang dia bilang, hiduplah dengan perasaan senang, jangan sampai dia merasakan kesedihan di dalam hati kalian.” Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. “Jujur saja, ada kalanya aku merasa kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi perasaan orang lain itu sangat mengganggu, meskipun ada kalanya berguna.”

Mereka berempat tampaknya setuju dengan pendapatnya itu.

“Untuk saat ini, aku harus minta maaf sekali lagi atas perkataanku pada kalian tadi. Inilah alasan utama kenapa aku marah.” Dia mendekati mereka. “Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berpelukan seperti _Telletubies_?” Mereka bengong sejenak, kaget dengan kata-katanya itu.

Dan mereka meledak tertawa. “Kau tahu semuanya, ya?” kata Junsu.

“ _Touch_ _é_.”

Dan sambil tertawa, mereka pun berpelukan.

* * *

Jaejung masih sedih dengan apa yang kata-kata Justin tadi. Dia berkutat dengan panci dalam diam, sesekali menyedot hidungnya. Yunho sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Josh diam saja di meja, mengawasi mereka berdua.

“Kalian tahu,” kata Josh akhirnya. “sewaktu aku pertama kali menyelamatkan kalian dulu…aku merasa pertemuan kalian itu adalah yang paling manis yang pernah aku lihat.”

“Benarkah?” kata Yunho. Dia menatap Josh dengan pandangan berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing. “Ow!” Kakinya baru saja ditendang oleh Jaejung.

Josh mengangguk. “Itu pertemuan paling tulus yang pernah aku lihat. Itu sebabnya aku membiarkan kalian tetap seperti itu.”

Jaejung berbalik, hendak meletakkan panci di meja sambil menunduk dalam usahanya menghindari tatapan mata Josh. Josh mendengus, “Terutama kalian berdua. Aku sudah melihat video-video kalian.” Jaejung nyaris saja menjatuhkan panci itu dari tangannya. Yunho langsung berbalik membelakangi Josh.

“Ti—tidak seperti itu.” kata Jaejung. Dia berbalik kepada Yunho dan dalam bahasa Korea dia memarahi Yunho. “Kau lihat? Semakin banyak yang salah paham gara-gara _fanservice_.”

“Jadi kau menganggap persahabatan kita cuma sekedar _fanservice_?” jawab Yunho dengan bahasa Korea. “Kau sendiri pernah memberikan pernyataan yang berbahaya.”

“Yunho-ah, bukan itu maksudku.”

Josh tertawa, meski dia tidak paham bahasa mereka tapi dia bisa menebak esensi percakapan mereka. Dia menanggapi situasi yang terasa aneh itu dalam bahasa Inggris. “Kalian tidak usah kuatir soal itu. Ada beberapa tipe cinta, kalian tahu. Dan cinta antara seseorang seperti adik dan kakak adalah salah satunya; setidaknya itu yang aku lihat dari kalian berdua. Cinta seorang adik terhadap kakaknya yang ceroboh.”

Yunho menggaruk hidungnya dengan gugup, masih dengan punggungnya menghadap Josh. Dia juga agak sebal dengan Jaejung.

“Tapi kau lebih berperan sebagai kakak daripada JJ, Yunho.” kata Josh tertawa lagi. Wajah keduanya sudah seperti tomat matang sekarang.

“Kalian mengingatkanku pada diriku dan Daniel.” lanjutnya setelah merasa puas tertawa karena berhasil menggoda keduanya.

“Kau serius?” Jaejung sekarang tertarik. Demikian halnya dengan Yunho.

“Kami dekat sekali.” Dia menyeringai. “Tapi tidak sedekat kalian berdua.”

“ _Hyung_ —!“ Kali ini Josh tertawa geli. Mereka nyaris saja melemparnya dengan beberapa sayuran mentah ketika gelak tawa dari luar mengundang perhatian ketiganya.

“Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?” tanya Yunho.

Josh tersenyum, masih merasa geli. “Itu artinya semuanya sudah membaik.” katanya. Dia menatap Jaejung. “JJ, kalau kau memasak dengan sedih, semua yang memakannya akan merasa sedih. Penting untuk menjaga perasaanmu sewaktu hendak memasak.”

“Aku tahu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ide cerita ini didapat setelah tak lama setelah saya jadi fans DBSK. Waktu itu saya kaget sekali dengan perpecahan DBSK padahal mereka memiliki paduan suara yang sangat bagus sebagai satu grup.
> 
> Waktu menuliskan cerita ini lagu yang terus-menerus berputar di kepalaku adalah Darkness Eyes. Ya, lagu itu yang juga menginspirasi dunia 'gelap' yang kuberi nama Corona ini. 
> 
> A dark world without time. Time has stopped yet keep moving forward.
> 
> Ok, segitu dulu. Ada yang mau komen? :)


	3. The Calm

Malam itu mereka berdelapan tiduran di lantai, berjejer dan berdekatan seperti sarden. Daniel dan Justin baru saja bergabung tadi namun mereka kini sudah akrab seperti teman lama.

“Sudah berapa lama kita tidak tiduran seperti ini?” tanya Junsu kepada yang lain.

“Rasanya sudah lama sekali.” tanggap Yuchun.

“Rasanya kembali ke masa muda.” kata Yunho.

“Kalian belum tua lho.” Mereka kaget, memalingkan wajah menatap Josh, seakan baru sadar dia ada di sana.

“Sekali-sekali asyik juga tiduran seperti ini.” kata Justin yang berada tepat di samping Josh.

Josh mendorongnya keras-keras. “Kau jangan ikut-ikutan.”

“Yah! Kau sendiri?”

Yang lain tertawa tertahan melihat mereka, sementara Daniel memutar bola matanya. Dibandingkan sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan Josh, sekarang bahasa Inggris mereka terdengar jauh lebih baik, meski dalam beberapa kalimat mereka masih menyisipkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Korea. Bahkan mereka bisa bercanda dengan Daniel, menunjukkan kegilaan mereka kepadanya. Sebaliknya, ada kalanya Daniel tidak membalas, bersikap malu-malu.

“Oh ya, Yunho, Changmin.” kata Josh kemudian sambil membetulkan letak bantalnya. “Sebelum kalian tiba di dunia ini, kapan terakhir kali kalian mendengar kabar tentang JYJ?”

“Hmm…sekitar satu setengah tahun.” Changmin yang menjawab.

“He? Yang benar?” seru Yuchun, Jaejung, dan Junsu bersamaan.

Josh langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk mengambil napas.

“Kenapa?”

“Junsu, JJ, Chunnie, kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kita butuhkan semenjak kalian pertama kali bertemu denganku sampai kalian bertemu dengan Yunho beserta Changmin?”

“Sekitar setengah jam? Empat puluh lima menit? Entahlah.” Jaejung yang menjawab. “Kau sendiri yang bilang waktu disini seakan terhenti.”

“He?” kali ini Justin dan Daniel yang berseru.

“Pantas saja wajahmu masih sama persis seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu enam tahun lalu.” kata Daniel.

“Konsep waktu di tempat ini kacau balau.” kata Josh. “Sepertinya ada yang tidak ingin kita menghitung waktu juga.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Daniel lagi.

“Semua catatan, coretan di dinding, apapun juga yang kami buat untuk mengingatkan kami akan waktu selalu menghilang besok paginya.” kata Yunho agak frustasi.

Sekarang giliran Josh yang merasa frustasi, dia duduk lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Pintu keluar dari dimensi ini juga selalu berpindah-pindah, seperti ada yang mengendalikan.”

“Mungkin saja itu bukan pintu keluar.” Pernyataan Justin membuat mereka kaget.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Ini sihir.” katanya, menginstirahatkan dagunya di bantal sementara matanya tertutup. “Dunia bisa ada karena sihir yang sangat kuat. Tapi kalau sekedar sihir, itu tidak cukup.”

“Masih ada yang lain?”

“Dibutuhkan energi yang sangat besar. Energi dari manusia.”

Semua terdiam. Mereka merasa bisa menebak apa maksudnya, mungkin kecuali Jaejung dan Yunho.

“Energi negatif dalam jumlah besar dibutuhkan untuk membangun tempat ini mirip seperti aslinya. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat kuat.”

Josh mendadak tersadar apa yang menjadi alasan mereka semua berada di situ. Satu emosi yang sangat kuat. “Keputusasaan. Kesedihan. Kegalauan.” katanya kemudian, mengagetkan mereka semua, mungkin terkecuali Justin.

Sunyi lama.

“ _Hyung_ …” Jaejung memulai.

“ _Yes_?” Josh dan Justin menjawab serempak.

Josh memukul bahu Justin. “Kau lebih cocok dipanggil _Ahjussi_.” katanya sambil nyengir sementara yang lain terkikik.

“ _Ahjussi_??” kata Justin protes, “Kita lahir di tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sama, tapi kenapa kau dipanggil _Hyung_ sedangkan aku _ahjussi_?”

Yang lain, mungkin kecuali Daniel yang masih belum paham bahasa Korea, tertawa lepas sekarang.

“ _Hyung_ …” panggil Jaejung sekali lagi. Josh menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis; memberinya isyarat untuk bicara.

“Kami bosan di rumah terus. Boleh besok kami membantumu?” Junsu yang bicara.

Seakan mendadak ada yang menyalakan lampu di kepala Josh. “Ok, baiklah.” jawabnya. “Semakin banyak bantuan semakin baik.”

“Apa sebenarnya yang kita cari?” tanya Daniel.

“Apa saja yang ada di dunia ini yang tidak biasanya kita temui, terutama retakan-retakan dimensi.” kata Josh.

“Retakan dimensi?” tanya Daniel lagi.

“Astaga, apa kau tertidur waktu _briefing_ , Dan?” sela Justin. Daniel menggaruk kepalanya. “Meskipun kelihatan sama seperti dunia kalian, tapi dunia ini masih memiliki banyak sekali kelemahan.”

“Contohnya kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu seperti gerbang.” Josh melanjutkan. “Bukan gerbang keluar dari dimensi ini, tapi ke tempat lain. Aku tidak yakin, tapi rasanya aku melihat tulisan Korea di baliknya.”

Yang lain melompat duduk. “Benarkah?”

Josh mengangguk.

“Bisa kita lihat besok?” tanya Changmin.

Dia mengangguk lagi.

* * *

Pagi hari mereka pergi ke mall terbesar di kota itu. Ketika mereka mendekati pintu masuk utama, Josh tampak menatap salah satu pintu kaca dengan begitu dekatnya seakan-akan sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

“Di mana gerbang yang kau bilang itu?” tanya Daniel.

“Aneh,” kata Josh. Dia mondar-mandir di situ sambil memegang pintu kaca. “Waktu itu ada di pintu ini. Ketika aku membukanya, aku serasa berada di dunia lain. Apa pintunya memang bisa berpindah tempat?”

Daniel duduk di anak tangga dekat pintu, mengikuti yang lain. Seakan ada yang memberi komando, mereka semua serempak menopang dagu.

“Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak ke sana kemarin?” tanya Yunho.

“Tentu saja tidak mau. Kau ingin aku tersesat?” tukas Josh. “Bagaimana dengan kalian nanti?”

Yunho terdiam.

“Tapi aneh juga” katanya lagi. “Sebelum Daniel dan Justin datang aku pernah ke sini dan melewati pintu itu,” katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang bahunya. “tapi pintu itu masih normal seperti pintu biasa.”

“Kenapa kemarin itu bisa ada gerbang di sini, ya?”

Sunyi lama.

“Apakah gerbangnya berpindah seperti yang Jo- _Hyung_ bilang.” kata Changmin.

“Aku jadi penasaran.” kata Justin. Semua mata memandangnya ketika dia mengeluarkan sebuah origami burung dari dalam sakunya.

“Mau kau apakan origami itu?” tanya Daniel.

Justin tidak menjawab. “Tolong ya.” bisiknya kepada origami itu.

Tiba-tiba saja origami itu seakan hidup. Burung kertas itu mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang menjauh. Semua, terkecuali Josh, bertepuk tangan.

Justin bangkit dari duduknya, menepukkan kedua tangannya. “Karena kita sudah terlanjur berada di mall, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sambil belanja dulu?” katanya ceria. “Kita juga bisa cari makanan kalau lapar.”

“Apa kau lupa kalau kita ada di dunia kosong?” kata Jaejung. “Siapa yang akan melayani pesanan makanan untuk kita?”

“Siapa bilang tidak ada yang melayani?”

Semuanya berbalik melihat melewati bahu dan mereka ternganga. Mereka sampai menggosok mata mereka beberapa kali baru mempercayai pandangan mata mereka.

Mall yang tadinya kosong kini penuh dengan pengunjung. Para pelayan toko menyambut tamu dengan ramah, dan para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang, asyik bercakap-cakap.

“Ayo kita belanja.” kata Justin, puas melihat mereka bengong. “Gratis, tentunya.” tambahnya sambil nyengir.

Semenjak mereka semua bertemu, belum pernah mereka merasa sebebas itu. Mereka belanja masuk dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, berbelanja sesuka hati mereka. Mereka bahkan memilihkan baju untuk Josh, yang biasanya suka memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih modis.

Berkantong-kantong tas belanja mereka bawa dengan menggunakan troli melintasi seluruh lokasi di mall itu.  Josh melihat kantong-kantong belanja itu lalu menghela napas. Mulai dari parfum, pakaian, sampai sepatu, hampir semuanya mereka bel…maksudnya, ambil. Mereka kelihatan seperti sedang merampok mall besar ketika mall tersebut sedang tutup.

“Cara kalian berbelanja lebih parah dari wanita.” katanya, membuat yang lain tertawa.

“Woots, sebentar.” kata Justin ketika mereka melewati setelan jas berwarna putih.

“Sepertinya bagus untukmu.” kata Jaejung, sementara Yunho mengintip dari balik bahunya. “Apa kau mau—“

Justin menggerakkan jari-jarinya, seakan memanggil setelan jas itu. Benar saja, setelan itu terbang meninggalkan manikin yang mengenakannya. Dia berputar sekali, dan setelan itu pun terpakai di tubuhnya sementara baju yang tadinya dia pakai sekarang dikenakan oleh manikin.

Yang lain ternganga dan saling bertukar pandang sementara Josh mendengus.

“Bagaimana menurut kalian?” tanyanya.

Daniel sampai harus menutup dagunya dengan menggunakan tangannya. “Ehm, cocok sekali.” katanya.

“Iya, cocok sekali.” kata yang lain tapi cepat-cepat berjalan melewatinya.

Justin bertanya-tanya. “Ada yang salah?” tanyanya bingung.

Josh memukulnya tepat di belakang kepala, lalu meninggalkannya sambil berdecak.

* * *

Ketika lapar mulai melanda, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang ada di situ. Mereka duduk, tapi tidak ada yang melayani mereka.

“Pilihlah menu yang kalian mau.” kata Justin, mengambil secarik kertas serta lembaran menu dari meja kasir.

Meski bingung, mereka melakukannya juga.

”Tunggu sebentar.” kata Justin ketika mereka selesai memilih menu. Dia mengeluarkan lima lembar kertas yang dipotong berbentuk seperti boneka manusia.

“Buat apa itu?”

Justin melemparnya dan kertas itu berubah menjadi manusia.

“Ada yang bisa kami bantu?” salah satunya.

Josh menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. “Sudah kuduga.” katanya. Dia menghela napas, “Untuk apa kau buang-buang tenaga seperti ini?”

“Sesekali tidak apa-apa.” kata Justin puas. “Kurasa sama seperti kau.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Josh bingung mendengar kata-kata itu.

“Pertarunganmu kemarin.” Karena Josh tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia melanjutkan. “Kau belum mengerahkan kemampuanmu sepenuhnya.”

“Dengan kristal seperti itu? Kurasa tidak.” Daniel yang menjawab.

Hanya Josh dan Justin yang diam ketika makan. Sementara yang lain asyik bercanda satu sama lain sambil menikmati hidangan. Josh mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Yuchun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Ada masalah?” tanyanya.

Josh meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. “Aku sudah kenyang.” Josh keluar dari kursinya meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti tatapan mata dari mereka semua. Tapi baru saja dia melangkah beberapa meter dari restoran, dia jatuh berlutut di situ sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Mereka berlarian mendapatinya dalam kuatir. Daniel hendak mendekatinya ketika Junsu mencegahnya.

“Lihat.” katanya. Seperti ada api berwarna hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan peluh tampak membanjiri seluruh wajahnya.

Ketika api itu padam, mereka mencoba membantunya berdiri tapi Josh mencegah mereka.

“ _Hyung_ —“ Bahkan Changmin pun tampak kuatir.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” katanya. Dia berbalik sejenak. “Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah aku di restoran.”

“Kau mau ke mana?”

  1. Josh mendengus. “Cuma ke toilet, Dan.”   



* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua seperti telah kehilangan selera makan. Dan Daniel pun hanya bermain-main dengan makanannya dengan muka muram.

“Aku perlu ke toilet.” katanya lalu melangkah pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

“Bagaimana ini, _Hyung_?” tanya Yuchun kepada Jaejung yang duduk di sampingnya.

Baik Jaejung maupun Yunho, yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

“Eomma, aku ingin pulang,” kata Junsu pura-pura menangis.

“Yah!” Dan mereka juga mulai berpura-pura memukulinya.

Justin tersenyum geli. “Aku pergi juga sebentar.” katanya.

Mereka berbalik. “Ke mana?“

“Mengambil origami tadi. Seharusnya sudah kembali.” Lalu dia meninggalkan mereka di situ.

Kelima personil itu akhirnya kembali bercanda di sana untuk menghilangkan suasana hati yang kurang enak. Tapi mereka tidak memperhatikan kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Laki-laki itu datang mendekati mereka.

“Hei, di mana Daniel dan Justin?”

Mereka melonjak kaget. Laki-laki itu tinggi besar, berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Raut wajahnya adalah raut wajah orang Asia. Tubuhnya ditutupi pakaian bermotif putih dan biru agak ketat dengan berbagai hiasan berwarna emas dan perak. Terlalu berkilau bahkan untuk mall semacam itu. Tapi mereka mengakui diam-diam kalau laki-laki muda itu tampan. Apa mungkin dia seorang artis?

Yunho menunjuk ke arah dirinya dan teman-temannya. Laki-laki itu memicingkan matanya lalu mengangguk. “Siapa lagi?” katanya, tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun mendadak dia seakan tersadar.

Kelimanya saling bertukar pandang. Mereka merasa tidak mengenal laki-laki itu dan meski berbeda, raut wajahnya mengingatkan mereka terhadap seseorang.

“ _Well_ , kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita saling kenal saja.” Dia menarik kursi kosong lalu duduk dengan punggung kursi berada di depan dadanya.

Tapi begitu dia melihat tatapan mereka yang melotot dan bengong, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan meledak tertawa, membuat mereka saling menatap satu dengan yang lain bengong.

“Josh, apa yang kau lakukan dalam wujud itu?” tanya Daniel yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

“Josh?” Bola mata mereka seakan-akan bakal keluar begitu saja dari rongga mata mereka karena saking lebarnya mereka melotot. Terang saja, karena wujudnya yang ini kelihatan jauh berbeda dari wujudnya yang biasa.

Mereka langsung segera mengerubutinya seperti sekumpulan anak sekolah yang mengerubuti temannya yang baru saja pindah dari sekolah lain. Kaget karena tindakan mereka yang tiba-tiba, Josh juga ikut berdiri.

“Tapi—tapi,” Yuchun terbata-bata “kau tadi cuma segini…”  dia membuat tanda di pipinya dengan tangannya. “…dan sekarang kau segini…” dia membuat tanda lagi, kali ini kira-kira setinggi dia. “Bagaimana mungkin?”

“Dan rambutmu,” kata Yunho, “tidak mungkin secepat itu rambutmu…apa kau pakai wig?” Josh menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa geli dengan ekpresi mereka saat itu.

“Dimana kau beli pakaian ini?” kata Junsu bersemangat, memperhatikan setiap senti pakaian Josh dengan teliti. Jaejung menatapnya juga, membuatnya agak kurang nyaman. “Kurasa cocok untuk konser kita nanti.”

“Dia itu salah satu Penjaga dengan ciri-ciri yang jarang sekali ada. Kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pangeran atau Putri.” Daniel nyengir. “Karena unik, maka wujud _Eterna_ dan wujud _Vessel_ -nya berbeda.”

“Apa itu?” Mereka bingung dengan istilah _Eterna_ dan _Vessel_.

“ _Eterna_ adalah wujudnya yang kalian lihat ini, sedangkan _Vessel_ adalah wujudnya yang biasanya kalian lihat.”

“Ah,” kata mereka paham, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

“Tunggu. Jadi dia punya satu jiwa tapi dua tubuh?” kata Changmin tidak percaya. “Apa itu mungkin?”

“Inilah buktinya.” kata Josh, “Wujud inilah yang biasanya kupakai ketika bertarung.”

Junsu menusuk-nusuk lengan Josh dengan jarinya, mencoba merasakan apakah dia nyata atau tidak. Jaejung mengangkat rambutnya, ingin tahu apakah rambut itu wig, diwarnai, ataukah memang asli. Seandainya diwarnai, salon yang melakukannya pasti sangat ahli. Changmin, Yunho, dan Yuchun hendak mencobanya juga, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan mereka.

“Stop. Aku bukan boneka, kalian tahu.” katanya pura-pura marah.

“Tapi dengan penampilan seperti ini, kau memang mirip seperti boneka.” kata Changmin sambil menyeringai.

“Kurasa aku jatuh cinta.” PLAK! Josh memukul bahu Junsu dengan menu makanan yang diambilnya dari kasir. Yang lain tertawa. “Jangan ngawur kau.” katanya sambil berusaha memasang tampang serius, meski sebenarnya dia pingin tertawa juga. “Sejak kapan kau jadi suka laki-laki?”

Junsu menekuk lututnya sampai tinggi badannya kira-kira hanya sampai di lengan Jaejung. “Eomma, dia marah.” katanya meniru tindakan anak kecil, menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Changmin memutar bola matanya sementara Yuchun tertawa.

Eomma adalah sebutan mama dalam bahasa Korea. Jaejung sering dipanggil dengan sebutan ini karena dia yang paling cantik di antara mereka, dan karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Yunho, maka Yunho-lah yang sering dipanggil Appa, atau papa.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Josh.” kata Daniel lagi. “Kau ubah model rambut?” Dan Josh memukul punggungnya. “Ouch!”

“Sedang apa kalian?”

Mereka berbalik. Justin ada di belakang mereka, di tangannya ada origami burung yang dilepasnya tadi.

“Mereka lagi ‘kumat’.” tanggap Josh sambil memutar bola matanya.

“Dan sedang apa kau dalam wujud itu?”

“ _Vessel_ -ku butuh istirahat juga, kau tahu.” Dia menatap mata Justin dalam-dalam.

Dan Justin paham apa maksudnya. “Ah, aku mengerti.” katanya. Dia diam sejenak dan berpikir, melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada wujud Penjaga Josh. “Kau ubah model rambut?” Daniel mendengus tertawa tapi segera diam dengan tangannya menutup mulutnya setelah ditatap sangar oleh Josh.

“Apa kelihatan culun?” tanyanya kemudian, meminta pendapat yang lain. Model rambutnya saat itu memang lain dari biasanya. Sedikit lebih panjang, dengan poni yang menutup dahi.

“Tidak, justru kelihatan bagus.” kata Justin jujur.

Jaejung membetulkan posisi rambut Josh agar kelihatan lebih rapi, tapi dia menemukan sebuah cincin emas yang melingkar di kepalanya.

“Kayak ikat kepala Sun Go Kong, kan?” Kata-kata Justin itu membuat Josh nyaris terjungkal.

“Hei, jangan sembarangan bicara!” teriaknya, melempari Justin dengan wadah tempat tusuk gigi, membuat isinya berhamburan di lantai.

Merasa kesal karena Justin berhasil menghindar, dia melangkah meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah cemberut.

“Ngambek deh.” ejek Justin.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Daniel.

“Pulang.” tanggapnya ketus.

“Ah, aku ikut.” Dan mereka bergegas menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Masih jengkel dengan Justin—yang kini berganti tugas sebagai sopir, sepanjang perjalanan itu Josh cuma diam saja. Dia cuma bilang untuk singgah di tempat pertama kali mereka menemukan mobil itu sebelum pulang dan setelah itu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Ketika mereka tiba, Josh langsung bergegas turun, meninggalkan mereka di situ dalam kebingungan.

“Jo- _Hyung_ kelihatannya marah.” kata Yuchun. “Dia tidak pernah sediam itu sebelumnya.”

Daniel tertawa kecil. “Tidak.“ katanya menimpali. “Dia hanya sedang jengkel.”

“Kelihatannya kau sangat mengenalnya,” kata Yunho dalam bahasa Inggris yang agak terpatah-patah. “berapa lama?”

“Beberapa tahun.” jawabnya mengenang. “Dia orang yang sederhana, tampil apa adanya. Aku rasa…bisa menjadi diriku sendiri kalau di dekatnya.”

Biarpun tidak menanggapi, yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Meskipun dia sering memarahiku.” kata Justin sambil tertawa.

Daniel baru saja membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan perihal yang tadi kepada Justin. “Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga tenang sendiri kok.” potong Justin sambil nyengir. “Aku terlalu tahu sifatnya yang satu itu.”

Mereka melompat kaget ketika pintu jendela mobil di ketok. Josh memberi isyarat agar jendelanya diturunkan.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” kata Yuchun yang berada paling dekat.

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedang membawa sesuatu lalu nyengir.

“Woo—“ Changmin dan Junsu langsung bersorak melihat PSP dan PS3 yang dia bawa. Josh memang terkenal sebagai maniak game dan RPG-er sejati, meski yang dia incar dari sekian banyak game yang dia punyai hanyalah jalan ceritanya dan bukan yang lain.

Justin mengedipkan matanya ke Daniel. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia mengatakan, “Kubilang juga apa.” Dan Daniel mendengus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pertama kali saya tahu tentang DBSK ketika secara tidak sengaja membuka link di youtube dan menemukan lagu acapella mereka di sana. Kesan pertama: WOW, sinkronisasi suaranya bagus sekali. Cocok. Semenjak saat itu saya berburu lagu-lagu hits mereka. XD (Karena terlalu banyak, makanya milih yang hits saja)
> 
> Tapi sungguh mengagetkan ketika tahu kalau grup ini terpaksa pecah karena masalah 'itu'. Jadi untuk memenuhi keinginan semua Cassiopeia di dunia, saya menciptakan fanfic ini. Dengan latar yang membuat mereka 'terpaksa' untuk berkumpul bersama di situasi yang sama. 
> 
> Awalnya hanya ingin mereka berlima yang terlibat, tapi karena dunia yang saya ciptakan ini sebenarnya benar-benar asing namun kompleks buat mereka, terpaksa saya crossover-kan dengan OC saya yang telah tercipta semenjak puluhan tahun lalu XD.
> 
> Itu sebabnya di sini 98%-nya berlatar DBSK dengan agak OOC karena dunia tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah dunia 'kesedihan' dan semacamnya. A gloomy world, I may say. Anger just took a very little portion in this. The ones that exist are sadness and despair.


	4. The World is Like a Baloon

“Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.” kata Josh malam itu, ketika dia dan Justin berduaan sendiri saja di luar rumah. Keduanya membelakangi mereka. Dia masih menggunakan wujud _Eterna_ -nya, namun telah mengganti seragam tempur beserta seluruh asesorisnya dengan pakaian santai.

Changmin dan Junsu sedang asyik main “Genji” ditemani yang lain. Mereka saling melempar pendapat hingga membuat keduanya kesal karena tidak bisa konsentrasi. Wangi teh dan kue kering buatan Jaejung yang menemani mereka sore itu tercium hingga di luar rumah.

“Ya, aku sudah tahu.” tanggapnya. “Demikian juga mereka.”

“Apa? Kau—“ Josh menghela napas dengan pasrah. “Itu hanya akan membuat mereka tambah kuatir.” Dia bisa merasakan tatapan anak-anak itu dibalik punggungnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam isi hatinya saat itu juga. “Aku tahu kau frustasi, Justin, tapi caramu kemarin memarahi mereka menurutku kurang baik.” katanya. “Kurasa kau harus tahu juga. Beberapa lama setelah aku bertemu dengan mereka, mereka sempat bertengkar hebat. Mereka berlima hampir menghancurkan seisi rumah.”

“Masalah pecahnya kelompok mereka?” tanya Justin.

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu beritanya, tapi mengenai apa yang terjadi di sini aku yakin benar kau tidak tahu.” katanya menghela napas.

“Yuchun, Junsu, dan Jaejung merasa diri mereka dikhianati. Terutama Junsu, mengingat temperamennya. Sebaliknya, Yunho dan Changmin juga merasa dituduh sebagai pengkhianat dan mereka justru merasa dikhianati. Meski begitu, JYJ-lah yang paling terpojok karena biar bagaimana pun Yunho dan Changmin mendapat dukungan dari banyak orang, terlepas apakah itu diskenario ataukah tidak. Sedangkan ketiganya harus sendiri, hanya dengan berbekal _support_ dari fans mereka.

“Kurasa kau tahu betul perasaanku kalau melihat situasi seperti itu.” Sekarang Josh menatap jalan yang tampaknya baru diaspal.

Justin menghela napas. “Pantas saja kemarin reaksi mereka begitu.” Dia berbalik. “Kau seperti sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama.”

“Awalnya aku memang tidak tahu.” kata Josh, “tapi diam-diam aku menyelidikinya. Karena setiap hari kerja mereka hanya bertengkar saja, selama seminggu lamanya.

“Parahnya, mereka juga tidak bisa kemana-mana, karena aku yang menahan mereka. Aku harus mencegah kerusakan seminim mungkin, setidaknya untuk mereka. Jadi aku melarang mereka bepergian sendirian, atau bahkan minum minuman keras seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.”

“Apa yang kau perbuat sampai mereka bisa kembali damai?”

Josh tidak menjawabnya secara langsung. “Rasa sakit dan luka di hati tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh waktu, kau tahu. Pertama, yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencabut akarnya dulu, barulah membalut lukanya.

“Langsung membalut luka hati tanpa mengeluarkan penyebabnya sama seperti luka tembak yang langsung dijahit tanpa mengeluarkan pelurunya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin bisa lebih berbahaya.

“Aku harus menghilangkan kemarahan mereka dengan diriku yang jadi titik tengahnya, berada pada sisi yang netral; mendengarkan kedua belah pihak. Pendekatan pada lima orang yang berbeda karakter sangat sulit. Apalagi masalah yang mereka hadapi tidak ringan.

“Mereka bisa lebih bebas di dunia ini tanpa ada batasan dari apapun, meski aku yakin tidak semudah itu di luar sana. Jadi aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengembalikan semuanya ke keadaan semula. Lebih indah melihat sekelompok orang yang damai daripada sebuah gerombolan orang yang saling bertengkar.”

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

“Apa kau yakin dengan kedua keinginanmu itu?” kata Justin. “Meskipun harganya sangat mahal?”

Josh mengangguk. “Aku tidak butuh sihir untuk itu. Dan aku sudah mulai membayarnya perlahan-lahan.”

“Aku tahu. Keberadaanku di sini cuma untuk memastikan keinginanmu terkabulkan, bukan untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu.”

“Ada satu lagi yang kurang, dan kali ini aku berani memastikan keselamatan mereka.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kau bawa yang aku minta?”

Justin mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Josh. “Ternyata menjadi orang yang sama namun berbeda asal dan dunia ada gunanya juga.” katanya. “Kau bisa berkomunikasi denganku tanpa mengenal ruang dan waktu.”

Josh membuka bungkusan itu. Ada lima buah cincin di situ, dan di masing-masing cincin terdapat inisialnya. Justin melompat menjauh ketika Josh menutup matanya. Cahaya lembut berpendar dalam bentuk bola-bola kecil berputar mengelilinginya dan masuk ke dalam cincin-cincin itu. Kelima cincin bergetar sejenak sebelum kembali diam.

Josh menyimpan cincin-cincin itu di sakunya.

“Kau tahu? Aku kaget sekali ketika tahu kau memilih masuk kemari.” katanya kemudian. “Kau bisa saja mengirim cincin-cincin ini tapi kau malah mengantarnya langsung, dengan resiko terperangkap di sini sama seperti yang lain.”

“Menghadapi dunia seperti ini tidak bisa dari luar, Josh. Mau tidak mau aku harus masuk.”

“Tetapi tetap saja kau memilih untuk masuk. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu mengenai itu.”

* * *

“Jo- _Hyung_ sedang bicara apa ya, dengan Justin?” tanya Yuchun penasaran. Matanya melihat ke arah Josh. Changmin dan Junsu masih asyik bermain PS3 sambil sesekali berteriak.

Yunho dan Jaejung ikut memandanginya, merasa sedih.  Namun mereka mendadak tersadar kalau Josh bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka, buru-buru mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sedih yang mencoba merasuk di hati.

Dalam ingatan mereka masih terpampang jelas kejadian ketika pertama kali mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_.

Waktu itu Josh tidak sekuat sekarang. Dan menurut penuturannya, itu diakibatkan karena kristalnya yang saat itu masih cukup hitam. Dia nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya ketika menyelamatkan mereka, menyelamatkan orang-orang yang masih asing baginya. Dan itu gara-gara saat itu mereka masing-masing keras kepala dalam mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing.

Pertengkaran antara mereka terjadi dengan sangat hebat hingga hampir melibatkan pertarungan fisik. Josh sudah mencoba melerai mereka tapi tidak dipedulikan. Begitu hebatnya mereka bertikai hingga tidak ada yang melihat kalau mereka sedang dalam bahaya.

Josh melindungi mereka dari serangan tiba-tiba dari para monster, membuatnya terkena serangan telak. Dia terhempas, dan jatuh berguling-guling di tanah tepat ketika sesuatu yang bercahaya begitu terang hingga menghancurkan monster-monster itu menjadi abu.

Shok berat, mereka berlarian menghampirinya. Dan betapa kagetnya kelimanya ketika tahu bahwa tubuh lemah itu sudah bersimbah darah. Josh memuntahkan darah kotor ke tanah.

Kata-katanya pada saat itulah membuat hati mereka luluh, “Kalau aku bisa membuat kalian damai dengan nyawaku, biarlah itu terjadi.” Itu adalah awal dari kembalinya kekompakan mereka sebagai sebuah kelompok idola.

Sambil mengenang kejadian itu, Yuchun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejung, dan Jaejung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

“Kejadian waktu itu…rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.” kata Yunho. Jaejung dan Yuchun mengangguk.

Changmin dan Junsu melihat mereka bertiga yang sedang meletakkan kepala di bahu satu dengan yang lain. Keduanya ikut memiringkan kepala sama seperti Yuchun dan Jaejung.

Jaejung tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah keduanya. Daniel yang saat itu baru turun dari lantai atas ikut tertawa. “Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?” katanya di sela tawanya.

“Meniru.” kata Junsu, masih dengan kepala miring. Yang lain akhirnya ikut tertawa.

“Astaga, senangnya kalian.” kata Josh yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Justin di belakangnya.

“Josh? Kau bisa ganti baju?” tanya Daniel heran.

Josh sempat bingung sejenak, kemudian melihat ke pakaiannya. “Tentu saja, anak bodoh.” katanya. “Kalau kau selama ini bertarung dengan seragam tempur, itu tidak berarti kau tidak bisa ganti baju.”

“Itu kan bagimu.” kata Daniel agak ketus. “Aku nyaris tidak ada bedanya.” Mendadak dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran adik angkatnya itu, Josh menyeletuk, “Jangan coba-coba menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu. Bisa kena batunya nanti.” Dia lalu melirik ke yang lain. “Aku punya hadiah untuk kalian berlima. Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan kita.” Dia mengeluarkan kelima cincin pemberian Justin tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada mereka. Ukiran kelima cincin itu sangat bagus, dan kelihatannya sangat mahal.

“Permintaanku cuma satu, kalian harus tetap memakainya selama kita disini. Oke?” kata Josh. “Aku harap cincin bisa membantu kalian kalau saatnya tiba.”

“Kapan itu?”

“Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu.” kata Josh sambil nyengir. “Tapi kalian akan tahu.” Dia menepuk kedua tangannya. “Oke, waktunya rapat!”

Mereka menggeser meja, menggelar karpet, meletakkan bantal-bantal di lantai, lalu tidur tengkurap sama seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin, dengan posisi Changmin, Junsu, Yuchun, Yunho, Jaejung, Josh, Daniel, dan yang terakhir Justin, yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi. Changmin dan Junsu masih tetap dengan permainan mereka dengan posisi seperti itu.

“Aish, tunda dulu mainnya.” kata Yunho.

“Justin, bisa kau mulai?” kata Josh.

Justin mengeluarkan origami kertas berbentuk burung yang tadi dipakainya sewaktu berada di mall lalu membuka lipatan kertasnya hati-hati.

Kertas itu terbang dengan sendirinya lalu menempel di layar televisi LED, mengundang protes dari Changmin dan Junsu.

Kertas itu seakan berubah menjadi layar tancap, mengundang decak kagum dari semua pemirsanya. Seakan ada film yang diputar di kertas itu, menunjukkan pemandangan dari ketinggian.

“Ini adalah pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh origami itu.” kata Justin menjelaskan. “Kita lihat saja.”

“Canggih benar. Sekarang origami pun punya kamera.” kata Daniel, setengah nyengir.

Justin menyambar _remote control_ DVD player, Josh langsung tahu Justin menggunakan sihir untuk mengubah remote itu menjadi agar bisa digunakan untuk origami.

“Stop!” kata Josh tiba-tiba. Justin secara refleks menekan tombol pause.

“Itu,” dia menunjuk ke salah satu benda yang kelihatannya seperti daun pintu besar berukir dan terbuat dari batu giok hijau. “Aku belum pernah melihat pintu semacam ini disitu sebelumnya.”

“Pintu itu kelihatannya mahal.” kata Junsu, dan dia mendapat tatapan sangar dari yang lain, menyuruhnya diam.

“Kita selidiki besok?” tanya Justin. Josh mengangkat bahu.

“ _Hyung_ —“ Josh berbalik.

Kelima personil boyband itu menatapnya dengan mata yang sangat memelas. Ekspresi mereka itu membuat Justin menepuk jidatnya sementara Daniel terkikik tidak tertahankan. Dia bahkan harus sampai membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegahnya tidak sampai meledak karena tawa.

“Iya, iya, kalian boleh ikut.” kata Josh menyerah. Dan mereka bersorak gembira.

“Ngomong-ngomong selama ini aku belum pernah lihat kalian latihan. Kalau tidak diasah, bisa kalah sama junior-junior kalian.” kata Josh.

“ _Hyung_ saja yang tidak pernah tahu karena selama ini selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam.” kata Junsu sambil memasang tampang imut dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan.

“Yah! Junsu, kau membuatku merinding!” kata Josh, melemparinya dengan bantal. Yang lain ikut melemparinya juga.

“Stop...stop...” cegah Daniel sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi semakin brutal.

“Ini masih ada lanjutannya.” tambah Justin sembari memencet tombol play.

“Percepat dikit.”

Pemandangan yang muncul bergerak cepat. Mereka mengawasi dengan teliti.

“Stop.” kata Jaejung. “Cahaya apa itu?”

“Mana?”

“Itu...” katanya sambil menunjuk ke pojok kiri bawah.

Tampak ada semacam efek cahaya yang tidak biasa di situ, berpendar dari salah satu pintu bangunan yang tampaknya seperti sebuah distro.

“Apakah itu..? Aku rasa itu pintunya.” kata Josh.

“Pintu menuju Korea, maksudmu?” kata Daniel.

Josh tidak mempedulikannya. Otaknya sedang bekerja. “Melihat dari lokasinya, ini sekitar 10 kilometer dari sini.”

“Sejauh itukah?” kata yang lain kompak.

Josh mengurut dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. “Kalau benar itu pintu menuju Korea...”

“Apa?” tanya Daniel tidak sabar.

“Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa teori mengenai dunia ini. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum benar-benar yakin kalau teori ini benar.”

Suasana berubah hening cukup lama. Josh melanjutkan, “Aku sudah mulai memperhatikan ketika mereka ini...” Dia menunjuk ke kelima personil DBSK itu. “...masuk ke dunia ini.”

“Apa itu?”

“Dunia ini seperti berkembang, maksudku seperti bertumbuh.”

“Tempat-tempat yang tadinya tidak ada mendadak muncul. Aku tidak tahu, tapi dunia ini mirip dengan...”

“Balon.” kata Yunho, mengundang semua mata memandang ke arahnya. “Apa?” Dia buru-buru menjelaskan. “Balon kalau ditiup semakin lama akan semakin besar.”

“Dia benar.” kata Josh terkesima. “Misalkan, seandainya teori ini benar...kita umpamakan diri kita sebagai udara, dan dunia ini adalah balonnya.

“Semakin banyak udara yang ditiup, semakin besar pula balonnya. Tapi kalau balonnya sudah tidak dapat menampung udara lagi...”

Wajah mereka berubah pucat pasi dan kengerian meliputi.

“Ba...balon..nya akan m-m-meledak?” Junsu menelan ludah.

“Dengan kita semua masih ada di dalamnya.”

Mereka seperti makhluk-makhluk yang tidak memiliki darah sekarang karena saking pucatnya mereka mendengar teori itu.

Changmin tertawa gugup. “Ta..tapi dunia ini katanya dari sihir, kan?”

“Bahkan seorang penyihir paling sakti pun punya batas, Shim Changmin.” potong Josh cepat.

Suasana berubah hening.

“Untuk saat ini, tidak usah pikirkan itu.” kata Justin. “Lebih baik kita istirahat.”

“Aku mau tidur di sini saja.” kata Josh sambil memukul-mukul bantal yang digunakannya sebagai sandaran kepalanya agar lebih empuk. “Malam ini panas sekali.”

Yang lain setuju, dan akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk tidur disitu.

Dengan pintu rumah yang sengaja dibuka, mereka berdelapan akhirnya terlelap. Tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat mereka cepat sekali tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi Justin malam itu merasa terganggu. Dia tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi di luar sana. Dan yang membuatnya melompat dari tempat dia tidur adalah ketika dia tersadar melihat bola-bola cahaya kecil keluar dari tubuh Josh. Dia tahu betul Holy bisa berakibat fatal baginya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar yang telah ditentukan baginya.

“Dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tidur pun dalam wujud seperti itu.” katanya menggerutu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waktu menulis chapter ini, saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ceritanya bisa nyantol dengan lagu Baloon-nya TVXQ. 
> 
> Lagu yang lucu, apalagi sewaktu mereka pakai kostum binatang itu. Benar-benar ngakak waktu ngeliatnya. Dasar artis-artis sana memang rada tidak tahu malu. :p Tapi itu yang menyebabkan mereka justru disukai banyak orang, bukan hanya kualitas suaranya. Setidaknya itu menurutku.
> 
> =======================================================================  
> BTW, karangan ini tidak melalui proses beta reading, jadi maafkan kalau terjadi typo dimana-mana dan struktur kalimatnya rada berantakan. Yang dimintai tolong beta reading terlalu banyak kerjaan mungkin.  
> =___=a


	5. The Guardians of Time

Josh terbangun ketika dia merasakan orang di sebelahnya bergerak. Ternyata posisi kaki Junsu bergeser sangat miring dari posisinya yang semula sehingga yang lain juga harus bergeser menghindarinya. Di luar langit sudah mulai membiru dan udara sudah sangat dingin, menandakan pagi sudah tiba.

Dia berdiri, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman. Dia memandang mereka berenam yang masih tertidur pulas, dan muncullah sebuah ide di kepalanya. Dia berjingkat mengambil handycam dari kamar Junsu dan Yuchun lalu mulai merekam mereka wajah tidur mereka dari dekat.

Posisi tidur mereka saat itu sangat lucu. Jaejung dan Junsu sudah membalik tubuhnya hingga terlentang dengan bantal di bagian pundaknya, membuat kepala mereka agak mendongak. Changmin tidur menyamping sambil memeluk bantal yang tadinya digunakan untuk menyandarkan kepalanya. Yunho tidur pulas dengan ekpresi damai, dengan sedikit mendengkur. Sedangkan Daniel, Josh yakin dia pasti sulit dibangunkan dengan posisi seperti itu. Dia tidak menemukan Justin di sana, jadi dia yakin Justin sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Sinar matahari perlahan mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan mengenai mata-mata mereka yang masih mengantuk. Silau, mereka berusaha menghindar dari cahaya matahari tapi Josh justru membangunkan mereka

“Ayo bangun,” Josh menggoncangkan tubuh mereka satu per satu. “hari ini aku ada rencana bagus setelah kita menyelidiki pintu itu. Ayo.”

“ _Hyung_ , ini masih terlalu pagi.” Mereka menggeliat sedikit, lalu kembali tidur.

“Aku tidak percaya kalian bisa jadi idola terkenal dengan sikap seperti ini. BANGUN!” pekiknya kencang. “Daniel, kau juga.” Dia menarik bantal yang digunakan Daniel sebagai alas kepalanya, membuat kepalanya membentur lantai.

Sebelum Daniel melayangkan protes kelakuan Josh padanya, tiba-tiba Justin berlari-lari melewati mereka menuju pintu depan. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian tidur dan sandal dengan rambut yang begitu berantakan. Ada kantung mata yang cukup besar di bawah matanya yang menandakan kalau semalaman dia tidak tidur.

“Ada apa?” tanya Josh.

“Pantas semalam aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.” kata Justin heboh, membuat yang lain terbangun. “Ternyata selain kita, sudah ada yang lain masuk kemari.”

“ _Mwo_?” Akhirnya keenam pasang mata yang masih mengantuk itu terbuka lebar sekarang.

Josh membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya. “Kau bisa merasakannya?”

“Jika teorimu semalam benar, berarti kita dalam masalah besar.” Dia beralih, mengganti topik. “Selain itu, apa kau merasakan sesuatu sekarang?”

Daniel dan kelima personil _boyband_ berkumpul di depan pintu. Yuchun bahkan masih memegang bantal.

Josh meliriknya. “Lebih tepatnya, mendengar sesuatu.”

Dia benar. Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara orang seperti sedang menyanyi.

“Siapa yang menyanyi?” kata Daniel.

“ _Siren_?” Dan Junsu mendapat serangan bantal dari yang lain.

“Mana ada _siren_ di daratan seperti ini?” kata Changmin.

“Ini bahasa Jepang?” kata Jaejung. “Bukan.”

“Sepertinya bahasa lain…” tambah Yunho.

“Bahasa Latin?” kata Daniel. “Bukan juga. Bahasa apa ini?”

“Rasanya aku kenal suara ini…” kata Josh. “…dan lagu ini…” Tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu. “Di atas sana!”

Tepat ketika mereka mendongak, sesuatu terjadi di langit. Muncul sesuatu lingkaran berputar-putar di sana. Dan suara nyanyian itu tetap terdengar bahkan semakin keras.

“Itu…” Mereka memicingkan mata untuk melihat pola-pola rumit di angkasa, seperti sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa.

“Lagu ini…REPLE—?“ Josh tiba-tiba tersadar nyanyian apa yang didengarnya. “Justin, cepat berbuat sesuatu!”

“Apa?” tanya Justin bingung.

“Kirim sesuatu lewat itu…” Josh menunjuk ke arah pola-pola rumit itu.

“Kirim apa maksudmu?”

“Apa saja! Bilang mereka berhenti mengirimkan orang ke sini.”

“Apa?” Mereka semua bingung.

“Itu Sarah! Dia mencoba menerobos masuk! Kita harus menghentikannya!” jerit Josh dalam kepanikannya.

Justin tampak kaget, namun segera melepaskan sesuatu berbentuk burung berwarna perak yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke angkasa, melewati pola-pola rumit itu.

Tak lama kemudian suara nyanyian berhenti dan pola-pola rumit di angkasa lenyap.

Mereka merasa pesan itu berhasil dikirimkan karena situasi menjadi sangat sunyi untuk waktu yang lama. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata ada yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dunia itu. Dilihat dari gerakannya, kedua orang itu adalah wanita. Justin menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya apapun yang dikirimnya tadi sama sekali tidak berhasil mencegah mereka.

“Sarah? Becca?” Josh melongo. “Kenapa kalian kemari?”

Kedua wanita itu mengebas-ngebaskan tangan mereka, berusaha menghilangkan debu yang beterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Personil DBSK yang kaget melihat kecantikan keduanya, berbisik-bisik kagum.

 “Yang berambut agak panjang bernama Sarah dan dia sudah menikah, jadi jangan kalian ganggu.” bisik Daniel kepada mereka. “Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, jika Josh tahu kalian mengaguminya seperti itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi.”

“Pacarnya?” tanya Junsu.

“Tidak.” jawab Daniel singkat. “Tapi dia sudah punya pacar juga.”

“Joshie?” kata Sarah ketika keduanya sudah dekat sekali, kaget dengan penampilan Josh. “Kenapa wujudmu seperti itu?” Dia merasa heran Josh tampil dengan _Eterna_ -nya namun tidak mengenakan seragam tempur yang biasanya mereka kenakan.

“Kau ganti model rambut, ya?” tanya Rebecca dan disambut gelak tawa dari yang lain. Josh hanya bisa merengut di tempatnya berdiri sementara yang menanyakan hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dengan Sarah dalam bingung.

“Makhluk yang kukirim ke sana tidak sampai, ya?” kata Justin setelah merasa puas tertawa.

“Oh, sampai kok.” jawab Sarah.

“Lalu apa yang kalian berdua kerjakan di sini?”

“Membantumu menyingkap tabir.” kata keduanya, mengerling satu sama lain, nyengir.

“Ha?”

* * *

“Ah, begitu rupanya.” tanggap keduanya setelah Josh menjelaskan semua hipotesisnya dengan panjang lebar.

Changmin yang mengantar dua cangkir teh dan beberapa kue kering—karena disuruh Jaejung, tentunya—langsung tertunduk malu ketika Sarah dan Becca mengucapkan terima kasih. Wajahnya merona agak merah. Buru-buru dia meninggalkan mereka.

“Kenapa dia?” tanya Josh kepada Daniel yang duduk di sebelahnya. Daniel hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa.

“Semua perkiraanmu tidak meleset.” tanggap Sarah sambil menghirup teh yang masih mengepul. Matanya sempat melihat ke arah gelas kosong berisi benda seperti kunci antik berukuran besar pada rak di depannya.

“Lalu kenapa kalian berdua kemari? Sekarang kalian terjebak sama seperti kami.” kata Josh. “Lebih mudah masuk kemari daripada keluar.”

“Kami bertugas membantumu mencari _core_.”

“ _Core_?” tanya Josh. Mendadak dia seperti baru mendapat inspirasi. “Tentu saja. Seperti balon.”

“Apa?” kata keduanya bingung.

Josh menatap mereka. “Kalau ada jalan masuk, seharusnya ada jalan keluar. Kalau dimensi ini analoginya sama seperti balon, berarti jalan keluarnya adalah _core_ yang kalian katakan tadi.”

“Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu.” kata Rebecca lalu menyeruput teh wangi itu.

“Tapi bagaimana kalian melakukannya?” tanya Josh. “Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kemari kalau bukan karena perasaan yang mendalam?” Dia menanyakan itu ketika Sarah dan Becca masih menyeruput teh. Karena tidak sabar, dia akhirnya bertanya lagi, “Musik?”

Keduanya mengangguk pelan. “Karena dimensi ini dibuat dari perasaan manusia, musik adalah satu cara untuk membuka jalannya. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah mendengarkannya.” Rebecca yang menanggapi. Ketiganya kembali terdiam sejenak.

“Mengherankan bukan? Musik bisa menyentuh jiwa manusia yang paling dalam.” tambah Sarah.

* * *

Semua personil DBSK ditambah Justin dan Daniel menjejalkan diri di dapur yang kecil sambil sesekali mengintip keluar, seakan-akan di luar ada tamu yang sangat penting dan hanya boleh dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu. Junsu yang terlalu banyak mengekspos dirinya, sering kali ditarik masuk oleh Yuchun atau Changmin.

“Apa yang mereka bicarakan?” tanya Jaejung penasaran.

“Nanti juga Josh akan kasih tahu.” kata Justin santai, sambil menghirup tehnya.

“Lalu kenapa kita berdesakan di sini seperti ini?” kata Yuchun.

“Tidak tahu.” kata Changmin cuek, diikuti gelak tawa dari Daniel. Dia hanya berusaha menikmati tehnya sambil bersadar di dekat wastafel.

Sunyi lama. Mereka masing-masing berusaha menangkap pembicaraan ketiganya di luar, tapi sama sekali tidak ada suara yang sampai ke sana.

“Jae _eomma_ , kita masih punya sereal?” tanya Junsu.

“Seharusnya masih.” kata Jaejung sambil membuka lemari atas. “Ah, ini dia.” Dia menyerahkannya kepada Junsu. Tapi sebelum Junsu mengambil sereal itu dari tangannya, buru-buru dia menariknya kembali. “Jangan panggil aku _eomma_ , aku _Hyung_ -mu.”

“Baik, _Hyung_.” katanya dengan tampang serius sambil menunduk hormat. Jaejung menyerahkan sereal itu kepadanya. Dia baru saja berbalik tapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Jaejung. “Tapi bukankah lebih pantas dipanggil _eomma_ —“

“Yah!” seru Jaejung berusaha meraih piring yang ada di dekatnya namun Junsu sudah menghilang dari dapur. Melihat itu yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

Meski sambil berlari, ketika dia melewati Josh, Sarah, dan Rebecca dia sempat melambai kepada mereka sambil tersenyum nakal; membuat ketiganya meledak tertawa.

“Kelihatannya kalian sudah akrab.” kata Sarah.

“Begitulah. Mereka semua sudah kuanggap adik sendiri.” kata Josh.

“Enaknya punya banyak adik…” kata Becca, menopang dagu. “Cakep-cakep lagi.”

“Selama mereka bersikap manis dan mau mendengar kata-katamu sih, iya…” lanjut Josh. Mereka hening sejenak. “Boleh aku meminta kalian melakukan sesuatu?”

* * *

Kira-kira satu setengah jam kemudian—meskipun di dunia itu waktu tidak bisa dihitung ataupun diukur—Josh pada akhirnya memperkenalkan Sarah dan Rebecca kepada yang lain. Semua anggota DBSK berjejer rapi seperti tentara dan di samping kanan-kiri mereka berdiri Daniel dan Justin.

“Saudara-saudaraku, kalian harus kuperkenalkan ke kedua teman baik sekaligus teman perjuanganku selama ini…” Dia menunjuk Sarah. “Ini Sarah. Kurasa kalian sudah mendengar suaranya tadi…” Sarah melambai.

“Apa? Yang menyanyi tadi itu dia?” kata Yunho.

“Ya, benar sekali!” kata Josh girang. “Dan ini Rebecca, tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Becca.” Dia berhenti sejenak.

“Hai,” kata mereka serempak, termasuk juga Justin dan Daniel.

“Daniel, Justin…Sedang apa kalian berdua di situ?” Josh baru tersadar kalau keduanya berada di barisan itu, padahal mereka berdua sudah mengenal Sarah dan Rebecca semenjak lama.

Sarah dan Becca tertawa lepas sambil memegang perut mereka. “Ketularan gila dari mana nih?” kata mereka dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh yang lain, kecuali Josh dan Justin.

“Mereka akan membantu kita keluar dari sini.” sela Josh serius kepada yang lain. “Hei!” Sekarang dia menegor Sarah dan Rebecca yang masih terkikik tidak tertahankan.

“Sori.” kata Sarah sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia berdeham. “Kita harus mencari lokasi di mana _core_ berada terlebih dahulu.”

“Jadi kalian tidak tahu di mana intinya berada?” tanya Daniel akhirnya.

“Tidak.” kata Rebecca santai sambil menuju pintu keluar namun berhenti di sana. “Kalau kalian saja tidak tahu, bagaimana kami bisa tahu?”

“Oh, astaga.” kata Josh lagi. Dia menuju sofa lalu menghempaskan diri. “Sebenarnya kalian Penjaga Waktu atau bukan sih?”

“Sekedar untuk informasi, Joshua Waterby, dunia ini waktunya tidak bergerak.” kata Sarah. “Jadi kekuatan kami sebagai Penjaga Waktu tidak ada gunanya.”

Justin juga mengangkat tangan, menandakan kalau dia juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

“Jadi untuk saat ini kita harus menggunakan metode tradisional.” lanjut Rebecca.

Daniel menghela napas. ”Tapi kalau dunia ini terus berkembang, jalan keluarnya juga akan semakin sulit dicari.”

“Lagipula dengan jumlah orang yang segitu banyak masuk kemari semalam, aku kurang yakin kita akan mudah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya.” tambah Justin.

“Jadi yang pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghentikan agar tidak ada lagi yang masuk kemari.” kata Yunho.

“Ah, cerdas.” kata Rebecca. Dia melangkah mendekati Josh lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di bahunya.  “Untungnya, disini sudah ada yang bisa melakukan itu.”

“Tapi...” Daniel tampak kuatir.

“Aku bisa melakukannya, dan kuharap satu segel untuk sementara ini cukup.” potong Josh. “Meski umumnya kita butuh tiga.”

“Ini memang hanya untuk sementara,” kata Sarah.

* * *

“Kalian sudah siap?” tanya Josh. Mereka semua menunjukkan pakaian mereka yang tebal, karena area yang akan mereka kunjungi termasuk cukup dingin karena daerah pegunungan, _well_ , setidaknya dingin untuk orang Indo.

“Kuharap pintunya masih di sana.” kata Yuchun.

“Menurutku mungkin sudah pindah lagi.” kata Changmin. Justin maupun Josh setuju dengannya.

“Kemana Sarah dan Becca?” tanya Jaejung.

“Mereka penasaran dengan dunia ini, jadi mereka berangkat duluan.” kata Daniel. Dia berbalik kepada Josh. “Tapi Sarah tadi sempat meminta agar ‘membawa pulang’ sebuah piano. Dia harus latihan katanya.”

Josh mendengus. “Membawa pulang piano? Dengan apa? Digendong?” tukasnya.

“Itulah gunanya penyihir di sini, kan?” Justin nyengir, dan Josh memutar bola matanya.

Mereka semua lalu bergegas menuju mobil. “Tadi kau bilang semalam ada banyak orang masuk ke mari?”

“Ya, kuperkirakan sekitar 50 orang. Dan semuanya berpencar di berbagai penjuru.” tanggap Justin sambil membuka pintu mobil. Dia mengeluarkan origami burung lagi dan membiarkannya terbang.

 Setelah melewati gang-gang kecil, akhirnya mobil itu berada di jalan utama yang tidak begitu besar. Justin membelokkan mobil ke kanan ke tujuan mereka sebelumnya, mencari pintu yang terbuat dari batu giok itu berada.

Ketika mobil itu melaju semakin tinggi mendaki gunung, udara perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin. Tak lama, kabut mulai menutupi pandangan mata. Justin langsung menghentikan mobil ketika mereka menemukan daerah terbuka. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, wajahnya berubah serius. Suhu AC mobil telah dibuat sehangat mungkin, namun udara dingin masih terasa.

“Kenapa ada kabut?” kata Yunho.

“Ini aneh.” kata Josh. “Biasanya daerah ini kalau siang tidak sedingin ini, kecuali kalau akan hujan atau…” Josh membuka jendela sedikit, dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang langsung menerpa mereka. Dia langsung menutupnya lagi.

“ _Aigo_ , _Hyung_ —“ kata Yuchun protes. Napasnya mengeluarkan asap.

Josh tidak menanggapi, namun dia bertukar pandang dengan Justin dan Daniel, yang duduk di belakang, pada di sisi lain mobil. Detik berikutnya Josh dan Justin secara serempak keluar dari mobil. Daniel hendak mengikuti mereka ketika Josh menghentikannya.

“Tinggal di sini.” katanya.

Daniel merengut. Dia melipat tangannya. “Kenapa selalu aku yang disuruh tinggal?” gumamnya.

Detik berikutnya mereka melihat sebuah selaput berwarna biru pucat dan tembus pandang melingkari mobil itu.

“Perisai?” kata Daniel, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

“Hei, kau disuruh tinggal.” kata Changmin.

“Tapi dia tidak bilang tinggal di dalam mobil. Kalian ikut?” Daniel menutup pintu itu.

Setelah saling memandang sejenak, kelimanya lalu berhamburan keluar dari mobil seakan terjadi kebakaran disitu; namun tiada seorang pun dari mereka yang berani melangkah keluar dari perisai.

Dari jauh mereka melihat Josh telah berganti baju dengan seragam tempurnya, entah kapan dia menggantinya. Justin sendiri berada tak begitu jauh di belakangnya sambil memegang tongkat di tangan kanannya. Dia juga telah berganti kostum dengan kostum yang mirip seperti pakaian tradisional Cina dengan sentuhan modern.

Justin mengebaskan tangannya perlahan, seakan sedang membersihkan kaca yang tidak terlihat. Kabut itu perlahan-lahan menipis, mengungkapkan kengerian yang ada di dalamnya.

Mereka ternganga dengan banyaknya makhluk yang mengepung mereka. Seluruh tubuh mereka seperti terbuat dari es.

Daniel mengenal makhluk itu. “Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sini?” tanya Daniel kaget.

“Apa itu?”

“Salah satu makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.” kata Daniel.

Untuk pertama kali itu kelima personil boyband itu melihat Justin bertempur. Ternyata dia sangat ahli dalam bela diri Cina. Ditambah dengan kemampuannya menggunakan sihir, yang sekali-sekali digunakannya, membuatnya sulit dikalahkan.

Di sisi lain, mereka juga belum melihat Josh bertempur seperti itu. Dulu, sewaktu di awal perjumpaan mereka dia kelihatan begitu lemah sampai harus lari jika ada yang mengejar, namun sekarang dia seakan menjadi orang yang berbeda. Dia melompat, menghindar, bahkan dapat membanting musuh dengan menggunakan kakinya.

“Apa Josh selalu seperti itu?” tanya Yuchun kepada Daniel. “Maksudnya kalau bertarung.”

“Oh, dia masih belum serius.” kata Daniel sambil tertawa. “Mungkin ada pengaruh dari kristalnya juga. Tapi yang ini? Kalian masih belum melihat apa-apa.”

Salah satu makhluk es itu mencoba menerjang perisai dengan cara menabrakkan diri tapi terpental jauh ke belakang, membuat yang lain melonjak kaget.

“Tenang saja.” kata Daniel santai. “Josh tidak akan dijuluki _the best guardian of protection_ kalau perisainya bisa rusak semudah itu.” Dia berbalik melihat ke arah Josh, namun kemudian menarik napas dan membuangnya keras-keras.

“Dia seperti menikmatinya.” kata Changmin, memicingkan matanya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka melihat Josh salto ke belakang, lalu berputar di tempatnya melempar semua pengepungnya. Di mulutnya tersungging senyuman nakal.

“Hei, berhenti main-main!” Mereka mendengar Justin menyahut. Ternyata dia memperhatikannya juga. “Kita tidak punya waktu seharian, kau tahu.”

“Dia benar-benar tidak serius.” kata Jaejung membiarkan Yunho mengintip dari balik bahunya.

“Kadang-kadang aku tidak yakin apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu.” kata Daniel. “Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan senjatanya?”

“Senjata?” kata Junsu tertarik. “Dia punya senjata?”

“Yang sangat ampuh dan sangat mengerikan.” tambah Daniel. Dia menopang dagu. “Tapi kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya?”

Pada saat itu Josh menangkap salah satu monster es, melemparnya, lalu menendangnya hingga menghantam yang lainnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya membuat sebuah pola tertentu, dan beberapa saat kemudian yang mereka lihat hanyalah cahaya yang menyilaukan.

“Lain kali bilang kalau kau mau menggunakan kristal!” Mereka mendengar Justin berteriak memprotes. Semuanya mengedip-kedipkan mata berusaha mengembalikan fokus mata mereka.

“Sori!” sahut Josh. Dia melangkah mendekati mereka.

Melihat fokus mereka masih belum pulih, dia menghampiri mereka satu persatu, dan meletakkan tangannya di mata mereka untuk beberapa saat. Aliran hangat dari tangannya membantu mereka untuk mengembalikan fokus mata.

“Sori,” katanya pelan. “memang seharusnya aku memberitahu kalian dulu.” Dia terus-menerus meminta maaf sembari membantu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

“Jangan lakukan itu lagi,” Daniel meninju bahunya pelan. “tidak baik juga untukmu, kan?”

“ _Yes, mom._ ” Josh mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dinasehati orang tuanya.

 Mobil itu kemudian meluncur menuju tempat tujuan mereka sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang indah dan sejuk membuat mereka terpana.

“Tunggu sampai kita di atas.” kata Josh nyengir, puas dengan kekaguman mereka.

“Junsu, kau bawa _handycam_?” tanya Jaejung.

“Sudah kusiapkan.” kata Josh. Dia menyerahkan handycam yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya.

Mereka saling memandang cukup lama.

“Kau masuk kamarku?” tanya Junsu.

Josh menghela napas. “Aku sudah memperkirakan ini, jadi kameranya aku ambil.”

“Oh.”

Kelima personil boyband itu dan Daniel kemudian asyik bercakap-cakap heboh mengenai keindahan tempat itu. Yuchun membuka jendela mobil lalu mulai merekam pemandangan alam yang hijau dan membentang luas. Lain halnya dengan yang terjadi pada mereka, di bagian depan keadaan sunyi. Justin sedang berfokus pada jalan yang menanjak dan berkelok-kelok, sementara Josh hanya diam membisu. Dia menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke kaca mobil sambil menopang dagu, memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

“ _Something on your mind_?” tanya Justin, membuyarkan lamunannya.

 _“No...not really_.”

Justin mendengus. “ _You are a poor liar._ ” katanya dengan mata yang terus menghadap ke depan.

Sunyi lama.

“Kau tahu,” kata Justin akhirnya. Dia menggunakan bahasa yang hanya dia dan Josh bisa pahami. “Keinginanmu yang pertama sudah dibayar lunas, jadi kau tidak perlu membayarnya lagi.”

Josh diam sejenak. “Ya, aku tahu.” tanggap Josh, juga dalam bahasa yang sama. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Justin, jika kau terus menggunakan kekuatanmu, kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu.”

Justin tertawa pahit. “Memang sudah kok.”

Josh membalikkan kepalanya cepat sekali, seakan-akan kepalanya itu mendadak patah dan terlepas dari lehernya. Dia menatap Justin yang masih terus melihat ke jalan. “Kau...tapi kenapa masih kau gunakan?”

Justin tersenyum simpul. “Kau tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanku?”

“Apa?” kata Josh cepat.

“Menghilangkan kemampuan ini untuk selamanya.” jawabnya.

Josh tertawa. “Itu keinginan yang sangat mudah. Namun apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, itu yang jadi masalah.”

“Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya...” Dia berhenti ketika matanya melihat ke kaca spion tengah. “ _What are you guys looking at_?”

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seluruh pandangan mengarah kepada mereka berdua, meski mereka tidak paham apa artinya. Semua pembicaraan mereka juga terekam di _handycam_ yang kini dipegang oleh Yunho.

“Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?” tanya Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

“Junsu, itu pembicaraan orang tua, kita tidak perlu ikut campur.”

“Yah! Shim Changmin!” sahut Josh dan Justin bersamaan.

Keduanya berusaha meraih apapun yang ada di dekat mereka untuk melempari Changmin. Changmin mengeluarkan suara tawanya dengan yang khas; suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

* * *

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tanjakan yang agak terjal. Untunglah seluruh jalan itu sudah diaspal.

Kata-kata yang pertama keluar dari mulut mereka ketika mereka tiba adalah, “Wow.”

“Tempat ini biasanya digunakan untuk memantau sebuah gunung yang berada di sebelah sana. Namun juga digunakan sebagai objek wisata.” kata Josh. “Ayo masuk. Seharusnya pintu itu ada di dalam.”

Mereka bertujuh mengikuti Josh masuk ke dalam, melewati pintu utama menuju ke sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya seperti taman. Jaejung mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas yang selalu dia bawa--meski telepon tidak dapat digunakan di dimensi ini—dan mulai memfoto keadaan di sekitar itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena sungguh jarang dia maupun teman-temannya berada di tempat yang sangat asri seperti itu. Dan, Josh memperhatikan, kemana pun Jaejung pergi Yunho selalu mendampinginya. Sama seperti gosip-gosip yang selalu dia dapatkan dari Internet.

“Aish, melihat mereka seperti itu membuatku terasa aneh.” kata Junsu.

Yuchun memukul kepalanya pelan. “Jangan bicara begitu.” katanya. “Kau tahu sendiri Jaejung itu orangnya sangat ceroboh. Dia beberapa kali jatuh dari panggung, kau ingat? Aku yakin Yunho merasa kalau ini tanggung jawabnya juga, itu sebabnya dia lengket terus dengannya.”

“Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Junsu?” sela Changmin. “Kalian sering meninggalkanku sendirian.” Dia memasang tampang sangar.

Yuchun dan Junsu tertawa. Yuchun mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Changmin.

“Ah lihat.” bisik Yuchun, menunjuk. Udara yang sejuk dan suasana yang nyaman sepertinya telah membuat Josh menjadi sangat mengantuk. Secara tidak sadar dia menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu tiang dari kayu lalu tertidur di situ sambil duduk.

Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya bisa menebak kalau dia sebenarnya memiliki beban yang berat, tampak dari ekspresi wajahnya yang ada kalanya berubah sedih.

Junsu, yang saat itu sedang memegang kamera, langsung merekam wajah tidur itu dari dekat.

“Aku tidak bisa menemukan pintu giok itu.” kata Daniel, tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Baik Yuchun, Junsu, maupun Changmin segera memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

“Oh...” katanya paham, setelah melihat Josh sedang pulas.

Yunho dan Jaejung muncul juga, dan langsung paham begitu melihat pemandangan itu.

Mereka kemudian berdiri agak jauh darinya lalu berbincang-bincang.

"Kau tidak menemukannya?" tanya Yunho. "Dimana Justin?"

Daniel mengangkat bahu. Handycam berpindah ke tangan Changmin dan sekarang dia sibuk mendokumentasikan alam sekitar.

"Di sepanjang jalan tadi aku juga tidak melihat pintu itu, seperti yang kita lihat dari, er—kertas tadi malam." kata Daniel lagi. "Mungkin lebih jauh lagi."

Yunho berpikir. "Tampaknya Josh benar." katanya. "Dunia ini berkembang."

"Ah, segelnya. Kita..." kata Daniel baru ingat. Dia mendongak ke langit dan mendadak termangu-mangu. "Sejak kapan dia melakukannya?"

Bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya, mereka semua mengikutinya, memandang ke arah langit.

Hari sangat cerah. Langit begitu biru di angkasa. Dan awan-awan putih bergumpal-gumpal tersebar di sana. Namun ada sesuatu di balik awan-awan itu. Setelah diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, ternyata ada sebuah lingkaran biru, hampir sebiru langit, berukuran raksasa disana dengan berbagai aksara dan bentuk garis di dalamnya.

"Itu segelnya?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Untuk memasangnya membutuhkan tenaga yang besar." jelasnya. "Pantas saja dia tertidur seperti itu."

Suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan membuat mereka berbalik. Justin mendekati mereka dengan wajah muram.

"Pintu itu sudah berpindah dari sini." katanya. Dia memegang origami kertas yang tadi di lepasnya. “Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Pintu itu hanya _decoy_.”

“ _Decoy_? Untuk memanggil kita kemari?” kata Changmin.

“Ya. Makhluk es yang kita temui tadi adalah buktinya.” tanggapnya, merasa sebal. "Lebih baik kita pulang saja, tidak ada yang bisa kita kerjakan di sini."

"Ah, tidak bisakah kita di sini lebih lama?" kata Junsu.

"Tidak." tanggap Justin. "Origami ini menangkap aktifitas yang tidak biasa di tempat ini. Kita harus segera turun." Dia mengangguk ke arah Josh yang masih pulas. "Tolong bangunkan dia."

Jaejung mengambil salah satu ponselnya lalu mengambil gambar Josh yang sedang tidur sebelum membangunkannya.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus berangkat." katanya sambil mengguncang bahunya.

Josh membuka matanya namun menutupnya lagi. "Sebentar lagi." gumamnya.

"Hei, bangun." Daniel mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang sehingga kepalanya bergerak seperti sedang melambai.

"Kelihatannya dia memang lelah." gumam Yunho.

Josh membuka matanya, namun hanya sebagian lalu berdiri dengan lesu. Melihatnya seakan-akan hendak tidur lagi dalam posisi berdiri, Daniel lalu menarik tangannya dengan paksa, menuntunnya langsung ke mobil.

“Kemana kita sekarang?”

“Ah, jangan lupa pesanan Sarah.”

“Kalau begitu kita ke toko alat musik dulu.” kata Justin sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

* * *

Mobil itu harus menempuh perjalanan setidaknya beberapa puluh kilometer untuk mencapai sebuah toko alat musik yang lumayan banyak koleksinya.

“Jangan rakus.” kata Justin ketika semuanya berhamburan keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke toko.

Toko itu tidak bisa dibilang besar, namun alat musik koleksinya cukup lengkap. Ada sebuah grand piano di tengah-tengah toko, sementara alat musik lain tersusun rapi di sepanjang dinding.

Kelima personil boyband langsung mengerumuni piano sementara yang lain asyik melihat-lihat. Jaejung memainkan beberapa nada, membuat Daniel kagum.

“Kau bisa main piano?” tanya Junsu padanya.

“Tidak. Aku hanya sempat belajar sedikit tentang gitar, tapi dengan jadwalku yang padat..." jawabnya.

“Bagaimana dengan dia?” tanya Yuchun mengangguk ke arah Josh yang sedang mengamati sekumpulan biola yang dipajang di dinding.

Daniel mengangkat bahu. “Josh tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku.” katanya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita tanya?” tanya Junsu lagi. Dan keduanya segera berlari kecil mendapati Josh.

“ _Hyung_ , kau bisa main musik?” tanya Junsu spontan.

“Tidak.” jawab Josh singkat, padat, dan jelas; langsung membuat keduanya kecewa. “Kakekku dulu seorang guru biola, tapi anak-anaknya maupun cucu-cucunya tidak pernah belajar keahlian ini. Aku bisa sedikit seruling, tapi karena sudah lama tidak pernah latihan…” Dia mengangkat bahunya. “Sungguh sayang, padahal musik bisa menjadi pelampiasan kita ketika merasa sendirian.” jelasnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

“Kenapa kau kedengarannya seperti Jaejung?” tanggap Junsu.

“He? Jaejung juga mengatakan hal  yang sama?” tanya Josh heran.

Junsu mengangguk. “Kau tahu betapa kesepiannya dia ketika kami harus berpisah menjadi dua grup.”

“Sulit berpisah dengan orang yang sangat dekatmu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku sangat paham itu.” Sinar mata Josh meredup.

Mendengar jawaban itu Junsu dan Daniel hanya bisa bertukar pandang dalam diam.

* * *

“Yuchun _Hyung_ , apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranmu?” tanya Changmin sambil melihat ke arah Yuchun yang seakan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Josh.

“Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih.” jawabnya.

Jaejung berhenti bermain piano. “Apa karena kesalahan kita?”

“Josh orangnya sangat sensitif, jadi mungkin saja.” Yunho.

“Jangan konyol. Itu bukan karena kalian.” kata Justin sembari mendekati mereka.

Mereka serempak berbalik. “Kau tahu sebabnya?” tanya Jaejung.

“Kurasa aku tidak pantas mengatakannya kepada kalian sebab biar bagaimana pun ini adalah masalah pribadi.

“Yang jadi masalah, ini adalah akar masalah yang menyebabkan kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini, jadi ada baiknya kalau kalian tahu. Tapi tidak sekarang.” Dia menghela napas panjang. “Sudah enam tahun berlalu tapi dia masih belum bisa melepasnya juga.”

Mereka lalu menghabiskan banyak waktu di toko musik itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ‘membawa pulang’ satu grand piano, beberapa gitar, seruling yang terbuat dari bambu, piano elektrik, dan beberapa benda lain. Barang sebanyak itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka karena Justin mengubah semuanya menjadi kecil, cukup untuk dibawa di dalam telapak tangan mereka. Josh dan Daniel tidak membawa apa-apa, tentu saja, karena kemampuan alami mereka yang bisa merusak apapun yang berkaitan dengan sihir.

"Eh?!" Junsu melompat kaget di tempat dia duduk. Semenjak mereka masuk ke mobil tadi dia sudah merasakan ada pemandangan yang lain, tapi dia sadar apa itu ketika mereka sudah separo jalan dari rumah. “ _Hyung_ , kau kembali ke wujudmu semula?”

Yang lain baru tersadar. “Ah.”

“Pantas ada yang terasa berbeda.” lanjut Jaejung.

“Sudah lebih baik?” tanya Daniel.

Josh mengangguk.

“Bukannya dengan wujud ini kau lebih rentan?” tanya Justin.

“Mungkin saja.” kata Josh. “Aku mencoba menggunakan segel untuk mencegah itu terjadi.”

“Kau yakin bisa berhasil?” tanya  Yunho.

“Tidak tahu.”

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi nyaris saja menabrak pembatas jalan dan seandainya saat itu mereka tidak sedang berdesakan seperti ikan sarden, pastilah semuanya sudah terjungkal mendengar jawabannya.

“Yah! Mengemudilah yang benar!” protes Josh.

“Tapi mengapa kau lakukan?” tanya Daniel. “Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau begitu lelah tadi.”

“Jadi kau hanya coba-coba?” tanya Justin dengan nada protes.

“Kalau tidak dicoba aku juga tidak akan tahu.” jawab Josh bijaksana. “Terus-menerus menggunakan _Eterna_ tidak baik juga."

“Kau mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk hal seperti itu?” Sekarang Justin kelihatan telah habis kesabarannya. Wajahnya berubah merah, menahan marah. “Apa kau mengira itu patut? Hah?”

Josh paham benar kenapa Justin naik darah. Bertindak sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya terlebih dahulu itu bukan sifat Josh yang biasanya penuh dengan pertimbangan. "Tentu saja." jawab Josh tenang.

Justin mendengus keras-keras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update with another boring chapter. =_____=a
> 
> Di beberapa chapter ini fokusnya lebih banyak ke OC karena inti masalah ini hanya bisa diselesaikan olehnya. Setelah saya baca lagi, kok rasanya DBSK jadi seperti figuran saja, ya? :hammer: Tapi dah terlanjur, genjot saja sampai akhir cerita.


	6. Hibernation

“Dari mana saja kalian?” tanya Rebecca sambil bercakak pinggang ketika mereka baru saja tiba, seperti seorang ibu yang langsung memarahi anaknya karena pulang terlalu malam.

“Di mana kita akan meletakkan barang-barang sebanyak ini?” tanya Daniel, tidak mempedulikannya. “Di dalam rumah tidak akan cukup.”

“Di rumah sebelah.” kata Sarah yang bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju rumah sebelah yang tidak kalah besarnya. Dia sempat bergidik melihat ke arah piano mini yang dipegang Jaejung.

Mereka menaruh semua alat instrumen mini itu di posisi yang diminta oleh Sarah sebelum Justin mengembalikannya ke ukuran semula.

“Kemana saja kalian hari ini?” tanya Josh.

“Hanya melihat-lihat.” jawab Sarah. “Belanja beberapa barang, kami sempat ke pantai juga.”

“Belanja, maksudmu ‘mengambil’.” kata Daniel, dan dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sarah.

Josh tertawa kecil. “Melihat dunia kosong ini, kalian pasti bersenang-senang.” katanya. “Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalian berdua membawa mobil sambil menjerit-jerit sepanjang jalan.”

“Apa maksudmu? Kami tidak menggunakan alat transportasi apapun.” kata Rebecca bingung.

Daniel melongo. “Jadi, dengan apa kalian ke pantai? Teleport?” tanyanya.

Sarah menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahu.

“Bukannya teleportasi itu belum mungkin?” tanya Yuchun.

Rebecca menimpali, “Ah, meskipun di dunia teleportasi masih belum mungkin, tapi kami sudah menemukan teknologinya semenjak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Memang masih rahasia dari dunia luar.”

Yang lain saling bertukar pandang tapi Josh justru kelihatan senang. “Semua komunikasi dan teleportasi keluar tidak bisa dilakukan. Sepertinya kita menemukan satu kelemahan lagi.” katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

Dia melihat ke arah yang lain, yang tampaknya tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan.

“Lagi? Kau menemukan yang lain?” tanya Yunho bertanya-tanya.

Josh mengangguk cepat, masih sambil nyengir. Dia tidak sanggup memyembunyikan kegembiraannya. “Koneksi internet disini juga tetap bisa digunakan, walau dengan banyak keterbatasan. Kita tidak bisa login atau sesuatu apapun yang bersifat mengunggah. Aku bahkan pernah mencoba untuk mengunggah website palsu untuk memberitahu Profesor di mana aku tapi tidak berhasil.”

“Apa?”

Mendengar penjelasan Josh membuat raut wajah mereka langsung berubah.

“ _Hyung_...” Josh berbalik dan mendapati yang lain memasang tampang sangar kepadanya.

Josh bingung. “Eh?”

Dan mereka meninggalkan dia begitu saja di sana tanpa bilang apa-apa.

“Apa aku berbuat salah?” tanyanya. Dan dia merasa kepalanya baru saja dipukuli dengan majalah.

“Kurasa kau tidak memberitahu mereka tentang hal sepenting itu, dasar.” kata Rebecca juga meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mematung.

“He? Bukannya mereka sudah tahu?” tukasnya dalam bahasa daerahnya. “Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali sebelumnya kalau aku menemukan informasi tentang mereka dari Internet.”

“Tapi kau tidak bilang kau menemukannya dari dalam dunia ini, kan?”

Josh terhenti. “Ah, kurasa kau benar.”

* * *

Enam laki-laki dewasa yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Kira-kira itulah gambaran yang terjadi di rumah itu beberapa waktu kemudian. Hanya Changmin, Sarah, dan Rebecca yang tampaknya cepat melupakan masalah sepele seperti itu. Dan parahnya, Justin pun ikut-ikutan bertingkah laku sama. Mungkin dia menganggapnya hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

Mereka berenam berusaha menghindari Josh sebisa mungkin, berkumpul rapat-rapat di depan laptop sambil tertawa-tawa, tapi langsung diam ketika Josh lewat. Melihat itu, Changmin dan Rebecca memutar bola mata mereka sementara Sarah hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, tertawa diam-diam.

Alhasil, Josh lalu mengambil jarak dengan mereka dengan muka cemberut dan kedua pipinya sudah seperti bakpau, dia duduk jauh di belakang dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya. Dia bahkan menghindar dari Sarah yang mencoba bertanya sesuatu padanya.

Merasa capek ikut-ikutan bertingkah aneh, Josh akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka di situ dan masuk ke kamarnya.

“Aish, aku bisa gila.” gumamnya setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Dengan gontai, dia menuju tempat tidurnya. Mendadak dia sudah peduli lagi tentang apa yang mereka lakukan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan hanya ingin segera tidur.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Josh langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dengan kaki yang masih menggantung di tepi tempat tidur, dia pun terlelap.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu?” kata Changmin sambil melepas earphone dari telinganya. “Kalian bertingkah seperti anak-anak.”

Karena tidak ada yang menanggapi, dia memanggil mereka sekali lagi. “ _Hyung_!”

“Aish, kami sudah dengar.” tanggap Yunho. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk dan terus berkutat dengan laptop.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu melangkah menuju tangga.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Junsu.

“Tidur.” jawabnya singkat sambil menaiki tangga.

“Berapa lama kau kira ini akan bertahan?” tanya Sarah kepada Rebecca setengah berbisik.

“Paling-paling besok pagi sudah baikan.” jawabnya menebak.

“Kau yakin?”

Rebecca mengangkat bahu. “Seandainya saja aku tahu...”

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi ketika Daniel terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah Josh yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dan kecuali ingatannya salah, Josh seakan tidak bergerak satu senti pun dari posisinya semalam. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan itu dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

“Pagi.” sapa yang lain ketika dia lewat. Mereka semua sudah rapi dan sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tamu, terkecuali Jaejung yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan Justin yang menghilang entah ke mana.

“Jam berapa sekarang?” Dan dia mendadak ingat betapa bodohnya dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu di sebuah dunia yang waktunya tidak bergerak. “Ah, lupakan.”

Membutuhkan waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit baginya di kamar mandi untuk merapikan diri. Untunglah ketika dia selesai, Jaejung telah siap dengan masakannya karena perutnya sudah keroncongan.

“Mana Josh?” Itu pertanyaan pertama yang dia lontarkan ketika melihat mereka semua mulai menikmati sarapan di meja makan.

“Kurasa dia masih belum bangun.” jawab Sarah sambil mengagumi kelezatan masakan Jaejung.

Menghela napas, dia lalu menuju kamarnya. “Tidak biasanya.” gumamnya.

* * *

Mereka sedang berbincang seru mengenai makanan ketika Daniel berlari mendapati mereka dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajahnya yang putih berubah semakin putih sekarang.

Melihat ekspresinya, mereka langsung sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

“Josh, dia...aku tidak bisa membangunkannya.” katanya terengah.

Yang lain sempat mematung sejenak sebelum berlari mengikutinya ke kamar.

Josh masih terbaring persis seperti yang dilihat Daniel terakhir kali. Sekarang mereka berkerumun di dalam kamar itu, memandangnya dari jauh.

“Kenapa posisi tidurnya seperti itu?” tanya Sarah.

“Tidak tahu.” jawab Daniel. “Itu sudah sejak tadi malam.”

“Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali?”

Daniel mengangguk. Junsu berniat membantu Josh mengangkat kakinya ke tempat tidur.

“Eh, tungg—“

Peringatan Daniel terlambat karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Untung yang lain berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh terpelanting ke belakang.

“Aku baru mau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa mendekatinya sama sekali.”

“Perisai?” Sarah dan Rebecca saling bertukar pandang.

Daniel mengangguk lagi. “Pasti dia tidak sadar menggunakannya sewaktu tertidur.”

Dari cara Rebecca memandangi Josh yang sedang tidur, jelas terlihat bahwa dia sedang berpikir.

“Atau perisai itu memang aktif untuk melindunginya.” katanya kemudian.

“Dari apa?”

Rebecca tidak menjawab. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekati Josh. Dalam jarak tertentu dia berhenti, dan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuhnya.

“Becca, apa yang kau—“

Tangannya berhenti beberapa puluh senti dari Josh. Seberkas cahaya berwarna biru pucat kekuningan dan melengkung muncul di dekat tangannya.

“Kami tidak akan menyakitinya. Kami hanya ingin membantu.” kata Rebecca pelan. Yang lain saling memandang dalam bingung.

Berkas cahaya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Dengan hati-hati, Rebecca mendekatkan tangannya lagi hingga akhirnya menyentuh tangan Josh. Perisai itu telah menghilang.

Sambil menghela napas lega, Rebecca segera memeriksa denyut nadi Josh.

“Dia tidak apa-apa.” katanya kemudian. “Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia tidur.”

* * *

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” tanya Daniel setelah mereka meninggalkan Josh sendirian di kamar.

“Kurasa ini yang dimaksudkan profesor dengan _Final Stage_.” jawabnya.

“ _Final Stage_? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Yuchun, kelihatan kuatir dengan kata-kata itu.

“Kurasa kita semua sudah tahu kalau kristalnya menghitam.” kata Rebecca, sambil menyeruput teh panas. “ _Final Stage_ merupakan tahap akhir dari pembersihan kristal.”

“Jadi kristalnya akan segera kembali?” kata Daniel berusaha tidak tampak gembira, namun gagal dengan dramatis.

“Ya, tapi untuk itu dia butuh waktu. Dia harus tidur.” kata Rebecca.

“Berapa lama?” tanya Jaejung.

“Tidak tahu.” Sekarang dia mengambil sepotong kue kering dari toples. “Itu berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang. Aku harap tidak terlalu lama.”

Sunyi lama.

“Baiklah. Karena tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya, sekarang aku mau latihan.” kata Sarah sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku ikut.” kata yang lain.

Jaejung menyikut Yunho. “Aku akan tinggal di sini. Setidaknya harus ada yang mengawasi Jo- _Hyung_.” katanya.

“Tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang di sini.” kata Rebecca. “Kau ikut dengan yang lain. Kalian juga harus tetap latihan. Berada di dunia seperti ini sebenarnya merupakan kesempatan untuk berlatih, membuat lagu, dan macam-macam lagi. Daniel, kau juga ikut mereka.”

“Kau yakin?”

Rebecca bercakak pinggang, menatapnya serius. “Kurasa kau juga suka musik kan?”

Daniel mengangkat bahu, lalu mendahului yang lain ke rumah sebelah.

Tak berselang lama, dari sebelah terdengar alunan nada piano diikuti dengan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu yang membahana. Karena jarak kedua rumah itu hanya bersebelahan, Rebecca bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ketika itu dia sedang merapikan selimut Josh.

“Berapa lama kau akan seperti kepompong, Pangeran tidur?” gumamnya. “Ketika kau bangun, semua kemampuanmu akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi tantanganmu akan semakin berat juga.” Dia memukul tepi tempat tidur Josh lalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri. “Kurasa aku akan bergabung dengan yang lain.”

Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu. Meski sedang tertidur, mata Josh sesekali bergerak. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sambil mengawasinya lebih lanjut. Setiap kali mendengar lagu maupun suara alat musik, matanya pun ikut bergerak.

“Menarik.” gumamnya sambil nyengir lalu meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Sore itu mereka semua berkumpul di rumah Sarah dan Rebecca setelah berlatih menyanyi sejak pagi.

“Suara kalian bagus sekali.” puji Sarah sambil bertepuk tangan.

“Terima kasih.” tanggap Junsu malu-malu, dan dia disenggol oleh Changmin. Changmin, yang akhirnya ketahuan lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yuchun, Jaejung, Yunho, dan Daniel yang memperhatikan itu tersenyum geli.

“Aku yakin seandainya Josh mendengarnya, dia pasti suka.” kata Sarah.

“Oh, dia dengar kok.” tanggap Rebecca.

Mereka menatapnya heran. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

“Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.” Dia memangku kakinya. “Aku rasa musik bisa membantu mempercepat pemulihannya.”

”Dugaanmu tepat.”

Mereka berbalik. Justin baru saja tiba.

“Dari mana saja kau seharian?” tanya Daniel.

“Mengurus sesuatu sebelum _grand performance_.” jawabnya lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari Daniel, Sarah, dan Rebecca. “Mencari titik lemah dimensi ini sebelum Pangeran tidur kita bangun.”

“Jadi kau sudah tahu?” tanya Jaejung.

“Ya, aku sudah tahu dari pagi ketika menjenguk kamarnya. Setelah melewati masa hibernasi, kekuatannya akan kembali seperti semula.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Yuchun. “Aku jadi ingin tahu.”

“Pertarungan kemarin benar-benar _cool_.” kata Junsu antusias.

“Kalian diserang monster kemarin?” tanya Sarah tertarik. “Seberapa banyak?”

“Sangat banyak. Dan kami hanya berdua.” Justin yang menjawab.

“Josh tidak serius bertarung.” kata Daniel sambil merengut.

“Dan dia menggunakan kristal?” tanya Sarah sambil tersenyum geli.

“Bagaimana kau tahu?” tanya Yunho.

“Cahayanya terlihat sampai tempat kami berada.” kata Rebecca, menghela napas. “Lagipula, melihat sifatnya, dia memang seperti itu.”

“Kalau boleh tahu, sejak kapan kalian berteman?” tanya Changmin.

“Yah, bisa dikatakan mulai berteman dekat semenjak SMP.” jawab Rebecca.

“Kalau aku, SMA.” kata Sarah sambil mengangkat tangan. “Menurut kalian, seperti apa dia?” Melihat arah pembicaraan menuju ke sana, dia buru-buru melontarkan pertanyaan itu sebelum ada yang menanyakan.

“Hmm...awalnya dia kelihatannya menjaga jarak tapi setelah terbiasa, dia orang yang cukup cerewet.” Changmin yang menjawab. “Dengan kata lain dia kelihatannya dingin di luar, tapi setelah mengenalnya, dia tidak seperti itu.”

Yang lain tertawa. “Ya, memang seperti itulah dia.” kata Sarah dan Rebecca setuju.

“Hei, bukannya itu yang pernah dikatakan Junsu mengenai Jaejung?” kata Yuchun.

“Iya,” kata Changmin mengangguk. “Yunho juga.”

“Ti—tidak, kapan aku bilang begitu?” kata Yunho mencoba menyangkal.

“Aish, waktu di radio. Radio! Kau masih ingat?” kata Yuchun lagi sementara mulut Jaejung kini melebar, menyeringai.

“Radio yang mana? Kita terlalu banyak melakukan siaran radio.” Kini ada rona warna pink di sekitar tulang pipinya.

“Sewaktu kau ditanyakan kau suka tipe cewek seperti apa, dan kau justru menjawab apa yang kau lihat dari Jaejung.” timpal Junsu.

Jaejung sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

“Kau benar-benar bisa menimbulkan salah presepsi, kau tahu?” kata Changmin. “Jaejung juga pernah begitu, malah lebih berbahaya.”

Topik pembicaraan mereka benar-benar bergeser. Baik Daniel, Sarah, Rebecca, maupun Justin kini hanya duduk diam mendengarkan mereka sambil senyum tidak tertahankan.

“Ah,” potong Justin akhirnya. “Sebelum aku lupa, mulai hari ini aku meminta kalian, terutama kalian berlima untuk lari pagi setiap hari.”

“Sebenarnya kami sudah melakukannya setiap pagi.” kata Yunho. “Tapi karena situasi di luar kurang memungkinkan, beberapa hari ini kami di rumah saja.”

Justin memandang mereka dengan penasaran. “Josh yang meminta kalian?”

“Ya.” jawab mereka serempak.

“Dia bilang, nanti kami akan membutuhkannya jadi stamina kami harus dijaga.” lanjut Junsu. “Dia juga sempat memberikan latihan ketangkasan.”

“Latihan ketangkasan? Seperti apa?” tanya Daniel.

“Latihan menghindari objek-objek dan semacamnya.” Yuchun melanjutkan menjawab, “Katanya cukup membantu untuk menghindari musuh.”

“Ada juga latihan melompati gedung-gedung tinggi.” tambah Changmin. “Gravitasi dunia ini kurang dari separuh gravitasi dunia kita jadi itu sangat mungkin dilakukan. Cukup mengasyikkan.”

“Ya, terutama Jaejungie. Dia senang sekali ketika menang setelah melompati dua puluh gedung tinggi.” tambah Yunho

“APA? Dua puluh gedung?” seru Daniel, Sarah, dan Rebecca kaget. Justin menepuk dahinya. “Josh yang menyuruh kalian?”

“Itu latihan yang bagus, tapi melompati dua puluh gedung…” kata Justin. “…berapa lama kalian melakukannya?” Dia berhenti karena mendadak sadar dengan yang dikatakannya sendiri. “Sori, aku lupa tidak ada satuan waktu di dunia ini.”

“Harus terus dilatih, agar refleknya lebih peka.” kata Rebecca. “Pasti kalian kesulitan.”

“Awalnya memang sulit, tapi lama-kelamaan mengasyikkan.” tanggap Jaejung nyangir.

“Baguslah.” Justin menghela napas lega. “Aku sudah membuat pembatas sekitar satu kilometer dari sini supaya bisa kalian pergunakan untuk lari pagi.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Dan, satu lagi.”

Mereka memandang ke arahnya lagi. “Aku tahu kebiasaan kalian di Korea adalah meminum minuman keras atau sejenisnya, tapi aku harus meminta kalian untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Karena mungkin saja ketika tiba-tiba kita harus keluar dari sini, atau ketika kita diserang, kalian tidak kedapatan sedang teler. Minuman keras dapat membuat refleks kita menjadi lebih lambat.”

“Josh juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu.” kata Yunho. “Dia sudah melarang kami meminum minuman keras sejak lama.”

“Jaejung pernah membangkang dan dia dimarahi habis-habisan.” kata Junsu mengenang. “Padahal waktu itu dia cuma minum segelas.”

“Tidak. Itu dia lakukan karena dia kesal perkataannya tidak didengarkan.” kata Daniel akhirnya. “Josh kalau suaranya tidak meninggi justru berarti dia sedang marah besar.” Dia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya lalu dengan suara gemetar dia berkata, “Aku sudah pernah melihat bagaimana dia murka. Dan aku masih ketakutan setiap kali mengingatnya.”

Mereka berlima memandangnya dengan tatapan ngeri. Junsu menelan ludah keras-keras.

Sarah menghela napas. “Josh orang yang sabar dan penyayang, tapi kalau dia murka…” katanya dengan tenang. “…bahkan Adam terkadang tidak bisa menahannya. Yang paling mampu membuatnya kembali tenang selama ini hanyalah Liz, tapi semenjak kejadian itu…” Dia berhenti, matanya berpindah dari Rebecca, Daniel, lalu Justin.

“Tapi dia kelihatannya seperti mau menangis ketika Jaejung berdebat dengannya.” kata Junsu.

“Jika dia tidak menyayangi kalian seperti keluarga sendiri, dia tidak akan seperti itu.” kata Sarah. “Apakah ketika kau melanggar terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik, Jaejung?”

Mereka semua menatapnya. “Bagaimana kau tahu?”

Daniel menghela napas sambil memandang eternit rumah. “Dia melarang karena biasanya itu berbahaya. Aku juga pernah melanggar, beberapa kali malah. Dan akibatnya aku sendiri yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Akibat yang fatal.”

Sunyi lama.

“ _Well_ , setidaknya kita sudah harus siap kalau waktunya tiba.” kata Justin sambil bangkit berdiri. “Masih ada yang harus kulakukan sebelum makan siang.”

Jaejung melompat kaget. “ _Aigoo_ , aku lupa.” katanya, karena biasanya dia yang mendapat tugas untuk memasak.

“Aku akan membantumu.” kata Sarah, juga ikut berdiri.

“Aku juga.” tambah Rebecca. “Karena kau kokinya, katakan apa yang bisa kami bantu.”

“Hei, aku baru sadar…” kata Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat mereka berbalik. Dia tampak sedang berpikir serius. “Kalian merasa kejadian di dunia ini mirip sesuatu?”

“Mirip apa?” tanya Yunho.

Changmin melangkah menuju piano, lalu mulai memainkan beberapa chord sebelum memandang mereka dengan penuh arti. Yang lain membalas tatapannya dengan serius.

“ _Darkness eyes_?”

Dahi Sarah dan Justin berkerut. Secara tidak sadar keduanya saling bertukar pandang namun tatapan mereka tidak saling bertemu.

“Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya.” kata Sarah. “Lagu yang kalian nyanyikan?”

“Ya, dalam bahasa Jepang.” jawab Yuchun.

“Aku tahu beberapa lagu bahasa Jepang dan aku ingin mendengar lagu kalian. Masalahnya aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang jadi kalau soal terjemahannya...” katanya lagi. “Justin, bisa kau bantu kami?”

“Ya,” tanggap Justin cepat. “aku ingin melihat seberapa mirip isi lagu itu dengan dunia ini.”

“Sekarang?” tanya Junsu, agak protes karena perutnya sudah mulai bersenandung rindu.

“Ya,” kata Sarah lagi. “setelah itu aku mau langsung memasak di dapur. Kurasa kalian sudah kelaparan juga.”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang sejenak. “Baiklah.” tanggap mereka kemudian dengan lesu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini mengandung beberapa hal yang tidak disebutkan dalam chapter sebelumnya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar fic ini tidak terlalu panjang. Jadi jangan bingung sewaktu membacanya, ya?


	7. The Lovers

Malam itu berkumpul di rumah Sarah untuk berdiskusi. Sarah, Rebecca, dan Daniel mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan sofa yang diduduki kelima anggota boyband dan Justin.

“Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan kepada kalian apa yang terjadi.” kata Justin memulai. Semua hadir di situ, termasuk juga Sarah, Rebecca, dan Daniel yang sudah mengetahui cerita itu terlebih dahulu. Justin sengaja memilih duduk di kursi biasa daripada sofa agar dia bisa lebih leluasa bercerita.

“Josh adalah salah seorang Penjaga terkuat yang pernah ada. Dia hanya berada satu tingkat di bawah Adam, pemimpin mereka.” katanya. “Itu karena dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pertempuran.

“Tapi secara alami, mereka semua—termasuk mereka berdua…” kata Justin sambil menunjuk Sarah dan Rebecca, “…memiliki kemampuan yang tidak biasa.” Dia menyandarkan punggugnya di sandaran kursi lalu melanjutkan. “Ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun, mereka sudah secara tidak sadar menyegel salah satu makhluk yang sangat merepotkan waktu itu. Dari situlah Josh mulai mengenal Elizabeth, yang sering kami panggil Liz, yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.”

“7 tahun?” seru mereka semua. Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

“Ya, tapi semenjak kejadian itu ingatan kami semua terkunci, dan kami melupakan siapa kami hingga kami berumur 12 tahun.” tambah Sarah. “Atau dalam kasusku, 15 tahun.”

“Josh adalah orang yang pertama terbuka ingatannya setelah Profesor Ico menunjukkan rekaman mengenai penyegelan itu.” Rebecca melanjutkan, “Semenjak saat itu, selama ingatan kami belum kembali, dia selalu melindungi kami diam-diam.”

“Kami menjadi target buruan musuh. Suatu saat di hadapan tujuh orang dari kami, dia terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi mereka. Itulah awal mula kemunculan kemampuannya untuk membuat perisai pelindung.”

“Josh kembali bertemu dengan Liz ketika kami di SMA. Dan itu membangkitkan kenangan-kenangan lama di antara mereka.

“Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, kemampuan Josh semakin maju. Karena kelihatannya kemana pun dia berada, pasti selalu ada masalah.” Dia berhenti disitu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke pokok masalah. “Meski pacaran, Josh sangat menghormati Liz. Jadi dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya dengan tidak sopan.” Rebecca menambahkan. “Mereka sangat dekat dan saling mencintai. Setelah cukup lama pacaran mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi belum juga keinginan itu terwujud, sebuah berita sampai ke telinga Josh, membuatnya shok berat.”

Mereka semua diam, menunggu. Baik Sarah dan Rebecca bertampang suram. Sementara Daniel hanya menunduk.

“Apa yang terjadi?” Yuchun memberanikan diri bertanya. Dia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh mereka semua karena kesunyian itu.

Sunyi lama. Karena tidak ada yang berbicara, sehingga akhirnya Justin yang buka mulut.

“Orang tua Liz terkena suatu masalah yang sangat berat. Dan jalan penyelesaiannya cuma dengan menikahkan anaknya.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Liz tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan seseorang bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Liz sendiri.”

Mata mereka terbelalak. Pernikahan yang diatur oleh orang tua? Di jaman seperti ini?

“Josh tidak berbuat apa-apa?” tanya Changmin.

Sarah menggeleng. “Saat dia tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pernikahan itu sudah disepakati dan legal secara hukum secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menentangnya. Dan sepertinya mereka memalsukan tanda tangan Liz di sana.”

“Pernikahan itu pasti melukai mereka berdua.” kata Yunho.

“Tidak, Yunho.” kata Daniel akhirnya. Dia terlihat marah. “Pernikahan itu tidak melukai mereka, tapi menghancurkan mereka.”

“Josh benar-benar depresi.” tambah Rebecca sambil menitikkan air mata. “Dia pergi entah ke mana. Semua panggilan dari ponsel dan komunikator tidak dia jawab. Beberapa hari kemudian kami baru sadar kalau dia sudah tidak bisa dihubungi lagi.”

“Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, profesor Ico langsung mengerahkan semua Penjaga dari seluruh dunia untuk mencarinya. Karena biar bagaimana pun dia tidak akan menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja. Itu bukan sifat Josh.”

“Kami mencari di semua tempat yang bisa kami capai.” Daniel mengambil tisu lalu membuang ingus. “Sori.” Dia melempar tisu itu ke tempat sampah lalu melanjutkan, “Kami juga mencari di semua tempat yang pernah kami kunjungi. Bahkan dunia-dunia yang asing bagi kami juga sudah kami periksa, namun hasilnya nihil.”

“Siapa yang menyangka kalau tempat itu ada di dalam lorong antar dimensi?” tambah Rebecca.

“Tapi kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang?” tanya Changmin. “Josh pernah bilang kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Justin dan Changmin mengangguk.

“Lorong antar dimensi itu sangat luas; sama seperti kalian berjalan di sebuah lapangan luas dan gelap tanpa penerangan. Tidak semua bahayanya juga kami ketahui.” jelas Rebecca. “Bahkan dengan semua teknologi kami pun tidak bisa mendeteksi itu.”

“Sebenarnya setelah enam bulan mencari tanpa hasil, akhirnya kami mengambil kesimpulan kalau dia tidak menghilang ke dimensi apa pun, namun di suatu tempat di lorong antar dimensi.” Rebecca menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. “Butuh waktu setidaknya empat tahun untuk menemukan lokasinya, dan satu setengah tahun untuk cara masuk ke dalamnya.

“Awalnya kami hampir putus asa untuk mencari jalan masuk, tapi pada saat itu, tiga dari kalian mendadak menghilang dengan cara yang sama. Satu setengah tahun kemudian Yunho dan Changmin ikut menghilang. Kami bekerja keras untuk mencari tahu jawabannya dan akhirnya menemukan korelasinya.”

“Karena kalian berlimalah kami berhasil menemukan jalan masuk ke sini. Jadi kurasa aku harus berterima kasih.” Sarah dan Rebecca membungkukkan badan mereka sedikit. Kelima personil itu dengan canggung balas membungkuk. Mereka tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih karenanya.

“Josh adalah aset yang sangat berharga.” kata Daniel. “Dalam tujuh puluh tahun terakhir tidak ada yang bisa membuat perisai yang begitu kuat seperti dia.”

“Tapi justru karena itu dia menjadi target utama musuh.”

“Apa?” kata mereka kaget.

“Karena jika pelindung hilang, semuanya hanyalah masalah kecil.” Changmin yang menjawab. “Sama seperti kepiting; meski cangkangnya keras, tapi dalamnya sangat lunak.” Dia kemudian tersadar. “Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa, karena kau ada benarnya.” kata Sarah cepat. “Kemampuannya benar-benar tidak biasa. Dia bisa membuat pelindung paling kuat. Bahkan bom yang daya ledaknya paling kuat sekalipun tidak bisa menghancurkannya. Selain itu dia satu-satunya _healer_ dan kemampuan bertarungnya nomor dua terbaik dari semua Penjaga.”

“Semua yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua Penjaga.” tambah Daniel.

“Kau tidak memilikinya?” tanya Jaejung. Daniel menggeleng. “Tapi setidaknya kalian memiliki elemen yang sama. Apakah itu berarti kalian memiliki kemampuan yang sama?”  Daniel menggeleng lagi.

“Penjaga dengan elemen yang sama tidak berarti memiliki kemampuan yang sama.” jelas Sarah. “Untuk generasi berikutnya, bisa jadi yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat perisai bukan _The Guardian of Water_.”

Sunyi lama.

“Tapi _Ahjusshi_ , ada begitu banyak orang yang depresi di dunia ini, tapi kenapa awalnya hanya Josh? Kenapa hanya kami?” tanya Changmin penasaran.

Ahjusshi adalah panggilan yang berarti tuan.

“Sepertinya kondisinya harus sama atau setidaknya mirip.” Daniel cepat menjawab, sebelum Justin memprotes kenapa mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjusshi.

“Kalian sudah bersahabat selama beberapa tahun kan? Dan kalian sudah sangat dekat?”

“Begitulah. Kami dulu bahkan pernah saling tukar cela—“ Keempat personil lain langsung membekap mulut Junsu.

“Yah! Apa yang mau kau katakan?” tegor mereka. “Jangan bicarakan itu di sini.” Junsu membuat lambang damai dengan kedua tangannya, yang menandakan kalau dia mengerti sehingga mereka melepaskannya.

Hanya Justin yang tersenyum geli sementara yang lain hanya bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Lalu Josh bagaimana?” tanya Jaejung, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Dia dan Liz berpacaran hampir selama dua puluh tahun.” jelas Rebecca.

“Dua puluh tahun?!” seru mereka sambil tertawa tidak percaya.

“Pacaran dua puluh tahun dan masih belum menikah?” tanya Yunho tertawa.

“Ya, mereka pasangan yang aneh.” kata Sarah berdecak. “Cinta monyet selama dua puluh tahun.”

“Josh saja yang kurang agresif.” kata Justin sambil memutar bola matanya. ”Soal tugasnya sebagai Penjaga, dia memang hebat, sampai-sampai mendapat banyak julukan. Tapi kalau soal cinta...” Dia menghela napas.

“Dua puluh tahun waktu yang cukup lama.” kata Changmin. “Pantas kalau perpisahan mereka justru menimbulkan frustasi.”

“Kalian juga lama kan? Selain itu kalian juga sangat dekat. Kondisinya cocok.” kata Justin. “Mungkin saja ada yang masuk ke sini sebelum kalian tapi kasus kalianlah yang paling heboh sehingga lebih mudah kami lacak.”

“Kami bisa membayangkan itu.” kata Yuchun.

“Tapi sebenarnya kristal itu apa? Dan apa hubungan kisah Josh dengan kristalnya yang menghitam?”

“Lebih mudahnya, kristal merupakan wujud dari semua perasaan dari Penjaga. Proses kristalisasinya terjadi karena Holy...”

Dan akhirnya Sarah, Rebecca, Justin, dengan dibantu Daniel harus menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Penjaga seharian itu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekilas mengenai Holy yang lebih jelas bisa dibaca di fanfic Harry Potter and the Protection of Guardians :)


	8. The Return

Jika dihitung berdasarkan berapa kali matahari tenggelam, maka hari itu adalah hari ketiga mereka semua beraktifitas tanpa Josh. Meski itu dihitung sebagai hari ketiga, tapi sesungguhnya sulit diketahui secara pasti karena pada hari pertama siang jauh lebih panjang dan malam  lebih pendek dari biasanya. Bahkan mereka yakin satu hari di dunia itu tidak mesti 24 jam, terkadang terasa cuma separonya, terkadang bahkan bisa hingga 4 sampai 5 kalinya. Tidak ada standar ataupun pola waktu yang dapat diukur. Mereka serasa baru tidur sekitar 2 jam sebelum matahari kembali terbit sambil membawa hawa panas di hari berikutnya.

Proses pergantian hari pun tidak umum. Jika dunia itu dipetakan dalam bentuk jam, ada kalanya matahari terbit dari arah pukul 3 dan terbenam di pukul 6; bahkan pernah terjadi matahari terbit dari arah pukul 12 dan terbenam juga di arah pukul 12.

Hari kedua sedikit lebih baik karena pagi hari terasa jauh lebih panjang daripada siang hari. Namun malam hari juga serasa sangat singkat. Di hari ketiga, pagi hari juga terasa panjang namun udaranya terasa sangat panas.

“Aku heran kalian bisa terbiasa dengan hari yang aneh seperti ini dan tidak sakit.” kata Sarah sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan majalah karena panasnya udara yang membuat mereka serasa berada di sauna.

Mereka semua duduk selonjor di lantai yang sudah tidak dingin lagi dengan pakaian seperti layaknya musim panas. Bagi kelima personil boyband dan juga Daniel panas itu sangat menyiksa karena mereka berasal dari daerah empat musim.

“Kami sudah mulai terbiasa.” kata Yuchun.

“Beberapa hari pertama di sini kami jatuh sakit.” kata Yunho. “Demam parah. Kami nyaris tidak bisa berdiri.”

“Kalian semua? Pada saat yang bersamaan?” tanya Rebecca. Mereka mengangguk.

“Jadi Josh merawat kalian?” kata Daniel menebak.

“Siapa lagi?” tukas Justin. “Tidak ada orang lain di sini selain mereka dan dia. Dan mengingat kristalnya waktu itu masih hitam, dia pasti tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan mereka.”

“Dia sampai tertidur di samping tempat tidur Junsu karena kecapekan.” kata Jaejung mengenang.

“Aish, rasanya seperti musim panas.” keluh Junsu yang hanya mengenakan singlet dan celana pendek. Dia duduk dekat sekali dengan kipas angin kecil. Yuchun dan Changmin yang menumpang di dekatnya tidak kebagian.

“ _Hyung_ , gantian.” kata Changmin protes. Junsu bergeser sedikit, membiarkan Yuchun dan Changmin mendapat bagian. Ternyata udara dari kipas itu juga panas.

“Kalau panas-panas begini biasanya yang mengeluh duluan itu Josh.” kata Rebecca, mengambil sepotong semangka dari meja.

“Sarah,” kata Justin, lalu mengangguk ke arah ruang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Dan Sarah paham apa maksudnya.

“Lagi? Panas-panas begini?” keluhnya.

“Dengan kemampuanmu dia bisa lebih cepat bangun.” kata Justin.

“Kemampuan apa?” Sekarang Daniel yang bertanya. Dia tahu betul kata-kata Justin bukan sebuah kiasan.

“Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengamplifikasi sebuah lagu.” jawabnya. “Lagu yang dia nyanyikan efeknya bisa naik sampai lima kali lipat.” Justin mendadak merasa heran kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa harus repot-repot ikut mengipasi dirinya sendiri, jadi dia menyihir sebongkah es yang udara dinginnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. “Merasa lebih baik sekarang?” tanyanya kepada Sarah kemudian.

“Kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi?” tanggap Daniel cepat, sebelum ada yang mengomentari.

Merasa sudah tidak bisa protes mengenai apa pun, Sarah lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri agak jauh dari semuanya. Dia menutup matanya lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu Pain dari Joanne Hogg.

 

Nyanyian Sarah sukses membuat mereka merinding dan terharu. Suaranya yang jernih membuatnya semakin enak didengar.

“Bagus sekali! _Bravo_!” kata Junsu, menggosok matanya lalu bertepuk tangan. Yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan dan berseru, “ _Bravo_!” membuat pipi Sarah merona merah.

“Sudah lihat kemampuannya?” kata Justin sambil nyengir senang. “Dalam level ini dia bukan seorang penyanyi, tapi seorang biduanita. Sama seperti kalian.”

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

“ _Encore_! _Encore_!” seru mereka, dan Rebecca terkikik melihat Sarah yang mendadak salah tingkah.

“Bagaimana kalau lagu lain saja?” katanya agak malu-malu. Yang lain mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti mata anak anjing. Dia berpikir sejenak. “Ok, lagu itu saja.”

 

“ _You say my love is all you need, to see you through_

_But I know these words are not quite true_

_Here is the path you're looking for, an open door_

_Leading to worlds you long to explore_

_Go, if you must move on alone_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_ “

 

Dia baru saja sampai di bagian Reffrain ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menyanyikannya bersamanya. Suara keduanya ternyata cocok satu sama lain. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Josh, dalam wujud Eterna-nya, berdiri di dekat tangga sambil bernyanyi. Mereka hendak menyambutnya, namun dia memberi isyarat bagi Sarah untuk tetap menyanyi dan yang lain agar tetap duduk.

 

“ _Kiss me good-bye, love's memory_

_Follow your heart and find your destiny_

_Don't shed a tear, for love's mortality_

_For you put the dream in my reality..._ ”

 

Ketika lagu itu selesai, semua laki-laki—terkecuali Justin—berlari memeluk Josh.

“Hei, meski Penjaga paling hebat sekalipun bisa babak belur kalau kalian main keroyok seperti ini.” tanggapnya sambil tertawa.

Tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. “Yah! Cukup!” katanya sambil berusaha keluar dari kepungan mereka tapi tidak berhasil. Dia nyaris roboh karena mereka terus-menerus menggesernya sehingga dia menginjak salah satu boneka karet yang mengeluarkan suara yang keras sekali, membuat semuanya kaget. Sebenarnya dia bisa menggunakan tenaganya untuk membebaskan diri, tapi dia takut kalau itu justru akan melukai mereka. “Cukup kataku…”

“ _Hyung_ menyanyi lagi, dong.” kata Changmin, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tampak polos. Melihat tingkah konyol mereka Sarah dan Rebecca tersenyum geli, sementara Justin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam.

“Ha?” tanya Josh bingung. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya menyerah. “ _Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de..._ ”

Mendegar itu mereka semua langsung melepas pelukannya.

“Lanjutkan, _Hyung_.” kata Yuchun nyengir.

“Kalau ini wujud _Vessel_ -ku, suaraku tidak akan setinggi tadi.” katanya. Dia lalu melanjutkan “Blaze” hingga selesai.

* * *

“Iish, kenapa kalian tadi berisik sekali?” kata Josh kemudian. Dia sekarang telah kembali ke wujud _Vessel_ -nya. “Aku sampai terbangun.” Dia menggeliat sambil menguap lebar-lebar. “Dan kenapa kalian mengerubuti aku seperti itu?”

“Karena _Hyung_ sudah pingsan selama tiga hari jadi...”

Josh baru saja meneguk air mineral dari botol ketika Changmin menjawabnya. Dia tersedak. “Tiga hari?” serunya kaget. Matanya menatap semua orang yang ada di situ dengan tidak percaya.

“Ya, kau tidur seperti kayu.” kata Yunho. “Padahal biasanya suara ribut sekecil apapun bisa membuatmu bangun.”

“Ah, kau tahu juga rupanya.” kata Josh. Dia berhenti sejenak lalu bangkit berdiri. “Aiih, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan.”

“Tunggu.” cegah Justin cepat. “Boleh kami lihat kristalmu?”

Meski bingung, Josh menyetujui dan mengeluarkannya. Benda itu sekarang berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda dan mengeluarkan cahaya lembut di sekelilingnya. Kilaunya sangat mempesona setiap orang yang melihatnya. Semua terpana. Josh sendiri terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia tidak percaya dengan pandangannya sendiri.

“Ba—bagaimana mungkin?” katanya tidak percaya. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah.

Sarah dan Rebecca langsung bersorak gembira. Mereka meloncat-loncat di tempat sambil saling berpegangan tangan. Sementara Daniel di sudut lain ruangan tampak terharu.

“Harus kita rayakan.” kata Sarah. Dia mengajak Rebecca ke toko untuk membeli bahan-bahan.

“Aku ikut.” kata Daniel. Dia melangkah mengikuti Sarah dan Rebecca dari belakang. Namun ketika dia mendekati Josh, yang saat itu berada di dekat pintu keluar, dia sempat memberikan pelukan kepada Josh sambil mengucapkan, “Syukurlah.” Josh membalasnya dengan menepuk punggungnya.

“Aku harus pergi juga. Ada yang harus kuperiksa.” kata Justin.

“Bo-boleh kami lihat?” tanya Yunho ketika semuanya sudah pergi, meninggalkan mereka berenam.

Josh memberikan senyuman tulusnya, “Dengan syarat, beri tahu aku apa yang kalian rasakan ketika memegangnya. Aku ingin jawaban yang jujur.”

Mereka mengangguk lalu dia meletakkan kristal itu di tangan Yunho yang besar.

Yunho tampak menyelidiki kristal itu dengan penuh minat. Kilaunya membuatnya terpesona. Belum pernah dia melihat sebuah kristal sejernih dan berkilau seperti itu. “Hangat.” katanya. “Perasaanku jadi hangat.” Dia lalu mengoper kristal itu dengan hati-hati kepada yang lain lalu dia duduk di sana sambil menunduk. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum yang bisa membuat semua para fansnya meleleh. Dia seperti baru mengalami sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Yuchun yang mendapatkan kristal itu dari Yunho seakan langsung bisa tertidur. “Ya, hangat.” katanya. “Dan rasanya damai.”

“Hmm...aku juga dapat merasakan rasa cinta.” kata Jaejung. Dan mereka menyorakinya sambil tertawa. “Aku serius.” kata Jaejung berusaha membela diri. “Aku tidak tahu itu yang seperti apa tapi aku yakin itu rasa cinta.”

Kata-kata Jaejung membuat Josh tersenyum karena dia tahu betul rasa cinta seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejung.

“Coba aku.” kata Changmin lalu mengambil kristal itu. “Hmm...baik.”

“Baik?!” seru yang lain.

Changmin mengangguk. Dia tampak kesulitan mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya. “Sulit kujelaskan. Tapi yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah: itu perasaan baik.”

“Bagaimana dengan kau, Junsu?” tanya Josh ingin tahu ketika Changmin menyerahkan benda itu padanya.

Sunyi lama. “Yah! Kim Junsu!” kata Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

“Aku tidak tahu ini, tapi aku merasa gembira.” katanya mencoba menjelaskan. “Tapi gembira ini, rasanya berbeda.”

“Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?”

“Hmm....” Junsu tampak sedang berpikir, berusaha mencari analogi yang pas. “Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah kejutan dari seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi dan hadiah itu dia simpan sampai hari tuanya. Setiap kali dia merasa sedih, dia akan melihat hadiah itu dan kembali gembira.”

Tidak biasanya Junsu si suara lumba-lumba bisa memberikan penjelasan seperti itu, agak sedikit terbalik dengan Changmin. Josh tersenyum diam-diam. Dia paham apa maksudnya tapi dia diam saja.

“Oh, jadi begitu.” kata Yuchun. Dia berbalik pada Josh. “ _Hyung_ , kristal ini boleh aku simpan?”

“Yah! Yuchun!” protes yang lain.

“Maaf, tapi tidak bisa.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum lebar. “Tanpa itu aku akan mati.” Dia diam sejenak. Tapi kalau kalian ingin sekedar ingin lihat, boleh. Dengan berat hati, mereka mengembalikan kristal itu kepadanya.

“Aih, para wanita itu.” kata Josh kemudian. Tadinya dia ingin mengeluh mengenai Sarah dan Rebecca tapi ketika dia melihat mereka berlima, dia mendapat ide. “Kita cari mobil untuk kalian berlima. Satu orang satu mobil.” Dia berlagak seperti seorang ayah kaya raya yang hendak memberi hadiah mobil kepada kelima anaknya.

“Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.” kata Josh. Mendadak dia berhenti. “Tapi di luar sana banyak bahaya sekarang.” Dia mengacak rambutnya. “Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Ah, Justin bilang dia sudah membuat pembatas sejauh satu kilometer dari sini.”

Josh menatap mereka. “Benarkah?” tanyanya.

Mereka mengangguk. “Benar. Dia bilang begitu 2 hari yang lalu.”

“Tapi satu kilometer tidak cukup.” kata Josh lagi. Dia melipat tangannya sambil berpikir.

“Apa sebenarnya yang kita cari?” tanya Changmin.

“Masih ingat tembok yang dulu aku pecahkan?” Mereka mengangguk. “Yang seperti itu.”

“Hah?” seru mereka. “Bagaimana cara kita mencarinya?”

Josh mengajak mereka keluar rumah. Dengan berpatokan pada sebuah gunung, dia membuat sebuah garis imajiner arah Utara dan Selatan. Dia meminta mereka untuk mencarinya mengikuti jalur itu.

“Pertama-tama aku akan ikut bersama kalian untuk mencarinya. Tidak usah terlalu teliti karena akan memakan banyak waktu. Kalau tidak ketemu, lanjutkan saja. Tetapi kalau kalian temukan, kalian harus melaporkannya...” Josh tertegun sebentar. “Mungkin kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan HT.”

“Sebenarnya untuk apa kita mencari itu?” tanya Yuchun.

“Ikut aku.” Dia mengambil sebuah batu, mendekati salah satu rumah kosong yang agak jauh dari situ, lalu memukul salah satu jendela kacanya itu hingga retak.

“Kalian perhatikan polanya.” katanya. “Apa yang bisa lihat dari pola ini?”

Mereka diam, kelimanya berpikir keras.

“Jika dilihat, bagian yang terkena batu adalah bagian yang paling banyak retakannya.” kata Yunho.

“ _Hyung_ , ini...”

Changmin mendadak menyadarinya. Dia menatap Josh yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

“Aiish, aku tidak pandai dalam hal begini.” kata Junsu.

“Jika semakin banyak retakan yang kita temukan berarti kita semakin dekat.” kata Changmin.

Yuchun melanjutkan. “Dan di pusat retakan itu adalah...”

“... _core_.” kata mereka serempak.

“Tapi apa menurutmu kita bisa mencatat posisinya dengan benar?” kata Jaejung.

“Itulah masalahnya.” kata Josh muram. Dia mengacak rambutnya lagi.  “Kalau saja aku membawa _Analyzer_ -ku...”

“Ada kok.”

Mereka serempak melompat ke samping karena kaget. Sarah, Rebecca, dan Daniel ada di belakang mereka. Tangan mereka penuh dengan kantong plastik yang berisi banyak sekali barang belanjaan. Di bawah kaki mereka juga banyak kardus-kardus berisi makanan.

“Kalian,” Josh menarik napas sambil memegang dadanya. Volume suaranya membesar, ”jangan mengagetkan seperti itu!”

“Selain itu, profesor juga menitipkan _Time Manipulator_ untukmu.” lanjut Sarah cuek.

“Apa itu _Time Manipulator_?” Josh melihat barang-barang belanjaan yang mereka bawa dengan mata terbelalak.  “Apa ini? Kalian ingin bikin pesta besar? Atau kalian berencana membuat pos pengungsian di sini?”

“Anggaplah sebagai stok. Entah berapa lama lagi kita harus bertahan di sini.”

“Aih, terserah kalian. Asal jangan taruh di tempat kami karena sudah penuh. Apalagi kamar Junsu yang dipenuhi dengan bo-” Junsu buru-buru membekap mulut Josh. Sarah,  Rebecca, dan Daniel bertukar pandang dengan bingung sementara yang lain menutup mulut mereka dengan punggung tangan karena geli.

Tanpa dia sadari tangan Junsu yang besar itu menutup mulut dan hidung Josh, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sambil meronta-ronta dia mencoba dan gagal, setidaknya sampai Yunho memperhatikannya.

“Yah, Jun-Junsu--” katanya gelagapan sambil menarik tangan Junsu dari mulut Josh.

Seakan tersadar dari transnya, Junsu langsung melepas tangannya dan memohon maaf. “ _Mian hae, Hyung_.” katanya sambil membungkuk penuh penyesalan. Secara tidak sadar dia menggunakan bahasa Korea lagi.

Sambil terbatuk-batuk, Josh melambaikan tangannya, sebagai tanda kalau dia tidak apa-apa. “Ugh, kukira aku akan mati.” katanya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Dia lalu menatap Junsu sebentar yang kemudian menunduk lagi, tidak berani menatap matanya.

“Kalau yang melakukan tadi cewek, pasti sudah kucium, tapi karena kau cowok...” Josh menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. “...ya sudah, sana bantu mereka membawa barang-barang ini masuk. Jangan mengharapkan ciuman dariku.” Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi.

Tapi itu justru membuat Rebecca tertawa keras-keras melihatnya. Yang lain tertawa juga, termasuk Junsu.

“He? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?” tanya Josh bingung.

* * *

“Aigoo, aku sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti itu.” kata Changmin masih merasa geli.

Mereka semua berkerumun di dapur untuk memasak. Hanya Josh dan Daniel yang ada di luar sambil menatap dari dekat sesuatu mirip tablet pc, yang mereka namakan _Analyzer_. Sedangkan Justin sendiri tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang karena hingga saat itu dia masih belum kembali.

“Dia memang cukup lucu, meski dia sendiri tidak merasa demikian.” kata Sarah.

Yuchun mendongakkan kepalanya keluar tepat ketika Josh nenggaruk kepalanya dan Daniel meletakkan kepalanya di sofa. Keduanya kelihatan frustasi.

“Dengan _Analyzer_ mereka bisa mencari lokasi _core_ dengan lebih akurat.” Rebecca ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. “Kenapa mereka kelihatan tambah stres?”

“Program apa saja ini yang dia install??” pekik Josh kencang. Daniel sampai harus menutup telinganya.

Sarah menyahut dari dalam. “Oh, profesor bilang ada semacam...” Dia berhenti sejenak. “... _counter_ untuk kasus semacam ini. Juga ada...”

“Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Dia..dia...” potong Josh gagap. Dia menunjuk ke Sarah lalu ke arah _Analyzer_ lalu menghela napas. “Dia menginstal banyak program yang tidak perlu, dan sekarang benda ini jadi seperti komputer jaman batu! _Touch screen_ -nya juga tidak berfungsi dengan baik!” Dia frustasi berat. “Argh, apa yang dia lakukan pada _Analyzer_ kesayanganku?”

Sekarang seisi dapur sudah keluar semua karena saking kerasnya Josh berbicara.

“Dan lihat!” Dia mengangkat _Analyzer_ itu dan menghadapkan layarnya ke pada mereka.

Sarah menyembur. Sedangkan yang lain, termasuk juga Daniel yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya, meledak tertawa. Di desktop _Analyzer_ terdapat foto narsis seorang wanita berambut pirang dan diikat ekor kuda. Tampangnya seperti wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan. Di sekeliling foto itu ada banyak hati dalam berbagai ukuran bertebaran di mana-mana.

“Yah! Berhentilah tertawa!” seru Josh lagi.

Rebecca memegangi perutnya dan menekannya sedikit untuk menahan rasa gelinya. “Setidaknya kau mendapatkan fotonya yang paling baru.”

“Dia cantik sekali.” kata Junsu sambil melihat dari dekat. Di tangannya masih ada pengocok telur yang masih belum digunakan.

“Dia sudah berusia enam puluh tahun.” kata Josh kepadanya, terkesan agak ketus.

“ _Mwo_?” Karena saking kagetnya, dari mulut mereka terlontar kata itu. Mereka semua berlari mendekat.

“Ini foto barunya?” tanya Jaejung kepada Rebecca.

Rebecca mengangguk. “Aku melihatnya sewaktu memberi menempelkan hati itu beberapa hari sebelum kami kemari.”

“Jadi fotonya dimanipulasi?” tanya Yuchun.

“Tidak. Memang tampangnya begitu.” kata Josh, masih sebal.

“Eh?!”

“Wajahnya tidak berubah semenjak empat puluh tahun yang lalu.” kata Sarah. “Kadang-kadang aku iri dengannya.”

“Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apakah operasi? Atau?”

“Tidak. Memang begitulah dia.” kata Daniel akhirnya. “Dia dulunya adalah Penjaga juga. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya tetap muda.”

* * *

Pada siang yang panjang itu mereka semua dimanjakan dengan banyaknya masakan dari dua negara, Korea dan Indonesia. Dari _appetizer_ hingga _desert_. Biasanya, tidak mungkin menyiapkan makanan sebanyak itu dalam waktu sehari tapi karena hari itu memang benar-benar panjang, ketika semuanya siap matahari belum juga menunjukkan akan mulai tenggelam.  Dan untuk memasak makanan sebanyak itu mereka harus menggunakan dapur dari kedua rumah dengan dibantu semua sumber daya yang ada. Mereka juga harus mengatur meja di luar rumah untuk menampung semua masakan yang telah jadi.

Untuk menghindari debu mengenai semua masakan yang telah dengan susah payah mereka buat, Josh—dengan sangat terpaksa—memasang perisai tipis di area sekeliling rumah, sekedar untuk menyaring debu yang mungkin beterbangan dan juga menyirami daerah sekeliling rumah dengan air. Tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana Josh secepat itu bisa membasahi seluruh bagian di dalam perisai dengan air karena mereka sangat sibuk.

Baik Yunho, Jaejung, Yuchun, Junsu, Changmin, maupun Daniel tampak menikmati masakan Indo yang dimasak Sarah dan Rebecca. Sebaliknya, Josh, Sarah, dan Rebecca tampak sangat menikmati masakan Korea yang dimasak oleh Jaejung.

“Yah ampun.” kata Yuchun. “Ini seperti ada pesta besar.”

“Dan kita hanya bersepuluh.” lanjut Daniel. “Ini bisa untuk delapan puluh orang, kukira.”

Josh berbalik ke arah Sarah dan Rebecca. “Aku berterima kasih sekali kalian mau merayakan ini.” Tiba-tiba matanya melotot, memandangi keduanya dengan tajam. Semenjak tadi dia ingin memarahi mereka, tapi ditahannya. “Jangan bilang kalau kalian menghabiskan seluruh bahan makanan yang katanya untuk stok.”

Keduanya tersenyum gugup. “Sepertinya demikian.” kata mereka, agak takut.

“Ah, _Hyung_ —Kukira Jaejung juga agak sedikit berlebih-an…” Josh berbalik menatap Yuchun yang duduk di seberang, membuatnya melonjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia bermaksud membela Sarah dan Rebecca tapi justru mendapatkan tatapan sangar darinya. Changmin yang berdiri di dekatnya bergidik.

“Setelah aku selesai dengan mereka, dia akan mendapat bagian.” katanya. Tatapannya masih sangar. Junsu yang mendengar percakapan itu dari jauh mulai mundur pelan-pelan. Sambil menelan ludah dia memandang Jaejung sedang bersenandung riang di sisi lain sambil mencicipi makanan itu satu per satu. Di sampingnya ada Yunho yang ikut mencicipi. Daniel juga berada di dekat mereka sambil memberitahu beberapa makanan Indo yang sudah pernah dia nikmati sebelumnya.

“Kalau kau kesulitan mencari orang yang bisa menghabiskan makanan itu, kukira yang satu ini bisa membantu.”

Mereka berbalik. Justin mendorong seorang laki-laki ke depan. Karena tujuannya hanya untuk menyaring debu, perisai tipis yang dibuat Josh ternyata bisa ditembus manusia. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket kulit panjang dan kacamata hitam di siang yang begitu panas. Tatanan rambutnya agak panjang dan _spiky_ , dan sepasang anting bergelantungan di kedua daun telinganya. Sekilas mereka mengenali parasnya.

“Aih, apa kau bisa pelan sedikit?” protes laki-laki itu. Dia berbalik menghadap Justin yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. “Sejak kapan kau sekuat ini, Just? Biasanya kau cuma bisa menggunakan sihir saja.”

“Karena di dunia ini memang membutuhkan itu.” tukas Justin. “Dan kau sendiri sudah kurang latihan. Tidak heran kau bisa kalah dariku.”

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan kalau semenjak tadi Josh menatap laki-laki itu sambil melongo. Sarah dan Rebecca yang kemudian menyadari ini mengambil inisiatif untuk melarikan diri diam-diam.

“Gilland, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” katanya kemudian.

Laki-laki berjaket kulit itu berbalik lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Yuchun dan Changmin langsung melongo. Mereka melihat Josh yang lain. Itu berarti ada tiga Josh di situ.

“A—aigoo…” sahut mereka serempak.

Changmin langung memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena berusaha untuk memproses informasi itu. “Aduh—aduh, kepalaku.” katanya. Yuchun membantunya duduk di kursi yang tadinya dia pakai.

“Yo, Joshie.” kata laki-laki yang bernama Gilland itu dengan riang. “Gimana kabarmu?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” kata Josh bingung. “Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?”

“Dia masuk bersama kami.” kata Justin, masih sebal. “Tapi setelah itu dia menghilang, seperti biasa.”

“ _Haiya_ , aku diberi tugas oleh profesor, kau tahu?” kata Gilland mencoba membela diri.

“Tugas apa?” tanya Josh dan Justin bersamaan.

“Rahasia.”

Dan terdengar bunyi pukulan yang sangat keras. Josh baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan majalah tebal yang digulung. Suara itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Jaejung, Yunho, dan Daniel di kejauhan.

“Ouch! Sakit, tahu?” kata Gilland memprotes.

“Memangnya di dunia ini harus ada rahasia?” kata Josh, sambil melotot. “Nyawa kami taruhannya, dan kau masih bilang itu rahasia?”

“Namanya juga tugas rahasia.” kata Gilland sambil menggeleng. Mulutnya membentuk kerucut. “Aku sudah disumpah untuk tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun termasuk kalian.” Dia diam sejenak. “Kenapa kalian sekarang jadi cepat marah?”

Justin merampas majalah dari tangan Josh dan langsung menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Gilland. “Dunia ini bisa runtuh kapan saja, dan kau masih bicara seperti itu?” katanya. Mendengus marah, dia melempar majalah itu ke atas meja lalu masuk ke rumah.

Yang lain melongo melihat Josh dan Justin memperlakukan Gilland.

Josh menggeleng. Menghela napas, dia lalu bertanya. “Apa yang kau temukan selama di sini? Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau temukan.”

“Tentu saja.” kata Gilland ringan. “Aku menemukan orang-orang yang ikut terperangkap dan mengumpulkan mereka semua di satu tempat.”

“Di mana? Berapa orang?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Di stadion. Sekitar lima puluh orang.” jawabnya.

“Stadion yang mana? Di sini ada tiga stadion. Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa mereka tinggal di rumah-rumah, tapi malah stadion?”

“Tadinya seperti itu, tapi sekarang monster berkeliaran di mana-mana. Lebih mudah melindungi mereka kalau semuanya ada di satu tempat.”

Josh berpikir sejenak. Memang apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. “Bagaimana dengan makanan, pakaian, dan yang lain-lain?”

“Kami gotong royong untuk mengambil stok dari toko-toko terdekat. Tapi dengan jumlah segitu...”

Josh menghela napas. “Kau makan dulu. Aku mau bicara dengan yang lain sebentar.” katanya kemudian. “Yuchun, Changmin, ayo.”

Bertiga, mereka menuju Yunho, Daniel, dan Jaejung yang memandangi mereka dari jauh. Tidak sadar, piring Yunho sudah begitu miring sehingga nyaris tumpah ketika Daniel menyadarkannya. Josh meminta ijin agar makanan yang tersisa begitu banyak bisa diberikan kepada pengungsi di tempat lain. Mereka semua setuju karena rasanya kurang pantas jika mereka pesta di sana sementara di lokasi lain masih ada yang lebih membutuhkan makanan.

“Changmin, ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau sebelum makanannya dikirim.” kata Josh. Dia tahu betul di antara mereka semua yang paling banyak menghabiskan makanan adalah Changmin. Perutnya benar-benar seperti sumur yang tidak berdasar.

“Kalian orang Korea?” tanya Gilland yang tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di dekat mereka.

“Ya.” Yunho yang menjawab.

“Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan dia.” kata Josh kemudian. “Ini Gilland Chen. Diriku yang lain, dari dimensi yang berbeda.”

“Senang bertemu denganmu.” kata mereka berlima sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

“Hiya.” tanggap Gilland ceria. “Ah, di pengungsian ada beberapa orang yang juga berasal dari Korea dan beberapa negara lain.”

“Benarkah?” tanya Yuchun. Dia bertanya dalam hati apakah orang-orang itu adalah orang yang mereka kenali.

“Ada juga yang masih dibilang kecil, masih delapan belas tahun.” lanjut Gilland.

Josh menatapnya. “Delapan belas tahun?” katanya. “Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya antara usia dengan itu—“

“Sabar dulu, biar kujelaskan.” Gilland melanjutkan, “Profesor sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai tempat ini. Meski begitu ada yang membuatku kurang mengerti. Dari hasil pengamatanku, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang cukup bahagia, terutama anak-anak itu. _Well_ , setidaknya dari hasil pengamatanku sih begitu.”

“Apa?” seru Josh, Daniel, dan Yuchun bersamaan, membuatnya kaget.

“Apanya yang apa?” tanyanya gelagapan.

“Kau serius?” tanya Daniel.

“Memangnya kau melihatku sedang bercanda, Dan?” tanggap Gilland, agak tersinggung.

Sunyi lama. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, atau setidaknya mereka menunggu sampai ada yang mulai bicara.

“Kalau memang benar mereka orang-orang yang cukup bahagia berarti ini cukup gawat. Untung aku sudah memasang segel agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk.” gumam Josh kemudian. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dengan kecepatan seperti angin puyuh dia meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke rumah sambil memanggil Justin.

Suasana kembali hening.

“Kalau boleh tanya,” kata Gilland lagi. “selama kalian di sini, apa saja yang kalian perbuat?”

Mereka, kecuali Daniel, serempak mengangkat bahu. “Tidak banyak selain kegiatan kami sehari-hari.” kata mereka. “Kami hanya menikmati hidup di sini.”

“Dengan kata lain, kalian juga jadi pemalas seperti dia.” kata Daniel, menunjuk Gilland sambil nyengir.

“Hei!” seru mereka serempak. Mereka berusaha mengejarnya, tapi dia sudah melarikan diri sambil tertawa lepas.

Daniel mencapai depan pintu rumah ketika Justin keluar bersama Josh. Keduanya sedang terlibat perbincangan serius.

“....bisa kau selidiki sekalian?” kata Josh.

“Baiklah.” katanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di tanah. “Segera kuberitahu kalau ada berita apapun.”

“Kau tidak makan dulu?” tanya Daniel.

“Oh sudah. Baru saja.” jawabnya dengan senyuman. “Thanks atas perhatiannya.”

“Tunggu.” Tiba-tiba Josh mencegahnya. Justin berbalik. “Bisa kau kirimkan makanan ini untuk para pengungsi itu?”

 Justin mengebaskan tangannya sekali dan semua makanan itu menghilang dari pandangan.

“Selesai.” tanggapnya sambil nyengir. “Aku pergi dulu.” Dia lalu masuk ke lingkaran dan menghilang dari situ.

“Kenapa kau menyuruhnya?” kata Gilland sambil mendekat. Yang lain langsung kembali ke rumah. “Kalau masalah seperti ini, biasanya kau sendiri yang menangani.”

“Dia sendiri yang mau.” kata Josh. “Dia langsung melonjak ketika aku mengatakan kondisi anak-anak itu. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau segelku untuk sementara waktu bisa menahan agar tidak ada yang masuk lagi kemari tapi dia seakan tidak peduli. Memang segelnya tidak sempurna, tapi setidaknya untuk sementara ini bisa bertahan. Mungkin ada hal lain yang harus dia kerjakan.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Sekarang bagaimana kondisi mereka?”

“Agak stres.” Gilland menghela napas. “Berada di tempat asing, tanpa ada kegiatan.”

“Kau tahu identitas mereka? Maksudku, yang lebih detail?”

“Ah, ada artis, aktor, ada juga orang biasa. Kalau itu maksudmu.”

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pokiran Josh karena dia tampak berpikir dengan sangat serius.

“Apa kalian pernah diserang?” tanya Josh lagi.

Gilland mendengus. “Ya jelas.” katanya. “Pernah sekali yang datang jumlahnya cukup banyak sedangkan aku hanya sendirian; tidak bisa meminta bantuan juga.

“Dan karena aku tidak bisa memasang perisai sepertimu atau Justin, kami hanya bisa bertahan sebisa mungkin. Monster seukuran behemoth susah ditangani sendirian, apalagi kalau jumlahnya banyak.

“Aku juga tidak bisa beranjak dari sana untuk mencarimu.”

Josh menghela napas. “Setidaknya pikiranmu bisa kau gunakan untuk memanggil Justin. Seperti yang kugunakan padanya.” katanya. “Karena kita adalah orang yang sama, kita bisa saling berkomunikasi. Bahkan lebih peka daripada saudara kembar.”

“Aku tidak mau.” kata Gilland merengut. “Dia sudah bersikap aneh semenjak kau menghilang dan sekarang dia malah jadi pemarah. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, kurasa kau tahu sendiri sifatnya yang dulu seperti apa.”

“Kau benar.” kata Josh. “Dia memang agak aneh belakangan ini. Ketika baru saja datang, dia sudah memarahi mereka.” Josh mengangguk ke arah rumah.

Dia berhenti. Dia punya firasat mengenai sikap Justin yang agak aneh tapi untuk saat itu dia merasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Ketika matanya kembali beralih ke Gilland, dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasanya di sana.

“Apa itu?” Dia sekarang benar-benar sudah seperti polisi yang menginterogasi buronan. Dia mengangguk ke arah sepasang anting di telinga Gilland. “Selama ini kau tidak pernah menindik telinga seperti Al.”

“Aku ingin lebih _stylish_ dikit boleh kan?” kata Gilland, setengah bercanda.

Kali ini dia mendapat satu jitakan keras dari Josh. Tapi karena kepalanya yang keras, jitakan itu justru membuat tangan Josh sakit.

Meringis sambil mengebas-ngebaskan tangan, Josh mengangguk ke dalam. “Mereka itu artis, laki-laki, dan semuanya menindik telinga. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Maksudku, kenapa kau menggunakan anting yang ada lambang Penjaganya.”

“Pemberian profesor Ico.”

Josh bengong. “Apa kau bilang?” katanya kemudian. “Memangnya untuk apa itu?” Dia tahu betul sifat profesor yang mengaguminya secara berlebihan itu. Jika dia memberikan sesuatu, pasti ada gunanya. _Well_ , mungkin kecuali ratusan game yang terinstal di _Analyzer_ yang menurutnya kurang pas untuk peralatan penting seperti itu.

“Yang ini,” Dia mengangkat sedikit anting di telinga kirinya. “Katanya akan berguna nanti, entah buat apa; dia tidak menjelaskannya. Sedangkan yang ini,” dia mengangkat yang sebelah kanan, “akan memberitahu apakah sudah waktunya untuk keluar dari sini.”

“Apa?!” Josh benar-benar naik darah sekarang. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak sedang kram setelah menjitaknya tadi, dia pasti sudah menghadiahinya dengan sebuah jitakan lagi.

“Beraninya kau.” Mukanya merah, menahan amarah. “Kau punya informasi sepenting ini dan kau masih main-main?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku menjalankan tugas dari profesor. Lagipula waktu itu katanya dia akan memasang tool yang mirip di _Analyzer_.”

“Apa?” kata Josh kaget. “Kenapa aku tidak tahu?”

“ _Well_ , setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum aku masuk ke mari.” tambah Gilland. “Karena waktu itu _tool_ -nya belum siap, maka kami tidak bisa membawanya. Katanya dia bekerja sangat keras untuk membuat _tool_ itu.”

Josh bengong. “Ugh, semoga dia tidak menamai tool dengan nama-nama yang aneh.” katanya frustasi. “Terkadang aku sendiri dia itu sebenarnya jenius atau sedikit gila.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Atau memang sudah gila.”

“Memangnya apa lagi yang dia perbuat?”

Josh menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal _Analyzer_ -nya kepada Gilland.

“Dia juga memberi nama aneh-aneh pada semua icon yang ada di situ, dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya.” tambahnya.

“Seperti apa?” tanya Gilland.

Josh bergidik. “Seperti ‘Ico imut’,” Gilland melipat bibir bawahnya dalam upayanya agar tidak tertawa. Josh melanjutkan, “ada juga: ‘Spesial buat Joshie sayang’, ‘Harus dibuka, ya’, dan lagi ‘Cintaku’. Belum lagi fotonya yang penuh dengan gambar hati itu. Hiiiih.” Josh menggosok-gosokkan kedua lengannya yang merinding semenjak tadi.

Gilland sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. “Sepertinya dia salah satu fans berat-mu.” katanya.

“Sudah hampir dua puluh tahun dia memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa cuma aku yang jadi sasaran sementara yang lain tidak.”

“Coba kau buka saja satu-satu. Siapa tahu ada di salah satu apliikasi itu...” Gilland berhenti bicara. Mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya berbalik dan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

Josh merasakannya juga. “Ada yang tidak beres.” katanya.

“Aku harus segera kembali ke stadion.” katanya. “Tapi bagaimana caranya bisa cepat sampai?”

“Tunggu di sini.” Josh berlari masuk ke kamarnya, menyambar sesuatu dari meja dekat tempat tidurnya lalu kembali ke depan rumah. Dia memutar-mutar kenop benda yang kelihatan seperti arloji itu dari sisi ke sisi, seperti sedang memasukkan angka kombinasi di sebuah brankas.

“Sarah dan Becca bilang mereka kemana-mana menggunakan teleport. Mungkin ini bisa membantu.” katanya sambil terus memutar-mutar benda itu. “Oke. Selesai.” Dia berhenti sebelum menjatuhkan benda itu ke tangannya. “Jangan lupa kau kembalikan. Mengerti?”

Gilland merengut. “Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?” katanya tersinggung. Lalu Josh memberikan benda itu padanya.

Gilland menekan beberapa tombol si layar benda itu dan detik berikutnya dia menghilang. Josh menghela napas.

* * *

“Kau memberinya komunikator?” tanya Daniel ketika Josh masuk ke rumah.

Josh mengangguk sambil melorot di depan sofa, tepat di antara Yuchun dan Changmin. “Dia lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.” Dia mengambil _Analyzer_ -nya lalu mulai menekan-nekan sesuatu di situ. Dia berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di desktop yang tidak dia perhatikan sebelumnya.

“Apa ini?” katanya lalu menekan sebuah icon disitu.

Gambar yang muncul setelah itu menarik perhatian Yuchun dan Changmin. Ternyata itu adalah rekaman video sang profesor cantik yang telah berusia enam puluh tahun. Dia berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh keduanya. Daniel yang tampak tertarik pun tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, karena sepertinya sang profesor berbicara dengan bahasa daerah yang hanya dipahami oleh Josh karena intonasinya berbeda dengan bahasa yang biasanya dia dengar.

“ _Don’t you ever forget about it._ ” Hanya kata terakhir itu yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Josh menghela napas dalam-dalam. “ _Pushy_.” gumamnya pelan. Detik berikutnya dia melonjak kaget karena wajah mereka bertiga sudah dekat sekali dengannya. Tidak ada yang menggeser kepalanya, meski video itu telah berakhir.

“Apa katanya?” tanya Daniel kemudian.

“Sebagian besar kita sudah tahu. Tapi yang baru aku ketahui adalah kalau dia sudah tahu sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi di bawah.” kata Josh.

“Bawah?”

“Ya.” Josh menunjuk ke lantai. “Di bawah.”

“Dia meminta kita untuk menghancurkan _core_. Tapi untuk bisa sampai ke _core_ , kita harus membuka jalan masuk ke bawah.” tambahnya. “ _Core_ memang harus dihancurkan, karena disitulah pintu kita keluar.”

Saat itu Jaejung dan Junsu keluar dari dapur.

“Bukannya kau bilang kalau intinya akan keluar jika menggunakan kekuatan Sarah, kan?” tanya Daniel.

“Menurut analisis profesor, tidak.” kata Josh menghela napas. “Penjelasannya tadi sangat masuk akal. Tidak mungkin _core_ bisa ditemukan semudah itu. Yang awalnya kukira _core_ , ternyata hanyalah sebuah gerbang menuju dunia bawah.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia benar?” tanya Junsu.

“Profesor sangat ahli dalam berbagai hal, termasuk yang seperti ini.” Daniel yang menjawab. “Selain itu, teknologi yang kami miliki memang sangat membantu untuk mengetahui hal-hal mengenai _core_. Sedangkan di sini?” Dia mengangkat bahu.

“Agar pintunya bisa muncul, kita harus menggunakan kekuatan Sarah. Setelah itu—“ Josh menatap mereka dengan serius, “—kita harus menghancurkan dunia ini.”

“Apa?” seru mereka kaget. Seruan mereka mengundang yang lain keluar.

“Tidak ada cara lain. Jika kita menghancurkan pintunya, dunia ini perlahan-lahan akan hancur.” kata Josh. “Agar kalian bisa lebih cepat keluar, kita harus mempercepat penghancurannya dengan merusakkan semuanya.”

Semuanya mematung di tempat mereka masing-masing. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi perasaan kalut, takut, bersemangat, dan bingung yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

“Kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu merasa cemas bagaimana melakukan itu.” lanjut Josh, “Kalian bisa bayangkan berapa banyak monster yang akan muncul nanti jika _core_ terancam?”

“Bagaimana kita bisa menghancurkan dunia seluas ini kalau kita cuma beberapa orang?” tanya Daniel lagi. “Dunia ini mampu memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.”

Josh menatap Sarah yang kini berdiri dengan kaku. “Profesor memperkirakan bahwa ketika Sarah membuka menggunakan kekuatannya, selain gerbang dunia bawah muncul namun gerbang dari luar juga akan terbuka. Pada saat itulah Penjaga yang lain akan menerobos masuk dan membantu kita.”

“ _As I expected. No wonder she’s been called the Guardian of the Gate_.” kata Daniel. “ _Gate to the past_ , maksudku. Jadi, kalau gerbang luar terbuka, seharusnya semuanya bisa keluar tanpa harus ke _core_.”

“ _She’s also the Guardian of Voice and the Guardian of the Earth_.” tambah Josh. “Dan, mengenai yang satu itu kurasa kau harus kecewa. Karena kami yang paling awal berada di sini, kami harus keluar langsung setelah melewati _core_.” kata Josh. “Kalau kau masih bisa melewati gerbang itu, Daniel. Tapi untuk kami berenam…”

“Cukup.” seru Jaejung tiba-tiba, membuat mereka kaget. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya.

Yunho segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengikutinya. Junsu, Changmin, dan Yuchun hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Raut wajah mereka berubah sedih. Sementara Josh hanya bisa menghela napas setelah melihat ekspresi mereka. Dia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

* * *

Setelah menguring diri cukup lama, Jaejung akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Dia sedang duduk merenung di anak tangga teras rumah ketika Josh duduk di sebelahnya.

“ _Hyung_ ,” panggilnya lirih, ketika dia tahu yang duduk di sampingnya itu Josh.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Josh tapi matanya tetap memandang ke depan. “Merasa kerasan di sini?”

Kata-katanya yang tanpa basa-basi itu langsung tepat sasaran. Jaejung membuka-tutup mulutnya, mencoba membela diri tapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya.

“Di luar sana kami akan terpisah lagi dan dibatasi oleh banyak hal. Terutama Yunho dan Changmin.”

Josh merasa ada yang bersembunyi di belakang mereka tapi dia membiarkannya. “Jaejungie, kau tahu di dunia manusia hanya ada satu yang abadi?”

Jaejung menatapnya, mengharapkan jawabannya.

“Cinta, JJ.”

Jaejung bingung tapi dia memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan.

“Tapi bukan cinta biasa. Cinta yang ini tidak menuntut balasannya. Cinta yang terus ada meski orang yang kau cintai membencimu. Cinta yang tidak mengenal batasan waktu. Cinta yang juga bisa muncul karena persahabatan yang mendalam; karena persahabatan yang cukup lama sehingga membuatmu dapat memahami orang itu dan juga rasa percayamu kepada teman-temanmu.” Josh berhenti sejenak. “Seperti kau dan Yunho.”

Mereka mendengar suara batuk-batuk dari dalam, tapi Josh mengacuhkannya. “Memang benar setelah keluar dari sini kalian akan kembali ke masalah yang belum terselesaikan dan kalian akan mengalami banyak masalah lain. Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa menangani itu, setidaknya di antara kalian berlima sendiri saling mendukung. Itu yang paling penting. Pada akhirnya, bukan masalah apakah kalian akan kembali berlima ataukah tetap seperti sekarang, tapi apakah dengan kondisi seperti itu kalian tetap menjalin persahabatan.” Dia menatap Jaejung. “Kau takut?”

Jaejung mengangguk. “Kalau melihat kami yang dulu, aku rasanya tidak percaya masalahnya jadi rumit seperti ini.” katanya.

“Yang terjadi di masa lalu, sudah tidak bisa diulangi lagi.” kata Josh. “Meskipun kita bisa kembali ke masa itu, tapi kita tetap tidak akan bisa mengubahnya.”

“Takdir.”

Josh menggeleng. “Ada yang bilang seperti itu, tapi aku benci kata ‘takdir’. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah itu merupakan hal yang tidak terelakkan. Itu harus terjadi, meski kalian sendiri yang menjadi pemicunya.”

“Tapi kenapa harus jadi seperti itu?”

“Untuk membuat kalian naik lebih tinggi.” kata-katanya membuat Jaejung tertegun. “Agar bisa lulus harus ada ujian. Kalau lulus, barulah naik ke level yang lebih tinggi. Apa itu masuk akal bagimu?”

Jaejung mengangguk. Josh melanjutkan, “Hidup dan mati, pertemuan dan perpisahan. Di dunia ini, semua itu harus terjadi.”

“Persahabatan akan tetap ada jika kau menyimpannya dengan baik di dalam hatimu. Selama kau melakukannya, mereka akan menjadi teman bagimu. Tidak peduli apakah mereka mengingatmu ataukah tidak; atau apakah mereka memikirkan dirimu seperti kau memikirkan mereka.

“Menurutku itu adalah tindakan manusiawi.” kata Josh bijaksana. Dia diam sejenak. “Sejujurnya, aku juga takut.”

Jaejung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang Penjaga yang tampak begitu berani ketika bertempur, merasa takut? Dia mengharapkan penjelasan darinya, tapi Josh tampaknya enggan untuk menjelaskannya jadi dia memutuskan untuk menahan rasa ingin tahunya sebentar lagi.

“Biar bagaimana pun kita harus keluar.” Josh menarik napas panjang. “Dunia ini seperti dunia mimpi. Dunia yang memikat kita untuk tinggal berlama-lama di dalamnya tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Dunia ini bisa dianggap sebagai tempat pelarian kita. Selama kita tidak keluar, itu artinya kita melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

“Ini dunia yang kejam, jauh lebih kejam dari dunia kita.” kata Josh menopang dagunya. “Kau masih ingat kejadian sewaktu aku melindungi kalian ketika diserang tiba-tiba?”

“Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kau hampir saja mati waktu itu.” Jaejung menatap kakinya.

“Aku tidak akan mati.” kata Josh. “Tapi aku tidak mau kalian terluka biar sedikitpun.” Karena Jaejung tidak menanggapi, dia melanjutkan. “Meski selama ini menyedot tenagaku, dunia ini tidak mengijinkanku untuk mati.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Ini adalah dunia tanpa waktu. Dunia yang penuh dengan perasaan menderita dan rasa sakit. Kalau waktu itu kalian yang kena, kalian akan tetap terluka hingga saat ini. Mati tidak bisa, hidup juga tidak bisa. Yang ada hanya penderitaan yang tiada akhir. Dan aku, seandainya saja tidak ada kristal yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan, aku akan tetap mengeluarkan darah hingga sekarang.” Dia bisa merasakan tatapan horor dari Jaejung meski dia sedang tidak menatapnya. “Tapi waktu itu kemampuan kristalku nyaris tidak ada. Seandainya saja tidak ada kalian, aku tidak bisa sembuh seperti sekarang.” Dia menatap Jaejung lalu mengucapkan terima kasih yang paling tulus.

Jaejung bingung mendengarnya. “Tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa waktu itu.”

“Perasaan kalian yang paling tulus yang membuka kembali kemampuan kristalku. Saat itu sebagian besar dari bagian hitam dari kristal hilang karena kalian.” Dia berhenti dan menatap Jaejung yang kini merenung. “Jaejungie, _it always the darkest night before the dawn_.”

Jaejung tertawa geli. “Kau memberikan analogi yang aneh sementar kita berada di dalam dunia yang mataharinya tidak tahu akan terbit dari sebelah mana.” katanya.

“Aku tahu.” kata Josh, ikut tertawa. “Tapi aku serius.”

Jaejung menggumam kata, “ _Arasso_.” yang berarti “Aku mengerti.”

Sunyi sesaat. “Masalah seharusnya akan membuat kita semakin kuat dan dewasa. Setidaknya itu yang kupelajari dari hidup.”

Mereka berdua terdiam di sana beberapa menit.

“Jadi?” tanya Jaejung akhirnya. “Kau takut apa yang terjadi di luar sana?” Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menanyakannya.

“Sedikit.” Josh sengaja mencegah dirinya agar tidak berbicara mengenai hal itu lebih dalam, membuat Jaejung menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan matanya yang seperti mata rusa betina.

“Aku hanya takut akan sendirian lagi.” ucap Josh dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Kata-katanya membuat Jaejung seakan terpaku di tempatnya. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya.

Dia tersentak kaget. “Oh, bukan apa-apa.” katanya sambil tertawa dengan gugup. “Setelah keluar kita harus berpisah kan?”

“Ah.” kata Jaejung, merasa paham apa maksudnya. “Kau boleh mengunjungiku kapan saja kau mau.”

“Oke.” kata Josh. “Kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan.”

“Kau boleh mengunjungi kami juga.”

Keduanya berbalik dan mendapati seisi rumah telah berada di depan pintu. Jaejung kelihatan terkejut sementara Josh hanya tersenyum. Tampaknya dia sudah tahu semenjak tadi kalau yang lain mendengar perbincangan mereka.

“Oke, kalian akan dapat giliran.” tanggap Josh nyengir. “Tapi kalau mau ramai-ramai boleh juga.”

“Kita harus permak dia.” usul Daniel kepada yang lain. Dan mereka mengangguk. “Jujur saja, Josh, cara berpakaianmu terlalu...” Dia kesulitan mendapatkan kata yang pas. “... _plain_.”

“Maafkan aku kalau begitu.” kata Josh mendengus lalu membuang muka, membuat Yuchun dan Changmin menahan tawa karena geli melihat Josh yang tiba-tiba ngambek.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup cukup kencang. Mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu. Sebelum masuk ke ruang makan, Josh sempat menepuk pundak Yunho. “Pandai sekali kau bersembunyi di balik pintu.” katanya.

Yunho melonjak. “Ka-kau tahu?”

Josh menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya—memberi tanda diam, lalu nyengir. Muka Yunho benar-benar merah sekarang. Dia malu karena ketahuan menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal. “Itu rahasia kita saja.” kata Josh pelan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagu yang digunakan dalam chapter ini:
> 
> Joanne Hogg - Pain (Xenosaga ep 1. OST)  
> Angela Aki - Kiss Me Goodbye (Final Fantasy XII OST)
> 
> ====================  
> Sedikit cuap-cuap author: kenapa judul chapter jadi kesannya jadi seperti Clow Card? (-_-)a  
> Anyway, harus segera diupdate sampai chapter terakhir mengingat sebentar lagi SuJu bakal ke Indo. Till We Meet Again part II dikhususkan kepada SuJu soalnya. Hwaiting!


	9. The Signs

Besok pagi-pagi sekali Jaejung bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka di saat semuanya, termasuk Sarah dan Rebecca. Dia bersemangat sekali hari itu, mengingat hari itu mereka semua akan mulai membantu Josh untuk mencari _core_.

Setelah sarapan siap, dia lalu mulai membangunkan mereka satu-persatu, mulai dari kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur, yaitu kamar Yuchun dan Changmin, lalu ke kamar di lantai atas: kamar Junsu dan Justin, kamarnya beserta Yunho, dan terakhir kamar Josh dan Daniel.

“JJ,” kata Josh masih mengantuk. Mereka semua mengelilingi meja makan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar untuk makan. “mulai besok kita sarapan sereal saja, atau aku akan meminta Sarah atau Becca yang memasak. Kau butuh tenaga untuk mencari _core_.”

“Baik.” kata Jaejung tepat ketika Junsu mulai mendengkur dengan mulut terbuka dan leher diletakkan di atas sandaran kursi.

“Jadi tidak semuanya pergi?” tanya Changmin.

“Harus ada yang menjaga, kurasa Sarah dan Becca cukup. Sarah harus terus melatih vokalnya juga.”

Mereka lalu menikmati sarapan itu dalam diam. Setelah makan, Junsu dan Yuchun tampak siap untuk tidur lagi di situ.

“Ayo bangun.” kata mereka  mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Junsu dan Yuchun.

Tapi keduanya bergeming. Changmin menghela napas. Yunho dan Jaejung secara tidak sadar memegang dahi mereka sambil berdecak secara bersamaan.

“Sudah sedewasa ini masih susah dibangunkan.”

“Eh,” kata Josh sambil memandang Yunho lalu ke Jaejung. “Boleh aku yang bangunkan?”

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang lalu mengangguk.

“Kalau mereka marah kalian yang tanggung jawab ya.” katanya.

Belum sempat keduanya menanggapi, tiba-tiba saja air dingin dalam jumlah besar mengguyur Yuchun dan Junsu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, membasahi lantai rumah dari belakang bagian hingga depan seperti banjir.

Yuchun dan Junsu terbangun sambil gelagapan. Keduanya benar-benar basah kuyub sekarang. Sementara yang lain mengangkat kaki mereka ke atas kursi untuk menghindari air bah itu.

“Si-siapa yang melakukan ini?” seru Junsu.

Josh mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sementara yang lain, kecuali Daniel yang asyik menikmati sarapannya, saling tertukar pandang karena bingung dari mana asal air sebanyak itu.

“Yah! _Hyung_!” seru keduanya serempak.

“Sudah sadar sekarang?” tanya Josh lagi. “Jangan bilang kalian susah tidur semalam.”

Mereka tidak menjawab, keduanya sebal dengan Josh. Keduanya bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

“Eh, tunggu dulu.” katanya, membuat mereka seakan membeku di tempat mereka berdiri. Dia menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengeringkan lantai. Semua air yang membasahi rumah mengalir keluar rumah hingga kering.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang lain, dia lalu mendekati mereka dengan gaya seperti preman, membuat keduanya takut.

“ _Hyung_ , apa yang—“ Keduanya mencoba menghindar, tapi Josh berhasil menangkap ujung piyama mereka yang basah.

Yuchun, yang menurut Josh pandai berakting, langsung menjerit. “Aku belum mau mati!! _Mommy_!!” dan disambut gelak tawa yang lain, kecuali Junsu. Mereka tahu betul Josh tidak akan membunuh siapa pun.

“Ampun, _Hyung_.” tambah Junsu, ikut bersandiwara; setidaknya tubuhnya yang mulai mengigil kedinginan tidak termasuk di dalam sandiwara itu.

“Bicara apa kalian?” tukas Josh serius, lalu melepaskan piyama mereka.

Keduanya kaget ketika Josh melakukan itu. Tapi yang membuat mereka keheranan adalah ketika merasa sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh mereka.

Piyama yang mereka kenakan telah kering, begitu juga seluruh tubuh dan termasuk rambut mereka.

Yang lain memperhatikannya juga; sementara Daniel sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli karena masih asyik menyeruput tehnya. Mereka kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk Josh setelah tertegun cukup lama.

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya?” tanya Jaejung  keheranan.

“Titel Penjaga Air bukan main-main loh.” kata Daniel akhirnya, tepat ketika Josh menyuruh Junsu dan Yuchun untuk segera mandi.

“Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa melakukannya?” tanya Jaejung lagi.

Dia mengangguk. “Tapi tidak dalam _Vessel_ seperti Josh.”

* * *

Di ruang tamu berjejer beberapa buah HT lengkap dengan semua peralatannya. di luar rumah berjejer enam buah mobil sedan berbagai warna dan merek.

“Hari ini kita cari sama-sama.” kata Josh. “Akan kuajari caranya mencari retakan dengan cepat.”

“Aku tidak melihat Justin.” kata Yunho ketika Josh menyerahkan sebuah HT padanya.

“Dia di pengungsian bersama Gill.” Dia menjawab sambil menyerahkan HT yang lain kepada Changmin. “Terlalu banyak orang di sana untuk ditangani sendiri.”

“Jangan memintaku untuk pindah ke sana.” sela Daniel cepat.

Josh menatap Daniel dengan tatapan penuh selidik. “Kenapa?” tanya kemudian.

“Jangan tanya.”

“Aku mengerti. Kita di sini juga butuh banyak tenaga untuk mencari retakan-retakan itu.”

“Kenapa kita tidak meminta mereka membantu kita?” tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Josh melongo sejenak sebelum menepuk dahinya keras-keras. “Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?” katanya. “Ok, akan aku diskusikan dengan Gill. Tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka melakukannya.”

“Kau benar.”

* * *

Beberapa hari, atau bahkan mungkin beberapa bulan, telah berlalu semenjak mereka semua mulai membantu Josh mencari retakan-retakan dimensi. Kini mereka semua sudah terbiasa dan cukup jeli untuk melihatnya. Dibantu hampir separuh pengungsi di bawah pengawasan Gilland dan Justin, proses pencarian _core_ menjadi lebih cepat. Setiap lokasi retakan dicatat oleh Josh dibantu Daniel—dan kadang-kadang Rebecca, mengingat semakin banyaknya laporan masuk mengenai lokasi retakan.

Meski pekerjaan Josh kini cuma menerima laporan dan menginputnya ke dalam _Analyzer_ , tapi itu membuatnya sangat lelah. Tapi bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kelelahan, melainkan seisi rumah. Untungnya hari itu siang jauh lebih pendek dari biasanya. Kira-kira beberapa jam setelah pencarian dimulai, hari sudah menjadi malam.

Semuanya tergeletak di ruang tengah. Changmin dan Jaejung tiduran di sofa dengan kepala keduanya saling beradu. Yuchun mengistirahatkan lehernya di sandaran sofa dengan wajah ditutupi kain basah, sementara Junsu dan Yunho tidur terlentang di lantai. Malam itu gerah sekali, ditambah dengan rasa lelah membuat mereka seperti mobil yang kehabisan bahan bakar.

Sarah dan Rebecca adalah dua orang yang tetap segar bugar karena mereka tidak turut serta dalam pencarian itu. Oleh karena itu, mereka bertugas sebagai koki di rumah. Keduanya pernah merasa bosan menjadi koki dan melakukan aksi protes kepada Josh. Josh menawarkan mereka alternatif lain yakni membantu mencari retakan dimensi sebagai pengganti yang lain. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa capeknya semua orang yang bertugas di lapangan, dengan senang hati mereka bersedia kembali ke posisi semula sebagai koki.

Malam itu Josh sangat capek. Tungkai kakinya, entah apa sebabnya, serasa mau terlepas dari sendinya. Rasa capek itulah yang mengganggu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Maka dia memutuskan untuk meng- _input_ beberapa data yang belum sempat dia masukkan tadi siang.

Dia baru saja hendak tidur ketika matanya menangkap salah satu icon lain yang ada di desktop. Beberapa hari ini dia melihatnya sambil lalu tapi tidak pernah tertarik dengannya karena merasa terganggu dengan nama-nama aneh yang diberikan oleh profesor pada hampir semua icon yang ada di situ.

“Virtual 3D?” gumamnya pelan setelah membaca tulisan pada icon itu. “Jangan-jangan game yang aneh-aneh lagi.”

Dipicu rasa penasaran, Josh lalu membawa _Analyzer_ -nya ke kamarnya. Setelah merasa aman dan nyaman duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia lalu mengklik icon itu dua kali.

 _Silahkan menempatkan Analyzer pada tempat yang datar_. Begitu peringatan yang tertulis di layar. Josh melepas genggamannya dan Analyzer jatuh ke kasur dengan posisi layar menghadap ke atas.

Yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Josh melongo dan berseru senang. Mulutnya terbuka begitu lebar hingga apabila ada yang melempar buah rambutan akan langsung masuk ke sana tanpa hambatan.

Di hadapannya muncul empat buah cahaya laser dari empat sisi _Analyzer_. Keempat laser itu bertemu di udara dan menampilkan peta kota dalam bentuk frame yang sangat detail.

“Dia meng- _upgrade_ _Analyzer_ -ku?” kata Josh sambil  terkagum-kagum. “Sekarang _Analyzer_ -ku ada hologram-nya!” Dia melompat-lompat gembira di tempat tidurnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru dari orang tuanya.

“Mari kita lihat di sini.” Dia memperhatikan sebuah jendela yang melayang dekat frame model tersebut. “Ah, ada menu import.” katanya senang. Maka dia pun mulai mengutak-atik aplikasi keren itu hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

* * *

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?” tanya yang lain pagi berikutnya.

“Kurasa hari ini kita istirahat dulu.” kata Josh. “Aku sudah menghubungi Gilland agar menyampaikannya kepada yang lain.” Dia menatap mereka sambil tersenyum. “Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja hari ini, tapi jangan keluar dari batas pengaman, oke?”

“Kurasa aku akan ke stadion untuk main-main.” kata Daniel cepat.

“Aku ingin ke pantai.” kata Junsu.

“Ah, hati-hati.” sela Josh cepat. “Pantai disini berbahaya. Jangan masuk ke air, paham? Sudah banyak jatuh korban di sana. Ada baiknya jika kau mengajak Sarah. Dia cukup tahu tempat ini. Dan sudah harus sampai di rumah sebelum malam. Di luar sana keadaan cukup menyeramkan lho dan berbahaya juga.”

“Baik.” kata Junsu.

“Kami juga ikut.” kata teman-temannya yang lain.

“Kau sendiri akan ke mana?” tanya Daniel.

“Aku akan ke tempat yang cukup tinggi.” jawab Josh.

“Di atas gedung?” sela Yuchun. “Bukannya kau takut ketinggian?”

“ _Vessel_ -ku memang takut ketinggian, tapi lain halnya dengan _Eterna_.”

“Wah, memiliki _Eterna_ kelihatannya asyik ya.”

“Semua orang punya kok.” kata Josh, membuat mereka kaget.

“Kau serius?” tanya Changmin.

Josh mengangguk. “Tapi _Eterna_ kalian sedang tertidur. Tapi kami tidak bisa membangunkannya.”

Mereka kelihatan kecewa. Daniel memandang ke arah Josh, seakan hendak menanyakan sesuatu.

“Tidak semua orang bisa terbangun _Eterna_ -nya. Demikian juga, meskipun _Eterna_ -nya terbangun tidak semua orang bisa menjadi Penjaga. Dalam kasusmu,” Sekarang dia menatap Daniel, “ _Eterna_ -mu terbangun dan kau menjadi Penjaga karena bersentuhan dengan kristalku. Tidak semua orang yang bersentuhan dengan kristalku bisa terbangun _Eterna_ -nya dan menjadi Penjaga. Dengan kata lain, kau adalah kasus khusus.”

Josh merasa dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak oleh karena itu dia menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap-siap untuk menikmati liburan mereka.

Mereka baru saja hendak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Josh memanggil mereka kembali.

“Ada yang lupa kutunjukkan.” katanya sambil nyengir. Dia meletakkan _analyzer_ -nya di atas meja lalu mengklik icon “Virtual 3D” di desktop.

Seperti yang dia duga, mereka semua kaget melihat hologram kota yang muncul dari _analyzer_. Sekarang hologram itu penuh dengan titik-titik berwarna merah yang tersebar.

“Hologram?” seru Daniel. “Profesor mengupgrade _Analyzer_ -mu?”

“Ya.” jawab Josh singkat, sambil nyengir. “Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya aku ketika menemukannya.”

“Titik-titik apa ini?” tanya Changmin.

“Ah, iya.” Josh berdeham. “Itu adalah lokasi tempat kita menemukan retakan dimensi.” Dia memutar frame 3D itu agar mereka semua bisa melihat sebaran titik merah dengan lebih jelas. “Ini lokasi rumah ini. Lalu ini stadion tempat pengungsi berkumpul.” Dia menujuk 2 buah  lokasi yang berjauhan. “Kalian bisa lihat di dekat rumah ini dan juga terlebih lagi di stadion hanya ada sedikit.” Dia menunjuk ke bawah yang masih kosong. “Kalau perkiraanku benar, kita harus mencari di sebelah sini. Tapi itu akan kita lakukan besok.” Dia mematikan aplikasi itu. “Untuk saat ini selamat bersenang-senang. Jangan lupa bawa HT.”

“Dari sini ke pantai cukup jauh. Aku tidak yakin sinyalnya bisa sejauh itu.” kata Daniel.

“Gill sudah menangani itu.” kata Josh. “Ditambah dengan sihir Justin, seharusnya sudah bukan masalah lagi.” Dia berhenti sejenak. Dia menatap yang lain. “Tapi bagaimana kalau kalian ke tempat lain selain pantai. Jujur saja, perasaanku tidak enak.”

“Mereka ingin ke pantai?” tanya Sarah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Josh mengangguk. “Kusarankan jangan.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Junsu.

“Meski ini cuma dunia replika, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.” jawab Sarah. “Belakangan ini sudah mulai ada getaran-getaran kecil.” Dia tampak sangat serius. “Memang itu umum untuk dunia kita karena susunannya, tapi untuk dunia ini terlalu aneh. Frekuensinya beragam namun semakin hari semakin bertambah kuat.”

“Maaf, Junsu.” kata Josh dengan penuh penyesalan. “Kau harus tahu betapa parahnya gempa yang melanda daerah ini sebelumnya. Ratusan orang meninggal dunia, dan ratusan ribu lagi kehilangan tempat tinggal. Untungnya waktu itu tidak terjadi tsunami. Gempa-gempa berikutnya selalu datang dari daerah itu.”

“Tapi bukankah ini bukan dunia kita yang sebenarnya.” kata Changmin mencoba berargumentasi.

“Ya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Untuk kebaikan kita bersama.” kata Josh.

Junsu dan yang lain akhirnya menyerah. Sekarang mereka sudah paham sifatnya yang satu ini.

“Sekali lagi maaf, tapi kalian harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh _guardian of the earth_.” lanjut Josh. “Kurasa aku juga terpaksa membatalkan rencanaku bepergian ke tempat yang tinggi.”

“Yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa ada gempa di tempat seperti ini?” tanya Yuchun. “Bukannya dunia ini terletak di dalam lorong antar dimensi?”

Keadaan berubah hening. Tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka meskipun itu cuma ke toilet. Josh tampak berpikir keras, berusaha mencari-cari akar masalahnya sementara yang lain memperhatikannya. Kalau dia sudah begini, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang sangat serius.

Matanya yang bergerak-gerak liar itu mendadak membulat. Wajahnya memucat begitu parahnya sehingga seperti seakan tidak dialiri darah.

“Ada apa?” tanya Yunho, melihat ekspresi Josh yang begitu tiba-tiba. Dia memperhatikan yang lain juga tampak terkejut.

“Celaka. Aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya.” katanya. Dia berbalik kepada Sarah. “Kira-kira berapa skala Richter?”

“Masih kecil, sekitar satu sampai dua skala Richter.” jawab Sarah. “Tapi skalanya bertambah sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya. Kuharap tidak naik secara eksponensial, karena bisa sangat berbahaya. Kenapa? Kau tahu apa penyebabnya?”

“Dunia ini kehilangan sumber tenaganya.” kata Josh, masih dengan wajah pucat. “Tapi setidaknya kita masih punya waktu untuk mencari _core_.”

“Apa? Kehilangan sumber tenaga? Kenapa aku tidak tahu itu? Dari mana sumber tenaganya?” kata Sarah.

“Profesor tidak bilang padamu? Atau dia tidak tahu?” kata Josh lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu itu.” Sarah menggeleng. “Kurasa dia sudah memberi tahu semua yang dia ketahui mengenai tempat ini. Memangnya apa lagi yang tidak kuketahui?”

“Dunia ini menggunakan tenagaku untuk tetap eksis.” jawab Josh.

Hening sejenak. Sarah memproses informasi yang baru saja dia peroleh. “APA?” Begitu besarnya dia berteriak sehingga seakan atap rumah itu terbang.

“Aduh, kupingku.” kata Junsu yang kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

“Tenagamu diserap untuk menopang dunia ini? Kegilaan macam apa itu?” kata Sarah seakan berbicara dengan menggunakan TOA, seakan-akan Josh berada seratus meter darinya. “Pantas saja ketika kau kelihatan lemah waktu itu.”

“Tenang sedikit, aku sudah menyegelnya supaya tenagaku tidak bisa diserap lagi.” kata Josh.

Sarah berhenti. “Kau menggunakan dua segel sekaligus dalam kondisi seperti itu?” Sekarang dia kelihatan kuatir.

“Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?”

Dia memandangi Josh dari puncak kepalanya hingga ke ujung jari kakinya. “Aku heran kau masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa.” Dia berhenti sejenak lalu bercakak pinggang. “Kita harus segera menemukan _core_.”

“Kami semua kelelahan.” kata Josh. “Kami butuh istirahat setidaknya satu sampai dua hari baru bisa kembali melanjutkan.”

“Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku dan Becca untuk mencari.” kata Sarah. “Dengan kemampuanku seharusnya aku bisa mencarinya dengan lebih cepat. Aku butuh penjelasan lokasi yang sudah kalian cari. Tunggu sebentar, aku panggil Becca dulu.”

Dan Sarah menghilang dari balik pintu menuju rumah sebelah tempat dia dan Rebecca tinggal berdua.

Josh menghela napas. “Kalian mau ke mana sekarang?” tanyanya kepada yang lain.

“Aku tetap dengan tujuanku semula.” kata Daniel.

“Kalau begitu, aku ikut.” kata Changmin.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejung yang kemudian mengangguk. “Aku juga.” katanya.

“Pergilah sekarang.” kata Josh, “Jangan sia-siakan hari ini.”

“Sampai nanti.” Yunho menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di bawah TV lalu keluar dari rumah. Daniel dan Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Kalau begitu tinggal kita berempat.” kata Josh. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah briefing nanti?”

“Kita ke mall saja lagi.” kata Junsu sambil jongkok lalu menatap Josh dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing.

Josh menghela napas sementara Yuchun mendengus tertawa melihat tingkah Junsu.

“Baiklah.” kata Josh menyerah. Entah sejak kapan dia merasa tidak mampu menolak permintaan mereka kalau ketika memasang tampang seperti itu.

“Sementara briefing berlangsung, aku akan memasak untuk nanti.” kata Jaejung.

“Aku bantu.” kata Yuchun.

“ _Gwaenchana_.”

“ _Are you sure_?”

Jaejung mengangguk.

“Berapa kali kalian melihatku memasak sendirian untuk kita berlima selama hampir tujuh tahun kita bersama?” kata Jaejung. Lalu dia meninggalkan mereka dan langsung menuju dapur.

“Kalau begitu aku latihan di sebelah saja.” kata Junsu. “Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menyanyi dengan serius.”

“Aku ikut kalau begitu.” kata Yuchun.

Ketika Junsu dan Yuchun keluar, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan Sarah dan Rebecca.

“Josh mana?” tanya Sarah.

“Di dalam.” Yuchun yang menjawab. “Kami latihan di sebelah, ya?”

“Silahkan.” kata Rebecca.

* * *

Selang beberapa waktu, Sarah, Rebecca, dan Josh asyik berdiskusi mengenai apa yang harus mereka kerjakan. Untungnya, mereka berdua selalu ikut serta dalam pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya sehingga Josh tidak perlu menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

“Sarah, mengenai gempa itu...” kata Josh kemudian. “Apa kau bisa menahannya?”

Sarah menatap Josh lurus. Josh balik menatapnya namun tidak bicara apa-apa. “Dengan Segel Tanah seharusnya bisa, tapi karena ini bukan dunia yang sebenarnya...”

“Tidak akan bertahan lama, aku tahu.” kata Josh. “Setidaknya dapat membantu sedikit.”

Mereka berhenti ketika mendengar suara nyanyian sayup-sayup dari sebelah.

“Bocah lumba-lumba.” kata Josh. “Suaranya memang unik. _Well_ , mereka semua unik. Tapi dia, ada kekhususan tersendiri.”

“Aku setuju.” kata Sarah. “Meski aku tidak tahu arti lagu ini, tapi aku bisa merasakan emosinya.” Dia berhenti. “Kudengar di stadion juga ada beberapa penyanyi. Salah satunya sangat tampan dengan suara yang bagus.”

“Hus.” sela Josh. “Jangan lupa, kau sudah menikah.”

“Ah, iya. Sayang sekali.” kata Sarah, membuat Josh dan Rebecca mendengus karena geli.

“Tapi kau tahu, kurasa dia salah satu calon Penjaga yang lain.”

Josh sekarang tertarik. “Kau serius?”

“Aku bisa merasakan kalau _Eterna_ -nya telah terbangun. Kurasa kristalnya juga sudah mulai terbentuk. Tinggal tunggu waktu.”

“Hmm…” kata Rebecca. “aku belum bertemu langsung dengan calon Penjaga sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?”

“Kau akan langsung tahu begitu melihatnya.” kata Josh.

“Oke.” kata Josh. “Kalian bisa memulai pencariannya sekarang juga. Karena matahari di sini tidak menyengat seperti di dunia kita, kalian tidak perlu takut warna kulit kalian menjadi hitam.” Dan detik berikutnya dia mendapat tamparan di pundak dari mereka berdua.

“ _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku kekurangan wortel. Ada yang bisa membantuku membelikannya?” kata Jaejung, tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur.

“Stok kita masih ada.” kata Rebecca.

“Biar kuambilkan.” kata Josh. Jaejung baru saja hendak kembali ke dapur ketika Josh memanggilnya. “Kau tahu lagu apa ini?” tanyanya.

Dia diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan. “Ah, ini _Too Love_.”

“Oh, begitu. Thanks.” Josh diam, mendengarkan alunan lagu itu sejenak. “Kalian berlima memang memiliki suara yang unik dan saling melengkapi. Aku ingin melihat kalian berlima sepanggung lagi. Semoga aku bisa menyaksikannya langsung.” Dia menatap lantai.

“Aku juga.” kata Jaejung.

Josh lalu meninggalkannya menuju ke rumah sebelah, diikuti tatapan dari Sarah dan Rebecca.

Setelah dia menghilang di balik pintu, keduanya serempak mengatakan hal yang sama. “Apa kau tidak merasa Josh agak aneh?”

“Apa dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu?” sambung Rebecca beberapa detik berikutnya.

“Kalau kalian bilang begitu, kurasa dia memang terasa agak aneh belakangan ini.” kata Jaejung, dan mereka menatapnya.

“Kenapa?” tanya mereka.

“Biasanya dia cukup ceria, tapi semakin lama rasanya dia semakin murung.”

“Apa kalian tidak pernah menanyakannya?” tanya Rebecca.

“Pernah.” jawab Jaejung singkat. “Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin dia akan memberitahu kalau dia merasa sudah siap.”

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

“Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.” kata Rebecca memecah kesunyian.

* * *

Josh melangkah pelan melewati Junsu yang sedang berlatih menyanyi dan yang Yuchun bermain piano di sampingnya.

Meski Josh sudah memberi isyarat agar mereka melanjutkan latihan, tapi keduanya tetap berhenti. Pandangan mereka mengikutinya hingga ke depan kulkas.

“ _Hyung_ butuh sesuatu?” tanya Yuchun.

“JJ kekurangan wortel.” kata Josh tanpa menoleh. Dia sibuk mengaduk-aduk Isi kulkas. “Kalian lanjutkan saja.” Dia menutup kulkas, lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju gudang tempat bahan makanan disimpan.

Yuchun dan Junsu saling bertukar pandang lalu mengangkat bahu sebelum melanjutkan latihan.

Josh sibuk mencari bahan makanan berwarna oranye itu di gudang. Setelah dia menemukannya, dia mengambil beberapa buah yang berukuran besar lalu bergegas keluar.

“Mereka itu.” gumamnya. “Sepertinya kita memang butuh kulkas yang lebih besar. Membiarkan bahan makanan di luar seperti itu bisa cepat rusak.”

Dia melewati Junsu dan Yuchun sambil melambaikan wortelnya tepat ketika lagu Too Love yang dinyanyikan Junsu selesai. Sepertinya mereka sudah melatih lagu itu beberapa kali.

“Yah, Junsu.” kata Yuchun. “Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyikan lagu itu?”

Junsu berbalik menatapnya. “Lagu yang _itu_?” tanyanya.

“Persiapan untuk fans-mu nanti.” kata Yuchun. Junsu mengangguk.

Yuchun menekan tuts piano, mulai memainkan sebuah lagu balad. Josh berhenti tepat di depan pintu untuk mendengar. Dia berbalik menatap Junsu yang mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada rendah. Josh seakan membeku di tempatnya ketika Junsu mencapai bagian _refrain_ dari lagu itu. Meski dia tidak tahu artinya, tapi dia bisa merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa keluar darinya. Tanpa disadarinya salah satu wortel jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya dan bergelinding di dekatnya.

Baik Yuchun maupun Junsu tidak menyadari kalau Josh memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka baru tahu itu ketika lagu itu selesai.

“ _Hyung_?”

Tersadar dari transnya, Josh buru-buru bertanya. “Ah, lagu apa itu tadi?” tanyanya.

“Ah, itu _Geu Namja_.” kata Junsu. “Artinya kurang lebih,” dia menatap Yuchun.

“ _That Man_.” kata Yuchun. “Ada juga versi lain, _Geu Yeoja_. Artinya _That Woman_.”

Setelah pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Josh lalu berkata. “Lagu yang bagus, meski aku tidak paham artinya. Kurasa karena kalian aku jadi tahu banyak lagu.” katanya sambil mengambil wortel yang jatuh. Dia nyengir kepada mereka sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

* * *

Setelah Sarah dan Rebecca berangkat, Josh beserta JYJ kemudian berangkat menuju mall yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi bersama dengan Yunho, Changmin, dan Justin. Karena sihir Justin telah lenyap, mall itu kini kosong tanpa pengunjung. Hari itu Josh sengaja menggunakan wujud _Eterna_ -nya dengan mengenakan celana jins dan kaos putih yang ditutupi dengan jas beserta sepatu boot yang mirip seperti sepatu tentara, tidak dengan seragam tempurnya.

Josh lalu membiarkan Junsu dan Yuchun berkeliling mall sendirian sementara dia jalan bersama Jaejung. Karena Jaejung pandai dalam hal memadu pakaian, Josh lalu meminta pendapatnya. Kali itu dia ingin mengenakan pakaian yang modis namun tidak berat jika mendadak dia harus terlibat dalam pertempuran.

Mereka berkeliling mall sambil mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Setelah habis waktu berjam-jam, mereka lalu ke toko aksesoris untuk memadukannya dengan pakaian barunya.

“Tidak usah pilih banyak-banyak.” kata Josh kepada Jaejung. “Toh nanti ketika kita kembali kita tidak bisa membawa apapun selain barang-barang yang kita punya sewaktu masuk kemari.”

Jaejung berbalik kaget. “Jadi itu maksudmu menyuruh kami menyimpan semua pakaian dan barang-barang yang kami punya selama di sini?”

Josh tersenyum. “Ya. Itulah maksudku.”

Jaejung tertegun. Apakah itu berarti semua foto dan video yang mereka ambil selama berada di dunia itu akan hilang?

“Berarti semua kenangan kita di sini—“

“Yang tidak bisa kita bawa adalah barang berwujud fisik yang berasal dari dunia ini.” kata Josh. “Jadi kurasa barang yang tidak berupa fisik bisa kita bawa, seperti ini.” Dia menunjuk kepalanya. “Ingatan kita tentang tempat ini tidak akan hilang begitu saja.” Dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir. “Dan mungkin rekaman kita di sini juga tidak, selama kita memiliki wadah yang berasal dari ‘luar’ untuk membawanya.”

Jaejung tertegun lagi. “Bagaimana kau tahu itu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu.” jawab Josh. “Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.”

Jaejung lalu memilih beberapa aksesoris untuk dirinya sendiri dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia mengambil sembarang saja, karena pikirannya mendadak terasa penuh. Dia tidak mau semua kejadian yang ada di dunia itu dia lupakan begitu saja, terlebih lagi melupakan teman-teman barunya.

“Aku sudah selesai.” kata Jaejung. “ _Hyung_ , ayo kita cari Junsu dan Yuchun.” Dia berbalik, menuju pintu.

“JJ,” panggil Josh sesaat sebelum Jaejung melewati pintu.

Jaejung berbalik, dan dia mendapati Josh berdiri di depannya. Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Dia melihat mata biru gelap itu dalam-dalam. Mata itu seakan memancarkan harapan sekaligus sedikit kesedihan di dalamnya.

“Terima kasih hari ini sudah membantuku.” kata Josh kemudian.

Jaejung sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Josh akan memeluknya. Meski berpelukan—terutama untuk sesama gender—bagi orang Korea adalah hal yang biasa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi sekarang.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kaget. Yang membuatnya membeku di tempatnya selama beberapa detik berikutnya adalah karena yang memeluknya adalah Josh, yang notabene selama ini kurang suka berpelukan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia teringat percakapannya bersama Sarah dan Rebecca sebelumnya, dan tindakan Josh kali ini membuatnya semakin curiga. Dia merasa sepertinya—

Josh melepas pelukannya, bahkan sebelum Jaejung sempat membalas pelukannya.

“Ayo kita cari Junsu dan Yuchun.” kata Josh lalu meninggalkannya di dalam toko sendirian.


	10. A Battle for Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertarungan terakhir akan dimulai. Apa yang akan terjadi? Berhasilkah mereka keluar dari Corona?

Sepulangnya dari mall mereka lalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke stadion untuk melihat semua pengungsi di sana. Stadion itu sudah dibuat seperti rumah darurat berukuran besar. Setiap orang diberi ruangan tersendiri, diberi batas dengan menggunakan gypsum sehingga benar-benar seperti sebuah kos-kosan berukuran raksasa. Yang membuat mereka kagum adalah bahwa ternyata yang berinisiatif membuat semuanya itu adalah Gilland, dengan sedikit bantuan dari Justin, tentunya. Ternyata dia tidak sepemalas yang mereka katakan sebelumnya.

Para penghuninya dapat hidup dengan cukup nyaman di sana, memiliki kamar sendiri-sendiri, bahkan ada ruang tamu, TV—yang hanya digunakan untuk bermain game karena siaran TV tidak ada, AC, dan macam-macam lagi. Ada juga penghuninya yang adalah penggemar warna pink sehingga seluruh bagian ruangannya penuh dengan barang-barang berwarna pink, mulai dari seprai hingga boneka dan baju-baju, padahal dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Ada juga seseorang yang sangat piawai dalam biola dan luwes berbahasa Inggris.

Tidak disangka ternyata Junsu bertemu dengan salah seorang teman akrabnya semenjak kecil di sana. Mereka bercakap-cakap sambil tertawa-tawa bersama yang lain. Jaejung dan Yuchun tampak menikmatinya juga. Yunho mengajak Daniel berkeliling sambil berkenalan dengan beberapa orang di sana yang dia kenal. Sementara Changmin asyik bermain game dengan salah seorang, yang menurut Josh, memiliki _evil smirk_ namun tidak begitu dari sinar matanya. Josh sempat berkenalan dengan mereka juga, tapi yang menjadi perhatian utamanya adalah seorang laki-laki tampan, yang memiliki mata seperti mata elang. Begitu Josh melihatnya, dia langsung tahu kalau _Eterna_ orang itu sudah terbangun. Dan Josh bisa melihat kalau dia memiliki _Eterna_ yang sangat kuat. Si _evil smirk_ juga memiliki Eterna yang cukup kuat, meski tidak sekuat si mata elang.

Mereka merasa nyaman berada di sana, namun pikiran Josh tidak bisa berhenti bekerja biarpun sejenak. Dia sengaja mencari tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ, lalu menyalakan _Analyzer_ -nya yang kini dia bawa ke mana pun dia pergi dan menatap titik-titik merah pada hologram yang muncul di depannya. Dia memutar-mutar peta itu dengan serius, berusaha mencari korelasi antara semua titik-titik itu. Jika teori kaca-nya benar, seharusnya tidak lama lagi mereka akan menemukan lokasi core. Meski dia tahu betul kalau itu tidak akan mudah. Beberapa anggota penghuni merasa tertarik dengan tampilan hologram itu mulai mengerubutinya lalu memberi berbagai komentar yang menyatakan rasa kagum mereka.

Hologram itu ternyata mampu diperbesar hingga lima kali ukurannya saat itu, jadi ternyata itu sangat membantu ketika dia harus berdiskusi mengenai itu dengan Justin dan Gilland. Dia juga menunjukkan _countdown timer_ yang telah dibuat khusus oleh profesor Ico mengenai batas waktu mereka untuk menemukan _core_.

Dua belas hari. Dua belas hari berdasarkan waktu _timer_ sebagai batas waktunya. Dipotong dengan dua hari istirahat, berarti tinggal sepuluh hari. Mereka harus segera menemukannya, dan ketiganya yakin itu tidak lama lagi, mengingat sekarang Sarah dan Rebecca juga ikut membantu meski sebelumnya keduanya sempat lebih memilih menjadi koki.

Mereka semua lalu menghabiskan waktu di sana seharian. Bermain, bercanda, tanpa berusaha memikirkan hal apapun. Josh, Justin, dan Gilland bahkan sama sekali tidak menyinggung lagi soal pencarian _core_ setelah briefing berakhir. Secara tidak sadar mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok bermain sendiri-sendiri.

Junsu bahkan bergabung dengan Changmin dan si _evil smirk_ sambil memperhatikan mereka bermain game balap dengan serius. Ternyata kemampuan keduanya hebat-hebat, dan meski tampaknya sudah lama sekali mereka bermain, keduanya tidak tampak lelah sedikit pun.

Justin, di sudut lain ruang besar itu, tampak sedang bercanda dengan beberapa orang di sana. Beberapa di antaranya si cowok pink dan seorang lagi yang kelihatannya memiliki ukuran kepala lebih besar dari badannya.

Sementara Jaejung dan Gilland sedang bermain kartu bersama beberapa si mata elang dalam bentuk lingkaran. Sementara Josh hanya memandangi mereka bermain, sambil beberapa kali berkata “Curang!” kepada Gilland, yang hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

Yuchun dengan Daniel sedang membantu salah satu penghuni berbadan kecil namun memiliki suara melengking di dapur. Suatu keanehan, karena Daniel biasanya tidak suka berurusan dengan dapur.

Merasa agak lelah, Josh lalu membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak di sofa dengan mata tertutup. Dia nyaris saja melayang ke alam mimpi ketika sesuatu mendadak sangat mengganggunya. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah itu, sebelum akhirnya dia melompat bangun dengan kelabakan. Kakinya terbanting di lantai dengan keras, namun dia mengabaikannya karena kaki terlindungi oleh sepatunya.

Begitu kerasnya bunyi yang ditimbulkannya sehingga mengundang tatapan dari hampir semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk juga Changmin dan si _evil smile_ yang sedang asyik bermain game. Matanya mencari-cari Justin dan Gilland lalu memandangi mereka satu per satu dalam diam. Daniel yang ada di dapur juga berlari keluar. Raut wajah mereka berubah sangat serius. Serempak ketiga melompat berdiri dari duduk mereka dan langsung berlari keluar. Gilland nyaris saja terantuk sepotong kayu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Semua mata memandang kejadian itu dengan bingung, ikut dengan mereka melihat keluar. Josh, Gilland, dan Justin, sudah berada beberapa meter dari teras stadion. Semuanya menghampiri Daniel, namun tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?” tanya Yunho ketika melihat Josh. Di tangannya ada banyak sekali minuman kaleng.

“Kau dari mana, Yunho?” tanya Josh.

“Dari toko dekat sini, mungkin lima ratus meter dari sini.” katanya. Dia ingin menanyakan kenapa Josh bertanya seperti itu, tapi ketika melihat raut wajahnya, dia lebih memilih untuk menundanya.

“Dengan siapa kau pergi?” tanyanya lagi.

“Beberapa orang pengungsi.”

“Semuanya sudah kembali?”

“Ya. Aku yang paling terakhir.”

“Justin?”

“Sekitar enam ratus meter sekarang.” jawab Justin.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” Yunho tidak sabar lagi.

“Cepat masuk.” tepis Josh. Yunho langsung menurut, dan berlari ke arah Daniel.

Daniel baru saja hendak menyusul Josh ketika tiba-tiba dia dicegah. “Daniel, kau juga tetap di situ.” kata Josh.

“Lagi?” seru Daniel protes.

“Untuk saat ini, kami bertiga sudah cukup.” kata Justin, mencoba membela Josh. “Kami butuh tenagamu untuk nanti.”

Daniel sempat menggerutu sebentar. “Jangan ada yang keluar dari stadion!” serunya kepada yang lain.

“Ada apa ini?” tanya si mata elang.

“Sensasi ini—“  Daniel berhenti. “Kita kedatangan tamu.” jawabnya. “Sangat banyak.”

Suasana menjadi tegang.

Daniel menatap yang lain. “Kurasa Josh akan serius kali ini.” katanya sambil nyengir.

* * *

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru. Itu suara langkah dari monster berbagai ukuran datang mendekat, diiringi suara yang seperti gempa bumi.

Sementara yang lain semakin tegang, Josh, Justin, dan Gilland justru menjadi lebih santai.

“Oke, Josh.” kata Justin dengan suara besar, ketika para monster sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. “Boleh kita minta hidangan pembuka terlebih dahulu?”

Josh menengok, melihat ke arah Justin yang berada di sebelah Gilland, lalu mendengus geli. “Kau serius?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Justin mengangkat bahu. “Jangan gunakan Holy, supaya aku bisa menyusul.” tanggapnya.

“OKE!” Dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajahnya, Josh mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia memutar tangannya sekali dalam bentuk lingkaran besar. “ _Appetizer’s coming_!” serunya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya membuat semua penontonnya melonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana datangnya gelombang air yang besar setinggi sepuluh meter, menyapu rombongan monster yang kian mendekat. Tapi gelombang air itu teratur, dan tidak ada setetes pun yang sampai di tempat mereka berdiri.

“ _Deluge_?” sahut Daniel, membuat yang lain langsung menatapnya. “Bukan. Ini—“

Dia melihat Josh memutar tangannya berkali-kali dan semakin cepat. Gelombang air yang bergerak itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Beberapa monster mulai terbawa arus derasnya.

“Ini, _Maelstrom_!” Dia berseru kagum. “Dia sudah sampai ke level itu?”

Josh kelihatannya senang sekali bermain air. Dia melihat pusaran air yang berputar itu sambil tertawa, memberi kesan psikopat bagi yang lain.

“Oke, stop!” Justin memukul pangkal tongkatnya ke tanah, dan air itu langsung membeku menjadi bongkahan es besar.

Di hadapan mereka sekarang berdiri sebuah tembok es setinggi sepuluh meter, dan di dalamnya.

“Agak mengecewakan, ya?” kata Gilland.

“Jangan senang dulu.” sela Justin. “Di dalam masih banyak yang hidup. Yang tidak tahan es dan air saja yang sudah mati.”

Dia memukulkan pangkal tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan dinding es itu langsung hancur berantakan. Dugaannya benar, memang masih banyak lagi monster yang masih belum mati terkena dua serangan dahsyat itu.

“Yang ini memang harus ditangani secara fisik.” kata Gilland. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya yang kelihatan seperti perpaduan sebuah shotgun dengan FN FNP-45 berukuran besar.

Josh menatap senjata itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengus, “ _Gunblade_ , Gill?” katanya. “Profesor memberikannya kepadamu?”

“Dia pakar senjata api dan pedang jadi tentu saja.” kata Justin.

Josh melepaskan jas yang digunakannya, lalu melemparkannya ke Daniel.

“Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertarung dengan jins?” seru Daniel.

Josh berbalik menatapnya. “Kenapa tidak?” Dia lalu memasang perisai berwarna biru pucat di sekeliling stadion.

Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping. Aura cahaya kuning keemasan muncul di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian muncul sebilah pedang. “ _Alright, let’s dance_.” katanya.

Serempak, ketiganya menerjang ke tiga arah yang berbeda. Semua melihat ketiganya bertarung dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Mereka bahkan bisa menyerang ketika sedang berada di udara.

Yang paling cepat di antara ketiganya adalah Gilland, yang nyaris tidak bisa mereka lihat pergerakannya. Gilland bisa melakukan salto terbalik dua kali tanpa menyentuh apapun. Dia mampu menembak dengan senjatanya beberapa kali untuk monster-monster yang berada jauh darinya, dan melukai monster yang dekat dengannya dengan senjatanya yang bisa berubah-ubah antara pistol dan pedang.

Josh nomor dua soal kecepatan, namun kekuatannya luar biasa, melebihi Gilland maupun Justin. Dalam sekali tebas, beberapa monster bisa mati sekaligus. Pedang yang dia miliki sungguh tidak main-main kekuatannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Justin, di sisi lain melebihi kelebihan tersendiri, yaitu kemampuannya untuk menggunakan berbagai sihir, selain kemampuannya dalam berkelahi yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Justin juga sempat beberapa kali merapal lingkaran sihir yang kemudian mengeluarkan serangan seperti sebuah _particle cannon_. Daya rusaknya luar biasa, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya dalam sekali tembak, baik itu monster maupun bangunan.

Kalau selama ini, baik Yunho, Jaejung, Junsu, Yuchun, maupun Changmin hanya mendengar bahwa keahlian Josh pandai menggunakan pedang, kali itu mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Namun bukan hanya mereka yang terpana dengan pertarungan yang tidak biasa itu.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, semua penghuni stadion mulai menyoraki ketiganya untuk memberi semangat. Tapi Daniel diam saja di tempatnya. Dia merasa ada yang agak aneh dengan kakak angkatnya.

Dengan kemampuan mereka bertiga, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghabisi banyak sekali monster di situ. Tidak ada yang sanggup menghitungnya, mungkin saja sudah mencapai ratusan mengingat begitu banyaknya monster yang mati dan bangkainya menghilang begitu saja.

Josh menebas beberapa monster yang menghalangi, lalu melakukan lompatan yang tinggi, menebas lagi beberapa monster yang mencoba menerjangnya di udara, lalu salto ke belakang, tepat di depan perisai.

Daniel, diikuti yang lain, segera berlari menuju tepi perisai.

“Kenapa kau ragu-ragu?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

“Lihat.” Josh menunjukkan bagian atas pedangnya. Sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda dari pedang itu. Yang lain ikut memperhatikannya juga.

Sesaat kemudian Daniel baru sadar. “Kenapa masih putih?” tanyanya lagi.

“Kau tahu sendiri _Seven Spirits_ punya keinginan sendiri.” tanggapnya. “Kita tidak bisa memaksanya.”

Saat itu Gilland mendarat tepat di samping Josh. “Astaga, ini tidak ada habisnya.” katanya. “Terakhir kali kami diserang tidak sebanyak ini, hanya belasan, ditambah dua ekor yang besar.”

“Besar?” kata Daniel. “Seberapa besar?”

“Sekitar tiga kali ukuran truk.” jawabnya.

Sesuatu mendadak terjadi pada pedang Josh. Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan dalam aksara yang tidak  biasa. Semua yang ada di situ menatap pedang itu dari dekat dengan rasa ingin tahu. Josh menyeringai.

“ _The light shineth in the dark and the darkness comprehend it not._ ” katanya. “Itu isi tulisannya.”

Ada beberapa di antara penghuni stadion itu terbelalak dan saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka tahu dari mana asal kata-kata itu.

Belum lagi hilang rasa kaget mereka, tiba-tiba Josh berseru, “Justin, mundur!!”

Justin yang mendengarnya langsung melompat mundur, berdiri di samping Gilland. Sementara Josh sendiri langsung melompat maju, naik di tempat yang agak tinggi, di tengah kerumunan monster-monster itu.

Ada kilauan cahaya di sana, dan mereka semua menyaksikan berjuta-juta butiran seperti mutiara beterbangan di mana-mana.

“Holy!” seru Justin lalu melompat, pergi sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa.

“Tidak mungkin.” seru Daniel, mengagetkan yang lain. “Ini—ini _Holy Judgment_!”

“ _Holy Judgment_?” tanya mereka.

Jutaan mutiara itu memancarkan cahaya dengan insensitas tinggi ke atas, lalu meledak bersama-sama dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Ketika cahaya itu meredup, semua monster telah lenyap, dan udara yang ada di sana berubah menjadi sangat bersih, seakan-akan hari masih pagi.

* * *

Ketika dia kembali kepada mereka, Josh tidak bisa menjelaskan ekspresi semua orang yang merupakan campuran antara kagum, terharu, tidak percaya, dan bengong. Dia merasa geli melihatnya, dan dia merasa lega. Pertarungan itu masih baru permulaan. Dia yakin jika waktunya tiba, akan ada lebih banyak lagi yang harus mereka semua hadapi.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk itu. Tiba-tiba suara berdebam keras mengguncang seluruh kota.

“Joshie!” dia mendengar Gilland berseru padanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Josh.

Dia berbalik dan menemukan sesosok raksasa sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka.

“Gawat!” tanggapnya, dan langsung mengerjang dengan pedangnya, namun monster raksasa itu tampaknya cukup gesit, dan mampu menahan pedang itu dengan giginya. “Lancang!” Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala monster, namun serangan dari cakar depannya membuatnya terpaksa harus menghindar. Dia nyaris saja terhempas seandainya dia tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan menancapkan pedang itu ke tanah, dan berayun menjauh.

“Kau bilang yang paling besar cuma tiga kali ukuran truk?” sahut Josh ketika Gilland menghampirinya. “Ini enam kalinya!”

“Bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari Holy?” Gilland membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

“Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari Holy, termasuk _behemoth_ seperti ini. Ini baru saja keluar dari sarangnya.” timpal Josh. “Kita harus _Sync_. Ayo!”

Suara percakapan keduanya cukup besar sehingga dapat didengar oleh seluruh penghuni stadion.

“ _Sing_?” tanya yang lain kepada Daniel.

“ _Synchronize_.” jelas Daniel singkat. “Mereka harus bekerja sama.”

Bahu-membahu, Josh dan Gilland melancarkan serangan-serangan ke behemoth. Josh melempar Gilland ke arah kepala monster untuk melancarkan serangan, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Setiap serangan dari makhluk itu menyebabkan kerusakan besar bagi daerah sekitarnya, dan jika mereka terkena sekali saja, tidak bisa terbayangkan akibatnya.

 

Keduanya mendadak mundur, lalu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

“ _A formidable opponent_.” kata Josh. Meski dia mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya, namun otaknya tetap bekerja, bagaimana mengalahkan monster sebesar dan sekuat ini.

“Di mana Justin ketika kita membutuhkannya?” kata Gilland.

“Ayo!” pekik Josh sesaat kemudian.

Gilland tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh, dan bersama-sama mereka kembali menyerang behemoth itu dengan mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung cukup lama dan menegangkan karena serangan-serangan balik yang sangat berbahaya. Gilland berhasil menyarangkan beberapa kali pukulan ke kepala monster tapi karena kekuatannya tidak sebesar Josh, efeknya pun tidak seberapa.

Dari jauh para penontonnya menyaksikan pertempuran itu sambil menahan napas. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Yang bisa mereka dengar hanyalah suara jantung mereka yang berdetak begitu kerasnya sehingga seakan-akan bisa keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja. Dalam hati mereka semua berdoa keduanya mampu mengalahkan makhluk raksasa itu. Mereka bertambah tegang ketika Josh berhasil memotong salah satu tanduk monster itu dengan pedangnya karena serangan baliknya semakin berbahaya.

Pikiran Daniel tidak bisa tenang. Matanya terus bergerak, mencoba melihat pertempuran itu dengan lebih teliti. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu membuatnya tersentak kaget.

“Josh, merah!” serunya sekencang mungkin hingga membuatnya suaranya sakit.

Meski jaraknya cukup jauh, Josh ternyata bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Pedang itu sekarang memiliki sebuah garis merah, dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. dia melompat menghindari serangan tanduk si monster, mendarat di punggungnya, menancapkan pedang itu di sana dan menyeretnya hingga ke bagian ekor. Si monster meraung kesakitan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jatuh terkulai dengan menimbulkan suara hantaman keras di tanah.

Situasi sempat hening selama beberapa waktu sebelum semuanya mendadak berseru merayakan kemenangan. Ada juga yang mengekspresikan rasa gembiranya dengan menari di situ.

Dengan gontai dan terengah-engah, Josh dan Gilland melangkah kembali ke stadion. Semua orang bersorak gembira menyambut mereka. Dalam hati keduanya merasa sangat senang, meski tubuh mereka terasa sangat lelah.

“Ya, ampun. Tadi itu sangat melelahkan.” kata Gilland ketika keduanya tiba.

Semuanya menyambut mereka berdua dengan tawa dan tepukan di punggung. _Well_ , nyaris semuanya. Gilland memperhatikan Yuchun yang napasnya tampak tidak teratur sedang berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu.

“Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya.

“Kurasa aku terlalu senang semuanya sudah berakhir.” kata Yuchun sambil memegang dadanya.

“ _Hyung_ , penyakit asma-mu kambuh lagi?” tanya Changmin.

Yuchun tidak menjawab, dia mencoba mencari obat asma-nya di sakunya namun tidak ketemu. Dia pasti lupa membawanya karena selama berada di dimensi ini tidak sekali pun penyakit itu menyerangnya kembali.

Josh menerobos kerumunan itu dan mendekati Yuchun yang kini sudah terduduk. Dia membuka tangannya dan seberkas cahaya melayang masuk ke tubuh Yuchun.

Kini napasnya perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

“Kemampuanku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit tapi kurasa itu bisa sedikit membantumu.” katanya.

“Thanks, _Hyung_.” katanya.

Josh mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya merasa lemas. Dia sendiri heran kenapa tenaganya begitu cepat habis. Jika dibandingkan pertarungan-pertarungan dulu yang lebih intens, ini sepertinya tidak ada apa-apanya. Apakah karena dia tadi baru saja menggunakan salah satu jurus paling tinggi dari salah satu koleganya, Timothy? Sebuah serangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh digunakan oleh Penjaga Elemen.

“Maaf, aku butuh istirahat sebentar.” kata Josh, berusaha menghindari keramaian karena dia nyaris sudah tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Dia mencari sofa dan langsung menghempaskan diri di atasnya. Dalam hitungan detik, dia pun terlelap.

* * *

Ketika hari menjelang malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Sarah dan Rebecca menyambut mereka dengan wajah ditekuk, hingga mirip sekali dengan sepasang buldog yang sedang kesal. Tangan mereka tersilang di depan dada.

“Kau menggunakan Holy tadi!” tuding Rebecca ketika Josh baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Ternyata mereka bisa mengetahuinya dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

Josh melonjak kaget ketika melihat tampang mereka yang begitu menyeramkan. Dia lalu dengan sengaja menutup matanya dengan rambut pirangnya agar pandangannya agak tertutupi.

Josh lalu terkekeh dengan gugup. “Hanya menjalankan tugas.” tanggapnya.

Wajah Sarah melunak namun masih menatapnya tajam. “ _Seven Spirits_?” tanyanya, dan Josh mengangguk.

“Baiklah kalau begitu.” kata Sarah dan Rebecca. Yang lain, terkecuali Daniel, tampaknya heran dengan perubahan sikap mereka.

“Ketika kami pulang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Dan tidak ada makanan.” kata Sarah. “Tapi kurasa aku bisa memaklumi karena tadi pasti kalian bertempur habis-habisan.”

“Oh, maaf. Segera kubuat.” kata Jaejung, langsung menuju dapur. Changmin dan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Bagaimana penyelidikan kalian?” tanya Josh kepada Sarah dan Rebecca setelah ketiganya pergi. Junsu dan Yuchun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama mereka, sementara Daniel menyambar salah satu walkie-talkie yang ada dan mulai menghubungi Gilland.

“Kurasa kami menemukannya.” Jawaban mereka membuat mata Josh melebar karena senang.

“Benar? Di mana?” tanyanya.

“Titik nol.”

Josh seakan membeku di tempatnya. “APA?” serunya, membuat yang lain melonjak kaget. “Tapi—tapi aku sudah pernah memeriksa tempat itu.” dia berhenti sejenak. “Tunggu.”

“Apa kau melakukannya setelah kau memasang segel?” tanya Rebecca.

“Sebelumnya.” jawab Josh terus terang.

Sarah bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai mondar-mandir di sana. “Menurut hipotesisku, semenjak kau mencegah dimensi ini untuk mengambil tenagamu, stok energinya berkurang.”

“Dengan demikian, semakin banyak titik lemahnya yang terlihat.” lanjut Josh. “ _This world is falling apart_.” Dia justru tampak senang. “Tampaknya kita tidak perlu terlalu bersusah payah.”

Suasana mendadak hening. Sarah sudah berhenti mondar-mandir dan tampak sedang berpikir. Mata Josh melirik ke arah gelas kosong berisi benda antik berbentuk kunci yang sengaja dia letakkan di salah satu rak di ruangan itu.

“Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” tanyanya. “Kenapa sewaktu masuk ke mari kau menggunakan REPLEKIA? _It’s a dark song_.”

“ _But also contains hope and light_.” sela Sarah. “ _Darkness and Light. Despair and Hope_. Semuanya ada di dalam satu lagu. Kita butuh lagu seperti itu untuk membuka gerbangnya.”

“Bagaimana kau mempelajari bahasanya? Itu bahasa yang sulit dilafalkan menurutku.” kata Josh lagi.

“Justru menurutku lebih mudah daripada beberapa bahasa di dunia.” Sarah menjelaskan. “Setidaknya itu adalah bahasa buatan manusia.”

“Jadi untuk membuka gerbang sekali lagi kau membutuhkan lagu itu lagi?”

“Tidak. Karena saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam, aku bisa menggunakan lagu apa saja, termasuk lagu yang tidak memiliki arti apapun.”

“Apakah lagu seperti itu ada?” tanya Yuchun pada akhirnya. Semenjak tadi dia, Junsu, dan Daniel hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan itu tanpa memberi komentar apa-apa.

Sarah menatap mereka. “Ada.” jawabnya. “Kurasa kita semua tahu kalau di dalam sebuah lagu baik lirik maupun musik sangat berpengaruh. Jika ditambah dengan emosi, lagu itu akan menjadi hidup. Tapi lagu semacam ini agak unik.”

Sunyi lama. Daniel lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara apapun. Dia tampak agak kesal.

“Jadi _noona_ berencana menyanyi lagi untuk membuka gerbangnya?” tanya Junsu.

“ _Noona_?” kata Sarah bingung.

“Yah, Junsu.” sela Josh. “Aku rasa untuk dia akan lebih pantas jika kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjumma_.”

Yuchun dan Junsu mendengus geli.

“ _Ahjumma_?” tanya Sarah lagi. “Apa itu?”

“ _Noona_ itu artinya kakak, sedangkan _ahjumma_ itu kurang lebih artinya tante.” kata Yuchun lalu meledak tertawa. Dia sampai melompat dari tempat duduknya. Sementara Junsu tampaknya nyaris pingsan karena tertawa sambil berguling di sofa, melupakan imagenya sebagai seorang idol.

Warna wajah Sarah langsung berubah total. “Joshua Waterby! Kau cari mati?” Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di ruangan itu. Josh melompati kursi dan berlari menghindar sambil tertawa lepas.

“Kemari kau!” pekik Sarah. “Meski kau salah satu Penjaga paling kuat, aku tidak takut. Jangan lari!”

Dia bersembunyi di balik Yuchun dan berputar-putar mengelilinginya dalam usahanya menghindari Sarah.

Karena tangannya ada di bahu Yuchun, Josh membuatnya berputar-putar di tempatnya. Karena pusing, Yuchun oleng.

Dalam usahanya menahan tubuh Yuchun, Josh terpaksa harus menarik lengannya. Meski Yuchun tetap jatuh terduduk,  namun dia berhasil menyelamatkan kepalanya agar tidak terantuk. Posisi mereka saat itu terlihat sangat  ganjil. Kaget, baik Josh maupun Yuchun mematung sesaat di tempat mereka.

“Ada apa ribut-ribut… _Omo_!” Yunho, Jaejung, dan Changmin berlarian keluar dan melihat langsung kejadian itu.

Melihat ada peluang, Sarah langsung menarik telinga Josh, membuatnya melepas Yuchun begitu saja dan membuatnya terjatuh. Untungnya Yuchun berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya.

“Aduh...aduh...” kata Josh kesakitan. Namun dia masih merasa geli. “Ampun, _ahjum_ \--” Sarah menarik kupingnya lebih kuat. Baik Yunho, Jaejung, maupun Changmin mendengus geli. “ah, maksudku, _agasshi_.”

Sarah melempar pandangan ke arah Junsu yang kini memegang perutnya. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar lagi. Dia memberi tanda OK kepada Sarah sebelum melanjutkan tawa histerisnya.

Melihat tanda itu Sarah melepas jewerannya lalu melangkah kembali ke sofa sambil menghentakkan kaki. Dia duduk dengan muka cemberut bagaikan anak remaja yang sedang ngambek.

“Kupingku bisa lebar sebelah, kau tahu?” kata Josh, mengakhiri tawanya.

“Biar!” tukasnya, membuat Josh bergidik.

Changmin melihat ke arah Rebecca yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah yang lain agar tidak tertawa separah Junsu. “Kau tampak sangat menderita menahannya.” katanya memberi komentar.

“Ah, tutup mulut.” balas Rebecca.

Josh, yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, lalu bertanya dengan serius, “Apakah kita bisa buka gerbangnya kapan saja?”

Sarah, masih dengan tampang sebal, menjawabnya dengan sedikit ketus, “Tidak. Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan.”

“Ah, begitu.” tanggapnya. “Berarti kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.”

* * *

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanayo_?” tanya Junsu ketika dia melihat Josh berdiri sendirian di luar.

“Junsu, kau masih belum tidur?”

“Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Terlalu banyak tertawa?”

Junsu terkekeh. “Mungkin.”

“Apa yang _Hyung_ kerjakan di sini?” tanyanya.

“Tidak apa-apa.” katanya “Hanya saja tidak lama lagi kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku merasa agak...”

“ _Hyung_ , kau harus datang ke tempat kami.” selanya cepat. “Janjilah kau akan datang. Nanti aku dan HyukJae akan mengajakmu keliling-keliling.”

“HyukJae?”

“Ah, dia temanku. Kau melihatnya bersamaku tadi di stadion.”

“Ah,” Josh ingat sekarang. “Dia temanmu?”

Junsu mengangguk. “Janjilah kau akan datang.”

“Dengan jadwal kalian yang sibuk seperti itu? Apa manajer kalian tidak marah?”

“Bisa kami usahakan. Ayolah.”

Josh tersenyum, meremas tangan kanannya sendiri. “Kalau aku ke Korea, aku pasti akan mencari kalian.” jawabnya kemudian.

Junsu mengangguk. “Kau bisa saja menghubungi agensi kami. Nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka.”

Suasana berubah hening. Josh tampaknya sedang asyik menikmati udara malam.

“Maaf.” katanya tiba-tiba.

“Eh?”

“Maaf telah melibatkan kalian dalam hal ini.”

“ _Hyung_ bicara apa, sih?” Junsu protes. “Kalau tidak ada _Hyung_ , bagaimana kami bisa bertahan di sini?”

“Tapi kalau seandainya aku tidak pernah ada, mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah masuk ke sini.”

Junsu terdiam. “Kalau begitu kami tidak akan pernah mengenal _Hyung_ dong.” Dia berhenti, menyedot hidungnya. “Kami senang bisa mengenalmu. Sedih rasanya kalau tahu kami tidak akan mengenalmu.”

Josh tertawa pahit. “Kalau kau tidak mengenalku kau tidak akan merasa demikian.”

“ _Hyung_ …” Junsu mendengus, dari nadanya Josh bisa menebak kalau dia marah.

“ _Sorry for being such a wimp._ ” kata Josh. “ _But it's time to end this once and for all._ Tidak boleh ada lagi yang masuk ke tempat terkutuk ini.”

Mereka terdiam lagi.

“Ah, semua foto dan video yang kalian ambil selama kita di sini sudah aku masukkan ke dalam _Analyzer_.” kata Josh. “Setidaknya kita akan punya banyak kenangan selama berada di sini.”

Junsu nyengir. “Ya, kurasa itu cukup untuk saat ini.” katanya.

* * *

Semua mata memandang ke arah Josh dan Daniel, termasuk juga Sarah dan Rebecca. Daniel tampak marah sekali dan dia menuntut jawaban.

“Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku ikut bertempur?” tanyanya geram. Sebelum Josh sempat menjawab, dia sudah lebih dulu menyela, “Jangan berikan alasan kalau kau akan membutuhkan tenagaku untuk nanti.”

Josh diam sejenak. “Baiklah, ayo keluar.” Pernyataannya membuat bingung seisi rumah.

Tanpa bicara banyak, Daniel langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

“ _Hyung_ , apa kau akan berkelahi dengannya?” tanya Changmin.

“Kau separo benar.” tanggap Josh, dan itu berhasil membuatnya semakin bingung.

Ketika Josh dan Daniel berhadap-hadapan di luar rumah, Josh berkata lagi. “Coba serang aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu.”

Daniel mendengus. “Menyerangmu? Dengan wujud _Eterna_ -mu?”

“Gunakan _Eterna_ -mu kalau begitu.” jawab Josh santai.

Sebuah aura cahaya emas berkilauan muncul dari Daniel, dan detik berikutnya dia telah mengenakan seragam tempurnya, meski wujudnya masih kelihatan sama. Sekarang mereka semua paham kenapa Daniel mengatakan kalau wujud _Eterna_ Josh itu khusus. Wujud Eterna Daniel tetap sama seperti wujud Vessel-nya, sedangkan Josh, mulai dari warna dan tata rambut, tinggi badan, bentuk badan, paras wajah, hingga suara hampir seratus persen berbeda. Josh benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda ketika menggunakan _Eterna_ -nya.

Sekarang di hadapan mereka adalah _Eterna_ berhadapan dengan _Eterna_. Josh mengambil sepotong kayu dari tanah dan memutar-mutarnya seperti memutar pensil.

“Ayo.” katanya. Tanpa menunda waktu, Daniel lalu melancarkan serangan-serangan. Josh dengan santai dapat menghindari, menepis, lalu membalikkan serangannya. Mereka bertarung selama waktu sebelum akhirnya Josh menghentikan pertarungan itu.

“Sudah. Cukup.” katanya, dan Daniel langsung berhenti.

Josh menghela napas. “Kalian, coba katakan apa yang kalian perhatikan dari tadi.” Katanya kepada Sarah dan Rebecca.

“Bukannya itu tugasmu sebagai guru?” kata Sarah.

“Untuk saat ini, aku rasa pendapat orang lain akan lebih efektif.” kata Rebecca. “Baik aku saja.” Dia menghela napas. “Daniel, lihat aku.”

Daniel menatapnya, mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

“Kau cepat kehilangan fokus.” Kata-kata Rebbeca benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

“Kenapa kau bilang begitu?” tanyanya bingung.

“Aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kau adalah kasus khusus.” kata Josh. “Kau masih ingat? Aku bilang kristalku membangunkan _Eterna_ -mu.”

“Dan itulah yang membangkitkan kristal dalam dirimu.” tambah Sarah.

“Aku telah menganalisa pertarungan-pertarunganmu yang terdahulu, dan aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ketika bertarung kau cepat sekali kehilangan konsentrasi. Dan itu membawaku ke satu kesimpulan dasar, kau belum memiliki totalitas.”

“Totalitas? Apa maksudmu?”

“Agar seorang Penjaga bisa bertarung dengan baik, dia harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Kau masih bimbang dalam melakukannya.” jelas Rebecca. “Terkadang kau enggan, terkadang kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Kalau ini terjadi dalam pertempuran, kau bisa celaka.”

“Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyegel ingatanmu dulu.” tambah Josh. “Kau masih bimbang.”

Daniel diam, dia menunduk. Josh memandang mereka semua satu-persatu.

“Ayo.” ajak Changmin terhadap yang lainnya. Ternyata dia paham apa arti tatapan mata Josh. Mereka semua masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan keduanya di sana.

“Daniel, tatap aku.” kata Josh kemudian. Tapi dia enggan melakukannya. Dia bermaksud pergi dari situ ketika Josh menahan tangannya.

“Maaf kami berkata begitu.” katanya. “Kuharap sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Terus terang, aku cukup marah kepada profesor karena dia berhasil membuka segel yang aku berikan pada ingatanmu. Tapi sekarang aku senang kau ada di sini.”

Daniel berbalik menatap Josh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Josh menatapnya dengan memberikan senyuman tulus. Josh lalu mengeluarkan _Analyzer_ -nya.

“Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku. Dia sudah berada bersamaku semenjak aku menjadi Penjaga sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu.” katanya. “Kuharap kau mau menyimpannya sebentar untukku.” Dia menyerahkannya kepada Daniel.

Daniel bingung. “Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjaganya.” tanyanya.

“Karena kau tidak bisa bertarung di dunia ini, maka kaulah orang yang paling aman untuk menjaganya.” katanya memberi alasan. “Aku tidak mau barang ini sampai rusak. Ada banyak kenangan kita semua selama di dunia ini. Dan kau juga ada di dalamnya.”

Daniel membisu, menatap _Analyzer_ itu dengan bingung.

“Aku akan memintanya ketika kita sudah kembali ke dunia kita, jadi jaga baik-baik.” kata Josh. “Mungkin setelah itu aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mewariskannya kepadamu.”

“Ah, satu lagi.” katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. “Bisa kau lakukan satu hal untukku?”

“Apa itu?”

“Hentikan kebiasaanmu merokok.” kata Josh terus terang. “Aku tahu kau termasuk perokok berat, Dan.”

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Josh kembali masuk ke rumah. Entah kenapa, Daniel mendapat firasat buruk.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka semua beserta semua orang yang ada di stadion menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sering berfoto, merekam semua kejadian di dunia itu. Josh yang biasanya kurang suka dengan kamera, akhirnya juga menjadi fotogenik gara-gara terlalu sering difoto dan direkam oleh yang lain. Dan setiap hari juga, Josh mem-backup semua yang mereka kerjakan ke dalam _Analyzer_. Persahabatan yang terjadi karena kejadian yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

Meski Justin seperti menghilang ditelan bumi, mereka semua menggunakan beberapa hari yang tersisa dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mereka tidak perlu menguatirkannya karena dia dapat menjaga diri. Setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan oleh Josh dan semua teman-teman Penjaganya dan juga Gilland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini semacam teaser bagi yang suka adventure. Chapter-chapter berikutnya akan lebih banyak :)  
> ============  
> Ada lagu yang sebenarnya dinyanyikan Sarah di beberapa chapter sebelumnya tapi lupa saya sebutkan. Karena disebutkan juga di dalam chapter ini, saya tuliskan saja judulnya ya.
> 
> Akiko Shikata - METHOD_REPLEKIA/.
> 
> As just Josh said, it's a dark song. But also contains hope. Video teks dan terjemahannya bisa dilihat di Youtube. :)


	11. The Core

Hari itu merupakan hari terakhir berdasarkan _countdown timer_ yang dipasang profesor Ico pada _Analyzer_. Josh sudah memberi instruksi kepada Gilland untuk tidak meninggalkan semua pengungsi yang selama ini dia lindungi. Sementara Rebecca akan menemani Sarah, dan Daniel akan menemani Yunho, Jaejung, Yuchun, Junsu, dan Changmin karena Justin tidak bisa mereka temukan dimana pun sehingga Josh terpaksa bertugas sebagai koordinator lapangan.

Hari itu, dalam wujud _Eterna_ , Josh mengenakan pakaian yang dia 'beli' bersama Jaejung lengkap beserta semua aksesorisnya.

“Kau akan bertarung dengan itu?” tanya Daniel.

“Ya, kenapa?” tanya Josh.

“Dan kau menyuruh semua orang mengenakan pakaian mereka yang mereka pakai ketika masuk kemari?”

“Mereka tidak seperti kita, Daniel.” kata Josh. “Setidaknya kita masih punya seragam tempur.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “ _Analyzer_ -nya ada padamu, kan?”

Dia mengangguk.

“Ayo berangkat.” kata Sarah.

Josh menyambar kunci antik dari dalam gelas. Mereka semua berbalik melihat ke dalam rumah itu sekali lagi dengan penuh kerinduan. Rumah inilah tempat kenangan mereka, mungkin yang paling berkesan dari semua kenangan mereka seumur hidup.

Satu-persatu mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu lalu naik ke mobil. Mereka semua telah sepakat akan bertemu dengan yang lain beberapa ratus meter dari lokasi.

* * *

Titik nol adalah sebuah persimpangan jalan yang cukup besar. Hampir seluruh bagian jalan itu hingga beberapa ratus meter jauhnya penuh dengan retakan-retakan dimensi. Mereka tidak berani terlalu mendekat. Karena selain terlalu berbahaya jika tiba-tiba mereka diserang, yang berjalan di atasnya seakan berjalan di atas hamparan kaca yang telah retak.

Ketika sampai, dan setelah mereka turun dari mobil, Josh mengebaskan tangannya, membuat perisai tak terlihat untuk Yunho, Jaejung, Yuchun, Changmin, dan Junsu. Perisai itu agak unik, karena mengikuti lekuk tubuh mereka selain bisa digunakan pada objek yang bergerak. Sebelumnya hal ini belum pernah dan tidak mungkin Josh lakukan. Semenjak dia terbangun dari hibernasinya, kemampuannya meningkat pesat, bahkan melebihi kemampuannya sebelum masuk ke dunia itu. Perubahan kristalnya mungkin punya andil, tapi seharusnya tidak secepat itu dan kemampuannya tidak setinggi itu.

Josh memandang ke arah kelima personil boyband yang sudah dia lindungi selama ini, memperhatikan tangan-tangan mereka. Setelah dia yakin mereka telah mengenakan cincin yang dia berikan, dia lalu melirik ke tangan kirinya, seakan hendak melihat jam. “Oh astaga, aku lupa.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Komunikatorku masih dibawa Gilland.”

Tidak lama kemudian, rombongan besar berisi seluruh penghuni stadion datang dengan ramai, seperti halnya supporter sepak bola, hanya saja mereka jauh lebih tertib. Merek semua berkumpul di sana, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang bagian tengahnya kosong. Josh, Gilland, Sarah, Rebecca, dan Daniel berada di dalamnya.

“Oke, dengarkan aku.” kata Josh. “Kurasa Gilland sudah memberitahu kalian mengenai semuanya. Akan kita lakukan sesuai rencana.” Dia menghela napas sejenak. “Semuanya, terkecuali Yunho, Jaejung, Junsu, Changmin, dan Yuchun, harus tetap bersama. Karena kalian yang paling mudah keluar, kalian harus berada di satu tempat. Gill, kau harus menemani mereka. Kau paham?”

Gilland mengangguk.

“Ketika Sarah mulai bernyanyi untuk membuka gerbangnya, akan ada banyak sekali monster yang datang menyerang. Tapi kalian tidak perlu takut.” katanya lagi. “Begitu gerbangnya benar-benar terbuka, bantuan akan datang.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Dan, Sarah.” Sarah menatapnya. “Kali ini jangan gunakan Hymnos lagi. Siapa tahu kau nanti butuh bantuanku untuk membuka gerbangnya.”

Sarah tertegun dengan kata-katanya barusan. “Sebenarnya aku ingin kau yang pertama kali menyanyi.”

“Apa?” kata Josh bingung. “Apakah boleh?”

“Tentu saja.” tanggapnya santai. “Hanya saja kau harus memilih lagu yang mengandung harapan.”

Josh tersenyum. “Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi kurasa aku akan memilih lagu yang sederhana tapi selama ini selalu memberiku semangat dan kekuatan. Apa itu bisa?”

“Justru yang seperti itu yang kuinginkan.” kata Sarah sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. “Aku akan mulai menyusun gerbangnya ketika kau menyanyi. Setelah prosesnya dimulai, kita hanya perlu menyanyi lagu apapun untuk membantu mempercepat penyusunannya.”

Setelah melempar senyum ke Sarah, Josh kemudian memandang ke arah yang lain. “Sarah akan menempatkan kalian pada posisi paling dekat dengan gerbang masuk Penjaga. Sedangkan kami berenam harus berada paling dekat dengan _core_. Itu karena kami sudah terlalu lama di sini.” Dia berhenti. “Kuharap kalian setelah ini bisa menjalankan hidup dengan lebih baik. Di luar sana banyak tantangan tidak senyaman kehidupan di sini, namun itu akan membuat kita lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ikuti jalan yang harus kalian lalui, jangan sampai menyimpang darinya. Jangan lupakan semua yang sudah kalian dapatkan di sini. Kita semua manusia, tapi aku yakin kita semua adalah manusia-manusia yang kuat. Tempat ini adalah perangkap, _an endless loop_. Tempat ini hendak membuat kita hancur perlahan-lahan, tapi dengan hadirnya kalian semua masih di sini menunjukkan kalau kalian adalah orang-orang hebat; orang-orang yang kuat. Terlepas dari apapun profesi kalian, kalian adalah orang-orang yang kuat. Karena hanya orang yang kuat yang terus memaksakan diri untuk maju dan tidak hancur. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Mari kita pulang. Semua orang sudah menanti kita.”

Sunyi lama, sebelum akhirnya mereka semua bertepuk tangan, membuat Josh malu. Secara tidak sadar dia telah berpidato di hadapan mereka semua.

“Oke, semuanya tolong mundur.” Selain Josh, Daniel, Yunho, Yuchun, Jaejung, Junsu, Changmin, dan juga Rebecca, yang lain memisahkan diri dan berdiri agak jauh. Saat itu Sarah dan Rebecca yang hingga saat itu masih dalam wujud _Vessel_ , lalu berganti wujud ke dalam _Eterna_. Sama seperti Josh, wujud Eterna mereka berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Seragam tempur mereka juga memiliki pola yang sama dengan Josh, namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Warna seragam Rebecca adalah ungu kemerahan, sedangkan warna seragam Sarah coklat susu.

Josh mengebaskan tangannya sekali lagi. Perbuatannya ini mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi Sarah dan Rebecca. Meski mereka tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, tapi mereka tahu dia membuat perisai untuk setiap orang yang ada disitu. Perisai pada objek yang bergerak.

“Sejak kapan kau bisa membuat perisai seperti itu?” tanya Rebecca penasaran.

“Aku tidak tahu.” jawab Josh. “Belakangan ini mendadak saja kekuatanku berlipat.”

“Semenjak kau terbangun?” tanya Sarah.

Josh mengangguk. “Ya, ini tidak biasanya.” katanya. “Rasanya kekuatan ini jauh lebih besar dari dulu sebelum aku terjebak di sini.”

“Ah, begitu.” kata Rebecca. “Apa karena ada hubungannya dengan bentuk kristalmu yang berubah ya?”

Josh menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu.” Dia lalu menatap yang lain. “Sekarang bagi siapa yang bisa bertarung, bertarunglah. Bagi yang tidak bisa, jangan memaksakan diri. Lindungi diri kalian dan teman-teman kalian.” Dia berbalik kepada Rebecca. “Becca, tolong jaga Sarah.” katanya.

Rebecca mengangkat jempolnya. “Serahkan padaku.”

Tapi sebelum mereka mulai, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak. “Apa itu?”

Mereka semua berbalik, melihat ke langit. Ada sebuah bola berwarna hijau transparan yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran melayang di udara. Bola itu turun perlahan-lahan di titik tengah persimpangan.

Ketika bola itu semakin mendekat, mereka bisa melihatnya dengan lebih teliti. Meski jaraknya jauh, mereka bisa melihat ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

Josh menggerakkan tangannya. Sekumpulan air yang melayang mengelilingi bola itu, menariknya ke arah mereka.

“Kenapa seperti ada orang di dalamnya?” kata Rebecca, berusaha melihatnya dengan lebih teliti. Matanya melebar.

“Justin!” pekiknya.

“APA?” seru yang lain kaget.

Benar saja, di dalam bola hijau itu tampak seseorang yang meringkuk di dalamnya. Dari parasnya, mereka langsung tahu itu Justin. Dia tampaknya sedang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan.

“Apa yang dia perbuat?” tanya Daniel ketika Josh meletakkan bola itu di antara mereka.

Josh memperhatikan ukiran-ukiran pada bola itu. Dia menghela napas.

“Sihir.” katanya. “Dia menggunakan sihir untuk mengunci dirinya sendiri di sini.”

“Untuk apa?” tanya Gilland.

Josh tidak menjawab, dia hanya meminta yang lain agak mundur sementara dia sendiri melangkah mendekati bola itu. Bola itu seperti membuat penolakan terhadapnya, tapi Josh tampaknya tidak terpengaruh apa pun.

“Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu betul sihir tidak mempan pada kami.” katanya, seakan berbicara kepada Justin yang sedang sadar. “Lagipula itu seharusnya aku, bukan kau.”

Tidak ada yang paham apa maksudnya. Mereka hanya bisa saling berbisik satu sama lain menanyakan itu.

Josh mengulurkan tangannya seakan hendak memegang bola itu. Matanya terpejam. “Tolong selamatkan dia.” katanya pelan.

Dan yang terjadi detik berikutnya membuat mereka semua melonjak kaget. Butiran-butiran Holy tiba-tiba muncul di mana-mana, menyusun diri, lalu mulai mengitari bola itu dengan irama yang teratur. Bola itu mengeluarkan bunyi seperti kaca yang retak sesaat sebelum pecah tidak bersisa. Josh langsung menangkap Justin yang masih terkulai.

Dia menyerahkannya kepada Gilland dan yang lain. “Tolong bawa dia keluar.” katanya. Gilland menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. “Dia tidak apa-apa, untuk sementara dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi itu akan kembali secara perlahan-lahan.”

“Sihirnya tidak hilang?” tanya Gilland.

“Jika dia sendiri belum mau membuangnya, sihirnya tidak akan hilang.” kata Josh. “Tapi untuk sitiasi saat ini butuh waktu untuk pulih seperti semula. Sekarang bersiaplah.”

Mereka semua berdiri agak jauh. Sarah dan Rebecca juga memisahkan diri; keduanya berdiri agak jauh.

“Oke.” Sarah memberi aba-aba. “ _Here we go_!”

Sarah meletakkan kedua tangannya di tanah. Seluruh area itu bergoyang, seperti diguncang gempa bumi. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya mengagetkan semua orang yang belum pernah melihat kekuatannya sebelumnya. Tanah di sekeliling Gilland dan orang-orang yang bersamanya naik ke atas, begitu juga di sekeliling Sarah dan Rebecca; juga di sekeliling Josh dan yang lain. Bukan hanya itu, di berbagai tempat juga terjadi Hal yang sama. Kota itu perlahan-lahan dipenuhi dengan platform-platform raksasa dengan berbagai ukuran dan tinggi, terkecuali daerah titik nol.

“Sarah, sudah bisa kumulai?” sahut Josh agak keras karena sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa melihat Sarah karena ketinggian platform yang menopang mereka berbeda.

“ _Anytime you want_.” balasnya.

Josh menutup matanya, menghela napas, lalu mulai bernyanyi dengan suara lembut.

Justin pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada dunia ini karena ketika dia mulai bernyanyi, suaranya langsung terdengar ke seluruh tempat. Tanpa memerlukan mikrofon, suara itu seakan menggunakan pengeras suara berkapasitas tinggi. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau sihir Justin bisa berguna di saat seperti itu.

Baru saja Josh menyanyikan dua bait pendek, sesuatu mendadak terjadi di angkasa. Langit yang berwarna biru secara perlahan-lahan memancarkan warna seperti warna kuning kemerahan yang muncul ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Bedanya, warna ini tidak teratur, lebih mirip sapuan kuas seorang pelukis di kanvasnya. Bentuknya berkelok-kelok, disertai aurora berwarna putih berkilauan, mengundang decak kagum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mulai bermunculan berbagai macam monster dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan kemampuan dari berbagai arah, bergerak mendekat.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau Josh sudah mencapai akhir dari bagian Refrain. Ketika dia selesai, sesuatu terjadi di angkasa. Muncul banyak sekali benda yang tampak seperti potongan-potongan besi. Potongan-potongan besi itu mulai meliuk, melayang-layang di tempatnya, berputar mencari posisi yang tepat, dan mulai menyusun diri. Kali itu, Sarah mengganti Josh dengan menyanyikan lagu yang lain.

Josh menatap ke langit, dan dia melihat segel yang dulu dia pakai masih ada di sana. Dalam sekali gerakan tangan, dia menghancurkan segel itu, membuat bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

Josh mendongak.

“Lagu apa ini?” tanya Junsu. “Kenapa emosinya terasa sekali?”

“Dengan kemampuannya, bagaimana tidak?” jawab Josh sambil tersenyum. “Lagu ini _A Song of Storm and Fire_. Salah satu lagu yang tidak memiliki arti.”

“Apa?” seru yang lain.

Tapi mereka tidak sempat berkomentar apa-apa karena sesuatu kembali terjadi di langit, membuat heboh semua orang yang ada di sana. Seiring dengan lagu itu, langit itu mendadak penuh dengan awan gelap, berbeda dengan situasi yang sebelumnya. Dari dalam awan terlihat petir yang saling sambar-menyambar disertai suara guruh yang besar. Petir dalam ukuran raksasa mulai menyambar kota itu dan mengakibatkan kerusakan. Anehnya, petir-petir itu sama sekali tidak menyambar mereka, padahal posisi mereka begitu tinggi di udara.

“Katakan aku salah, tapi aku merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan Zeus.” kata Changmin.

“Tidak. Ini…G _uardian of the Storm_.” gumam Daniel.

“Lihat!” seru Jaejung, menunjuk ke balik bangunan yang berjarak beberapa kilo meter dari mereka.

Seakan memberikan terhadap lagu itu, setelah petir muncul, sekarang muncul api yang sangat besar. Api itu bergerak melewati bangunan-bangunan seakan ada yang menyiramkan bensin sebelumnya, menghancurkan semua yang dilaluinya.

“Yang itu kekuatan _Guardian of Fire_.”

Ketika para monster semakin mendekat, muncul bongkahan-bongkahan kristal es raksasa dimana-mana secara tiba-tiba.

Melihat itu yang lain memandang Josh yang tampaknya tidak berbuat apa-apa. “Itu bukan aku.” katanya, menyadari tatapan mata mereka. “Itu keponakanku, Matt.”

“Matt?”

“ _The guardian of Ice_. Ada juga yang bilang _Snow Prince_.” jelas Daniel.

“Ah, aku juga tahu ada yang disebut demikian.” kata Junsu. Namun setelah menyadari bahwa perkataannya saat itu tidak relevan, dia pun kemudian memilih untuk diam.

Para monster yang selamat dari serangan petir, api, dan es tampaknya tidak berniat untuk mundur, melainkan menjadi semakin ganas. Namun demikian Josh maupun teman-temannya tidak ada yang bergerak dan mulai menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu.

Terdengar suara nyanyian yang lain, dan itu membuat Josh melonjak kaget. “Apa?”

“Apanya yang apa?” tanya Yuchun.

“Padahal sudah kubilang jangan menyanyikan lagu yang menggunakan bahasa itu…” Dia menggeleng kepalanya sambil berdecak.

Mereka memandang ke arah gerbang yang masih belum jadi.

“Apakah cuma aku tapi kurasa pergerakannya jadi lebih lambat dibandingkan yang tadi.” kata Yunho.

Daniel memperhatikannya juga. “Tidak, memang pergerakannya jadi lambat. Ada apa ini?”

“Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Lihat.” kata Changmin, menunjuk ke arah monster yang menerjang. Mereka semakin dekat.

Josh tertegun, berpikir. “Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. “Tapi apakah memang mungkin?”

Setelah tiga-empat kali mengulangi bait yang sama, Sarah berhenti. Josh tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mencoba melanjutkannya dengan lagu yang lain.

Semua orang terpana ketika potongan-potongan gerbang itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat; kira-kira lima kali kecepatannya yang biasa, dan itu membuat Sarah sangat terkejut. Dia mendongak ke bawah, dan menatap Josh dengan bingung. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dia, namun semua orang yang berada di platform lain juga turut menatapnya.

“Ini mustahil.” kata Rebecca, matanya berpindah ke arah Gilland yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran antara kaget, takut, penasaran, dan kuatir. “Bahkan kau _the Guardian of Voice_ tidak bisa menyusun gerbangnya secepat ini hanya dengan menggunakan separo lagu…” Dia berhenti. Sekarang dia paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ditatapnya Sarah yang menatapnya balik. Keduanya punya pemikiran yang sama.

“Ini bukan hanya dunia yang menjadi perangkap baginya…” katanya perlahan.

“…tapi dunia ini dulunya adalah bagian dari hatinya.” kata Sarah.

Keduanya bergidik. Dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara biola, tampaknya si pemain biola yang kini bersama-sama dengan Gilland sedang memainkan biolanya sementara Josh melantunkan ‘Melodies of Life’.

“Jadi menurutmu dunia ini, ada yang mengekstraknya dari dirinya?”

“Kau ingat bagaimana Josh bilang kalau tenaganya digunakan sebagai baterai?” tanya Sarah. Rebecca tidak merespon. “Kurasa yang dimaksud dengan tenaga sebagiannya adalah tempat ini.”

“Jadi di satu sisi, dia tertolong tapi di sisi lain celaka?” kata Rebecca. “Ah, aku pusing.”

“Musuh menggunakan hatinya sendiri untuk memenjarakannya.” kata Sarah. “Dan kurasa Josh sudah menyadari ini.”

“Tapi kenapa orang-orang ini bisa—Kurasa dia tidak pernah mengenal mereka sebelumnya.“

“Kalau itu aku sendiri tidak tahu.”

* * *

Ketika ‘Melodies of Life’ berakhir, mereka semua melonjak kaget karena di bawah kaki mereka bermunculan berbagai macam bunga yang langsung bermekaran. Perlahan-lahan kota itu terinvestasi dengan berbagai macam tanaman; membuat banyak monster yang terjebak di dalamnya. Pertumbuhan tanaman-tanaman itu yang luar biasa cepatnya.

Josh tertawa. “Sammy, kau melakukan hal yang benar-benar aneh.” katanya geli.

“Jangan bilang kalau ini perbuatan penjaga yang lain.” kata Jaejung kepada Daniel.

Daniel mengangguk.

Bentuk gerbang itu sudah hampir selesai dalam waktu sekitar enam menit saja. Tapi meski demikian, bentuknya masih belum sempurna. Detik berikutnya mereka mendengar Sarah melantunkan satu lagu lain, yang sedikit lebih lembut.

Setelah mendengarkannya selama beberapa saat, Josh mendengus meski di bibirnya tersungging senyuman. “Pelafalannya sudah bagus.” gumamnya.

“Di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan itu?” kata Daniel setengah panik, melihat begitu banyaknya monster yang menerjang ke arah mereka.

“Santai saja.” kata Josh. “Gerbangnya hampir selesai.”

Mereka mendengar sesuatu yang pecah namun tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali berfokus ke arah monster-monster yang sudah mulai mengerubuti platform-platform tempat mereka berdiri. Seakan ada yang melindungi mereka, beberapa monster yang beterbangan di dekat mereka terkena sambaran petir dan tewas mengenaskan.

Junsu mendorong salah satu monster yang hangus, bentuknya seperti lebah raksasa, dengan kakinya ke tepi platform dan menendangnya. Yang lain juga ikut membantu membersihkan platform itu dari monster-monster yang hangus.

“Lihat, gerbangnya!” kata Yuchun sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Semua potongan gerbang telah tersusun rapi, membentuk sebuah pintu geser besi di angkasa. Pintu berat itu perlahan-lahan membuka, dan jutaan serpihan cahaya muncul dari dalam. Serpihan-serpihan itu jatuh di seluruh bagian kota yang kini penuh dengan api, es, dan juga tanaman.

Kini mereka semua tahu cahaya apa itu. Ratusan ribu penjaga bermunculan darinya. Mereka semua berasal dari berbagai suku, ras, dan bangsa. Mereka semua terlihat bersemangat, tapi serius.

Tidak perlu ada aba-aba bagi semua penjaga yang baru datang untuk memulai pertempuran kolosal itu. Mereka menyerang tanpa memberi ampun. Meski jumlah mereka tidak cukup banyak jika dibandingkan musuh yang hampir empat kalinya, tapi kekuatan mereka sebanding atau bahkan bisa dibilang lebih unggul.

“Kita punya waktu sepuluh menit!” seru Sarah. Mereka semua tahu kalau gerbang itu akan menutup dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Terjadi gempa besar. Dunia itu serasa seperti sebuah mobil yang menabrak sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Dari titik nol bisa terlihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang mendorong tanahnya keluar, membentuk bukit kecil. Ketika gundukan tanah itu sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, bagian atas dari bukit kecil itu tiba-tiba retak-retak dan hancur seperti kaca, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup menjijikkan. Di tanah terlihat sesuatu seperti bola mata kucing raksasa dengan sebuah pintu berwarna giok hijau melayang-layang hanya sekitar dua puluh sentimeter darinya.

Beberapa berkas cahaya jatuh di dekat mereka semua dan beberapa penjaga muncul di sana.

“Sori kami terlambat, Josh.” kata seorang Penjaga yang tampan.

“Terlambat enam tahun, kurasa kau benar soal itu, Adam.” kata Josh.

Yang lain saling berpandangan, ternyata dia adalah Adam yang disebut-sebut sebagai Penjaga yang paling kuat di antara mereka, _the guardian of the storm_.

“Sebenarnya tujuh tahun.” kata Adam mengoreksi.

“Apa?” seru mereka kaget. “Sudah setahun lagi?”

“Serahkan tempat ini pada kami. Kau fokus saja membawa mereka menuju jalan keluar.” kata seorang penjaga perempuan yang cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang melambai diterpa angin.

“Thanks, Rach.” kata Josh.

“Adam, tolong mereka.” kata Josh sambil menunjuk ke arah platform yang lebih tinggi dari mereka. “Ada sekitar lima puluh orang di situ yang harus segera dibawa keluar.”

Terdengar suara hantaman keras dan platform tempat mereka berdiri mulai miring.

“Oke, kupastikan keselamatan mereka.” kata Adam.

“Sampaikan salamku untuk profesor.” kata Josh lagi.

Kata-katanya membuat Rachel dan Adam berdiri mematung di tempat mereka selama beberapa saat. “Apa maksudmu?” tanya mereka.

Tapi mereka sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar jawabannya. Terjangan musuh membuat mereka terpaksa harus menyerang balik di platform yang mulai miring itu.

Adam sudah menghilang ke platform yang lebih tinggi. Ada cahaya putih lembut yang keluar di sana. Josh memandang ke arah platform itu sejenak, sebelum menoleh ke arah yang lain.

“Ikut aku! Lakukan seperti kalian sedang latihan.” seru Josh kepada yang lain, lalu melompat ke arah platform yang lain. Mereka semua mengikutinya. Berkat latihan yang sudah diberikan oleh Josh semenjak lama, mereka tidak terlalu kesulitan melewati itu. Sepertinya Josh memang sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dari awal sehingga dia memberi mereka latihan yang mustahil di dunia asal mereka, yakni melompati gedung.

Beberapa platform di atas mereka mulai roboh. Ada beberapa di antaranya mulai berjatuhan ke arah mereka ketika melewati platform ke empat.

“Minggir!” pekik Josh sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah patahan platform itu, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian dan membuka jalan bagi mereka.

“Itu jalan keluarnya!” seru Josh. “Ayo!” Dia melompat turun. Meski bingung, yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Perjalanan mereka tidak bisa dibilang mulus karena kota itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan berbagai tanaman, dan menciptakan suasana yang lembab. Mereka menerobos gerombolan monster dan juga Penjaga yang sedang bertarung. Dari cara mereka bertempur semuanya langsung paham kenapa Josh dan teman-temannya merupakan penjaga yang spesial.

Cara Josh dan yang lain dalam bertempur benar-benar seperti petarung profesional yang sudah terbiasa dengan pertempuran. Meski Penjaga yang lain tidak bisa dibilang buruk, tapi pengalaman membuat mereka benar-benar berada pada level yang berbeda.

Ketika mereka mendekati pintu giok hijau itu, cincin pemberian Josh mulai berpendar, memancarkan cahaya lembut. Josh melompat melewati gerbang itu, disusul yang lain.

“Ini dunia bawah?” kata Changmin.

Pemandangan yang mereka dapatkan nyaris membuat mereka mual. Yang ada di sana hanyalah bangunan-bangunan rusak yang meliuk dan bengok. Langit berwarna hitam gelap, tapi ada pola-pola tidak teratur yang juga meliuk. Pemandangan itu sungguh tidak enak dilihat.

“Di mana _core_ -nya?” tanya Daniel yang semenjak tadi cuma diam.

Josh mengambil _Analyzer_ dari Daniel lalu memindai seluruh area. Setelah yakin dia menemukan jawabannya, dia mengembalikan _Analyzer_ itu kepadanya.

“Kita ke sana.” kata Josh sambil menujuk ke satu arah.

Jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, ternyata semua bangunan yang ada di sana meliuk ke satu arah, ke arah sebuah bukit yang tidak jauh dari situ. Dengan hati-hati, mereka melangkah menuju bukit itu.

Ketika mereka hendak mencapai puncak, mendadak tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergoyang. Dari tengah-tengah bukit itu keluar sesuatu yang tampak seperti gargoyle hidup berukuran sangat besar, nyaris sebesar gedung bertingkat tiga puluh. Di tengah-tengah perutnya terdapat sebuah permata hitam raksasa. Dari bentuknya mereka langsung tahu apa itu.

“ _The Core_ …” gumam mereka bersamaan.

Josh lalu mulai melancarkan serangan. Daniel yang juga ada di situ turut membantunya. Gargoyle itu menyerang balik dengan sengit, melempar bola-bola sihir—yang notabene adalah tindakan sia-sia karena baik sihir tidak mempan kena sihir—juga menyerang secara fisik, namun tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Josh. Gargoyle itu cukup kuat, tapi Josh lebih cekatan.

Pertarungan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Josh hanya perlu melumpuhkan kedua tangan makhluk itu sebelum menyerang permata hitam di perutnya. Dalam beberapa kali serangan permata itu pecah. Gargoyle mengeluarkan lengkingan memilukan sebelum berubah menjadi batu.

Meski pertarungan seakan telah berakhir, tapi Josh tetap waspada. Dia merasa semua ini terlalu mudah.

Cincin pemberian Josh yang melekat di jari kelima personil itu berpendar sangat terang sekarang. Seakan merespon cincin itu, seberkas cahaya keluar dari bekas permata hitam, sebuah pintu dari cahaya, mirip seperti hologram.

“Itu pintunya. Ayo cepat.” kata Josh, lalu menuntun mereka ke pintu itu.

Mereka agak canggung kelimanya berbalik menatap Josh. Josh mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pintu dan detik berikutnya dia tersedot masuk ke dalamnya. Jaejung, Changmin, dan Yuchun mengikutinya. Ketika tiba giliran Yunho, Josh memanggilnya. Dia berbalik.

“Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Sisanya terserah kepada kalian.” katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi ketika Yunho tersedot masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergoyang lagi, dan cahaya yang menciptakan pintu itu mulai menghilang. Dengan cepat, Josh menarik belakang kerah seragam tempur Daniel dan mendorongnya ke pintu itu tepat sebelum pintu itu menghilang. Daniel berhasil keluar dari sana dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two final chapters and two epilogues.
> 
> Beberapa lagu yang menginspirasi ketika menulis chapter ini dan yang juga saya masukkan ke dalam versi aslinya (a/n: harus saya edit untuk menghemat tempat di AO3) adalah:
> 
> 1\. Yuki Kajiura - A Song of storm and Fire (Tsubasa Chronicles OST)  
> 2\. KOKIA - EXEC_COSMOFLIPS/. (Ar Tonelico III OST)  
> 3\. Yuki Kajiura - Credens Justitiam (Madoka Magica OST)  
> 4\. Annika Ljungberg - Song of Mana (Legend of Mana OST)
> 
> Most of the OSTs came from Anime and Games. Typical Gamer :D


	12. Blinded by the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all grammar mistakes and typos :p

Bokong Daniel menghantam lantai dengan keras. Dia jatuh tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan ukiran yang tidak biasa. Para Penjaga mengenalinya dengan sebutan Pintu Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi.

Yunho membantu Daniel berdiri. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” katanya.

Mereka, termasuk juga semua orang yang dia temui ada di dunia cermin itu ada di sana termasuk Gilland sedangkan Justin—yang masih pingsan, ditidurkan di sofa putih yang tidak jauh dari situ.  Mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan putih berukuran raksasa yang penuh dengan peralatan canggih yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali komputer super canggih dengan banyak Penjaga di belakang meja. Mereka sedang bekerja keras, berusaha mengupayakan sesuatu.

“Di mana ini?” tanya Yuchun.

“Markas besar kami.” jawab Daniel. Dia memandang sekeliling. Dia mengusap bokongnya yang masih sakit.

Selain semua orang itu, para Penjaga yang mereka temui di dunia cermin hadir disitu. Setidaknya dia berpikir demikian, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

“Di mana Josh?” tanyanya pelan.

Kata-katanya membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu mengarah kepadanya.

“Maksudmu…”

Daniel merasakan kengerian menyelimuti dirinya. “Dia masih ada di dalam dunia itu!” pekiknya.

“APA?” pekik seorang wanita berambut pirang dari jauh. Dia mengenakan pakaian laboratorium. Dari parasnya, semua yang pernah melihat _Analyzer_ Josh langsung tahu. Dialah orang yang disebut Josh sebagai profesor Ico. Dia tampak jauh lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto.

Sarah yang kini sudah panik, berdiri di depan Pintu Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi bersama Rebecca dan seorang Penjaga lain dengan pakaian tempur perak-hijau. Mereka berupaya membuka pintu itu selama beberapa saat namun akhirnya menyerah.

“Kami sudah tidak bisa membukanya lagi.” kata mereka putus asa. “Dimensi itu sudah menguncinya rapat-rapat.”

Di sisi lain, profesor Ico menyuruh semua penjaga lain yang berada di belakang meja untuk mengaktifkan kamera atau apapun yang bisa menjangkau dimensi yang sedang dalam proses keruntuhannya.

Beberapa kamera yang masih bisa aktif, memperlihatkan pemandangan di permukaan. Bangunan-bangunan mulai runtuh, dan langit mulai retak-retak seperti cermin. Retakan-retakan itu mulai berguguran. Tanah terbelah dengan patahan yang cukup besar mulai menelan bangunan-bangunan bertingkat. Permukaan air naik seperti tembok raksasa dan menerjang bangunan yang tersisa. Bola-bola api, yang entah berasal dari mana, menghantam permukaan tanah dengan dahsyat, menyebabkan kebakaran hebat dan meninggalkan lubang besar dan bekas gosong di atas permukaan tanah.

Tapi perhatian mereka tidak terfokus ke sana, melainkan berusaha mencari-cari monitor lain yang mungkin bisa memperlihatkan di mana Josh berada. Mereka semua panik mencarinya karena mungkin ada seratus monitor hologram yang melekat di dinding ruangan itu, hampir semuanya menampilkan gambar yang berbeda.

“Profesor, ada beberapa kamera yang berhasil masuk ke dalam dunia bawah.” sahut salah satu Penjaga di dekat mereka.

“Tampilkan di layar utama.” perintahnya.

Detik berikutnya, di layar terbesar di sana, sekitar tiga ratus inci, jika diukur panjang diagonalnya, muncul gambar yang gelap. Baik Daniel, Yunho, Jaejung, Junsu, Yuchun, maupun Changmin mengenali bentuk bangunan yang ada di situ. Di tengahnya ada seseorang yang berdiri. Bagian bawah pakaiannya melambai terkena angin. Di tangannya terdapat sebilah pedang yang mereka kenal dengan nama _Seven Spirits_.

Ketika kamera melakukan zoom-in, mereka bisa melihat mulutnya bergerak namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

“Bagaimana dengan mikrofon-nya?” sahut profesor Ico.

Setelah terdengar bunyi seperti seseorang sedang mencari sinyal radio, mereka akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Josh.

Mereka mendengarnya tertawa lepas. Tatapan matanya kali itu benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. “ _I think your creator wasn’t quite creative_.” katanya. “ _Build a world to seal me?_ _Build a seal to seal the sealer? A nice thought but don’t you_ _think it’s a bit cliché?_ ” Dia berhenti sejenak. “ _Yes, I know about it quite well. She tried to drain my power for her personal use. For a desperate person like her, I think she should build another world for herself instead building a world like this for me._ ”

“ _She_?” seru profesor Ico. “Dia sudah tahu siapa yang menciptakan dunia itu?”

“Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa?” kata Rachel.

Profesor memerintah yang lain agar kamera melihat dari sisi lain. Kengerian meliputi mereka. Yang mereka lihat saat itu bentuknya benar-benar mengerikan. Makhluk dengan kepala kambing dengan lima tanduk dan semua giginya tajam seperti pisau. Badannya penuh otot, namun hanya separuhnya. Separuh lagi tertancap di tanah, bekas gargoyle sebelumnya berada. Ukurannya sangat besar dan tampak mengerikan.

Josh melompat ke belakang ketika sejumlah pancang yang sangat tajam menghujam ke tempatnya berdiri.

“ _Shall I tell you about my findings, then?_ ” kata Josh. Dia melompat menghindar, berlari, dan menapakkan kakinya di atap salah satu gedung tertinggi di situ.

“ _You gave me despair at first_.” kata Josh, lagi-lagi menghindari serangan pancang dari monster itu. “ _Then you started to drain my energy to build this place. You took a place from my memory to build it. But since you didn’t have enough strength to do it, you start making it by creating a small place. After several days, the small world is completed. And then you throw me inside._ ” Josh tampaknya tidak ada niat untuk membalas serangan makhluk itu sama sekali karena dia terus saja menghindar.

“ _Nonsense._ ”

Suara itu membuat mereka semua yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ngeri. Suara paling menyeramkan yang pernah mereka dengar, ditambah dengan gema yang membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sudah saling berpelukan karenanya, ada yang sudah mulai gemetaran dan lemas.

Josh tampaknya tidak peduli dengan kata-kata makhluk itu. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan menangkis paku-paku tajam yang menyerbunya.

“ _After all the findings, I still wasn’t really sure about whether it was true or not. And in order to do find the final truth, I need a final proof. But I didn’t need to look for it as hard as before. You just did it as I expected it by locking the exit just before I manage to get out of this place. Luckily, I was able to throw my dear brother out._ ”

“Apa?” kata Daniel, membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka semua.

“Ya, Daniel. Dia tahu.” Justin yang sudah sadar sekarang duduk di sofa. Semua mata memandangnya. “Aku juga sudah tahu itu semenjak awal, jadi aku berniat untuk menggantinya tinggal di sana, tapi—“

“Kau lupa kalau Holy bisa merusak pertahananmu.” kata Sarah.

“Bukan hanya itu.” kata Justin. “Aku lupa kalau Josh yang sekarang kemampuan Holy-nya jauh lebih dari seorang Penjaga yang memiliki Holy paling kuat.” Matanya memandang ke salah satu Penjaga yang ada di sana. Seorang penjaga dengan kulit yang agak hitam, dengan warna seragam yang seluruhnya keperakan.

“ _Even though you have different purpose by pulling others into this wretched world, in the end they gave me strength to move on_.” kata Josh tenang, seakan sedang bercakap-cakap santai dengan seorang teman sambil menikmati teh sore. “ _I almost given up, you know._ ”

“ _You know what?_ ” katanya lagi. Nada suaranya tiba-tiba berubah. “ _I don’t care what you do to me. But when I realize that you’re losing your grip over me and starting pulling other peoples in order to drain their strength, I was so mad. As much as I am now_.”

“ _You are alone now like before. What can you do then?_ ”

Josh tertawa sinis. “ _You think that I was able to endure the first three years here alone because I was alone? Your premature birth makes your lacking. You are lacking in almost about everything._ ” katanya. “ _I was never alone. And I will not be alone._ ”

Josh mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa detik sebelum serangan jarum berukuran besar mengenainya. Semua serangan itu terlontar dan jatuh ke tanah.

“ _Then I shall I give you more despair._ ”

Josh melompat lagi. “ _Thanks, but no thanks. It’s useless anyway. Because I’ve found hope in despair._ ”

Kata-katanya membuat semua yang mendengarnya tertegun.

“ _I have said enough_.” seru Josh. “ _Now give me everything you’ve got._ ”

Dengan raungan yang memekakkan telinga, makhluk berbentuk kambing itu lalu mulai menyerang Josh dengan membabi-buta. Semua yang menyaksikan itu berubah tegang. Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

Jutaan jarum berukuran tiga puluh senti beterbangan ke arah Josh. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia menepis semua jarum itu tanpa dengan menggunakan perisai pelindungnya.

Adam yang memantau pertarungan itu terbelalak kaget melihat caranya menghindar dan menangkis “Dari mana dia belajar bertarung seperti itu?” katanya heran.

“Kemampuannya naik berlipat kali ganda semenjak dia terbangun dari hibernasi.” kata Justin, mendekati mereka. Dia dibantu oleh Jaejung karena kakinya masih lemas. “Jangan tersinggung, tapi aku rasa kemampuannya saat ini sudah jauh di atasmu, Adam.”

Mereka semua tampak memendam rasa penasaran, dan beralih ke layar monitor.

“Apa-apaan…?”

Sekarang Josh dikepung oleh banyak sekali monster yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Josh mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan sebuah gelombang cahaya keluar. Josh melompat tinggi, jauh di atas semua monster yang kini membeku.

“ _Time manipulator_!” kata profesor kaget.

“Kurasa aku harus pinjam kekuatanmu, Rachel.” Mereka mendengar Josh berbicara, masih dalam posisi yang melayang di udara. Gravitasi di tempat itu pasti sangat rendah.

“Eh?” Rachel yang sedang mendengar itu tersentak kaget.

Sebuah anak panah dengan desain yang sangat indah muncul di hadapan Rachel. Yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah, ujung anak panah itu tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah monitor dan lenyap begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Di tangan kanan Josh mendadak muncul sebuah anak panah. Anak panah itu adalah anak panah milik Rachel yang tadi menghilang. Dan di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah busur.

Rachel teregun. “Bagaimana dia bisa…”

Dalam posisi masih melayang, Josh menarik busur itu kuat-kuat, mengarahkannya di antara puluhan monster dan makhluk berkepala kambing itu.

Cahaya yang berpendar dari anak panah itu membuat mereka, terutama para Penjaga, melonjak kaget.

“Dia akan menggunakan _Purification Arrow_!” seru Rachel.

Josh melepas anak panah itu. Dalam sekejap, panah itu berubah menjadi jutaan panah yang menghujam tempat itu seperti hujan. Karena itu adalah _purification arrow_ , monster-monster yang terkena satu saja langsung terbakar habis. Makhluk berkepala kambing yang juga terkena puluhan panah mengerang kesakitan. Hujaman panah yang begitu kuat membuat tanah terbelah. Anak panah itu kelihatannya seperti anak panah biasa, namun kekuatannya luar biasa.

Josh mendarat mulus di salah satu besi bangunan yang masih berdiri tegak.

“Kurasa sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku bilang kalau aku tidak sendirian?” katanya.

Saat itu tiga buah cahaya berdiameter besar yang bergerak seperti cacing—karena meninggalkan bekasnya di belakang—menghantam semua yang ada. Monster-monster, semua bangunan, dan juga makhluk berbentuk kambing itu lalu membuat ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Beberapa kamera yang terkena imbasnya langsung rusak karenanya.

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang semua tertegun.

“Aku belum pernah melihat pertarungan seperti ini sebelumnya.” kata salah seorang dari mereka. Dia terdengar bersemangat bercampur takut.

“Jujur saja,” sela Adam. “kami juga belum.”

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat berikutnya nyaris membuat mereka bersorak. Tubuh makhluk berbentuk kambing itu penuh dengan lubang, meski tidak ada darah yang keluar dari sana.

Kini, dengan mendadak, semua senjata milik semua penjaga senior yang ada di situ, yakni semua penjaga dengan level Prince dan Princess muncul di hadapan masing-masing pemiliknya. Dan, lagi-lagi seperti yang terjadi pada Rachel, semua ujung senjata itu mengarah ke monitor tiga ratus inci sebelum lenyap. Semua senjata itu muncul di sekeliling Josh, melayang-layang dengan ujungnya menghadap si kepala kambing.

“A—aku belum pernah melihat Holy dengan level setinggi ini.” kata Rebecca. Ketika itu, ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seorang Penjaga wanita yang mengenakan seragam yang sama namun dengan sedikit corak berwarna pink cerah sambil terengah-engah. Dia memandang monitor itu dari jauh.

Josh menarik busurnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia membidik kepalanya. Dari begitu banyaknya bola-bola putih yang berkumpul di ujung anak panah itu, mereka bisa menebak seberapa besarnya kekuatan Holy yang dikumpulkan di sana. “ _Go_!” pekiknya, dan anak panah itu meluncur dari tangannya. Semua senjata yang ada di dekatnya mengikuti anak panah itu, seakan diperintah olehnya.

Terkena puluhan senjata dan dengan anak panah yang tertancap tepat di dahinya, monster itu seperti menelan bom. Di dalam tubuhnya seperti ada yang meledak-ledak, membengkak sebentar lalu mengempis, membengkak lalu mengempis, begitu seterusnya. Semua senjata yang menempel di tubuhnya tercabut lalu menghilang dari sana, dan kembali kepada pemiliknya masing-masing.

Ledakan-ledakan yang menyusul benar-benar membuat dunia yang nyaris runtuh itu benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya. Makhluk berkepala kambing meledak diikuti dengan jeritan yang sangat mengerikan.

“Apakah sudah berakhir?” tanya Changmin ketika keadaan sunyi lama. Yang mereka lihat dari layar itu cuma warna putih yang perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi hitam.

“Changminnie-ah,” kata salah satu orang yang ada di sana dalam bahasa Korea. Dialah yang dikatakan Josh sebagai pemilik _evil smirk_. “Kalau ini sebuah game, apa menurutmu pertarungan ini sudah berakhir?”

Changmin berpikir sejenak. “Tidak.” jawabnya.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepala sang _evil smirk_.

“Aigoo, kau kira ini game, Kyu?” kata lelaki berbaju pink.

“Aduh, _Hyung_ , itu kan cuma pendapatku.”

“Tidak. Dia benar.” kata Justin. “Ini belum berakhir.”

* * *

Kosong. Tidak ada sesuatu pun di situ. Pepohonan, cahaya, bahkan tanah. Itulah yang Josh lihat saat itu. Dunia yang kosong.

Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah aliran energi yang menuju ke satu titik. Titik itu semakin lama semakin membesar, dan yang dia lihat berikutnya adalah sesosok makhluk raksasa yang mirip dengan kambing tadi, hanya saja kali ini wajahnya berganti seperti macan. Ada beberapa tanduk muncul di kepalanya. Dan seluruh tubuhnya memiliki banyak sekali tanduk. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika salah satu tanduk itu mengenai tubuhnya. Di punggung monster itu ada sepasang sayap yang mirip perpaduan antara sayap burung dengan sayap kelelawar. Sayap itu memungkinkan makhluk itu untuk melayang-layang.

 _Ini dia_ , pikirnya. Josh menatap makhluk itu dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus geli. “ _Griever._ ” katanya. “Kau sudah dikalahkan begitu lama, dan sekarang kau kembali?”

“Selama manusia ada, aku tidak akan pernah mati.”

“Manusia akan tetap ada, tapi tidak denganmu.” kata Josh. “Kurasa dia membantumu, eh?”

“Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Penjaga.”

“Ah, kau benar mengenai satu hal. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu.” Josh menaruh pedangnya di depan dadanya. “Tapi pedang ini bisa melakukannya.”  Dia tampak percaya diri sewaktu mengatakan itu. “Kau tahu betul pedang apa ini, kan?”

Pedang itu berpendar, memunculkan tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya. Josh tersenyum ketika membacanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia mulai menyerang Griever dengan bertubi-tubi. Lengan Griever yang besar beberapa kali berhasil menangkis serangannya. Kuku dan lengannya yang tajam membuat Josh agak kesulitan untuk mendekat, jadi dia harus mencari cara untuk melumpuhkannya terlebih dahulu. Yang jelas, _Time Manipulator_ hanya bisa dipakai sekali dan dia telah menggunakannya tadi.

Karena semua senjata Penjaga telah kembali ke pemiliknya masing-masing, Josh tidak punya cara lain selain menyerangnya dengan menggunakan _Seven Spirits_. Sedangkan pedang itu, meski telah memperlihatkan kata-kata, namun sama sekali belum berganti warna, membuatnya agak frustasi menghadapi Griever.

Gerakan Griever yang cukup gesit membuatnya sulit diserang, terutama karena sayapnya. Josh kerepotan dibuatnya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba melumpuhkan sayap itu, dan beberapa kali juga dia berhasil terlempar dengan sukses terkena pukulan dari Griever. Untungnya, dia menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

* * *

Semua penonton yang menyaksikan pertempuran itu menahan napas mereka. Semuanya bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa repotnya Josh berhadapan dengan makhluk sekelas Griever. Meski dengan kecepatannya yang sudah naik beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya, dia tetap kesulitan untuk menghadapi makhluk itu.

“Awas!” pekik salah satu dari mereka.

Saat itu Griever mengeluarkan bola sihir yang sangat kuat dan langsung menghantamkannya ke arah Josh. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak berani melihat itu dan memalingkan wajah mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Josh berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya. Pedang itu membelah serangan itu menjadi dua sehingga dia yang berada di tengahnya selamat.

“ _Very well_.” kata Josh, yang terlihat sudah mulai kelelahan. “ _I won’t get out easily anyway._ ”

“ _Where is your help_? _Prove it that you are not alone just like you said._ ”

Josh tersenyum. “ _It’s right here_.” Dan dia mengeluarkan kristalnya. Beberapa penjaga tampak kaget melihat bentuk kristal yang lebih mirip bola golf itu. Cahaya yang keluar dari benda itu sekarang kelihatan lain karena ada warna pelangi yang mengikutinya. Cahaya itu bersinar kemana-mana, membuat dunia kosong itu penuh dengan cahaya.

“ _This light_...”

“ _Have you forgotten? I’m a soldier of Light too_.” kata Josh. “ _A soldier of Light has a Light inside him, and it’s not coming from himself._ ”

“Josh, jangan!” Adam yang sedari tadi cuma mengamati tiba-tiba berteriak lantang, seakan Josh bisa mendengarnya. Semua mata beralih memandanginya. Tampangnya saat itu benar-benar seperti orang baru saja mendengar berita kematian salah seorang kerabat dekatnya.

Profesor Ico yang juga bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Josh juga memasang tampang yang sama. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu.

Josh memasang kristal yang memendarkan cahaya pelangi ke pangkal _Seven Spirits_. Pedang itu seakan menerimanya dan mengunci kristal itu di sana. Seven Spirits kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya pelangi dan berubah bentuk menjadi lebih ramping.

“Wujud asli _Seven Spirits_.” kata profesor Ico. “Hanya terjadi jika ada Penjaga yang benar-benar ingin mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk satu serangan terakhir.”

“Satu serangan terakhir?” Semua mata memandangnya dengan kengerian. Mereka seperti baru saja disambar petir di siang bolong. Semuanya terasa mati rasa.

“Kemampuannya akan meningkat drastis, tapi setelah itu dia seperti lampu minyak yang kehabisan minyak. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh legenda.” jelas profesor Ico, dia tampak murung sekarang.

Seisi ruangan berubah menjadi kelam. Penjaga wanita yang ada di belakang mereka sekarang mulai terisak. Profesor berbalik, “Liz.” Dia melangkah cepat-cepat mendekatinya lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

“Lihat.” kata Junsu agak lemas.

Dari layar mereka semua bisa menyaksikan bagaimana warna rambut Josh perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi warna hitam demikian juga warna matanya, meski mereka melihatnya dari jauh. Yang aneh adalah selain warna rambut dan warna mata, postur tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Baik tinggi badannya, bentuk wajah, dan yang lain-lainnya masih sama dengan wujud _Eterna_ -nya, hanya warna rambut dan warna matanya yang mengalami perubahan.

Tak lama kemudian, profesor kembali dan dia segera menyadari perubahan pada diri Josh. “Aku tidak pernah tahu ada perubahan pada warna mata dan warna rambut.” katanya. Dari caranya berbicara, itu bisa berarti sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Dari layar monitor itu mereka bisa melihat Josh memasang ancang-ancang. Dia lalu menyerang Griever tanpa menyisakan celah sama sekali. Karena kecepatannya meningkat pesat, mereka semua nyaris tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakannya dan hanya bisa menangkap bayangannya saja.

Meski dia bergerak begitu cepat, namun tidak ada yang merasa kalau itu pertunjukkan yang menarik karena setiap saat dia akan kehabisan tenaga. Tanpa sadar, mereka semua saling bergandengan, mata mereka mulai memerah.

“ _Allow me to borrow a phrase from a game_.” kata Josh pada akhirnya, ketika Griever tampak sudah mulai kewalahan. Dia menghela napas. “ _The world ends with you._ ”

Satu serangan berikutnya berhasil membuat Griever oleng, dan Josh memanfaatkan kesempatan itu menghujam kepalanya dengan _Seven Spirits_. Ketika Griever sibuk meronta karena rasa sakit itu, Josh mencabut pedangnya dan melompat ke belakang. Dia menunjukkan ujung pedang itu ke Griever. Mereka bisa menyaksikan banyaknya Holy yang terkumpul di sana sebelum akhirnya kumpulan itu melesat cepat ke arah Griever. Cahaya yang keluar dari pedang itu menghantam tubuh Griever dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Griever mulai meledak-ledak, dan ledakan yang pertama berhasil membuat Josh yang ada di dekatnya terhempas jauh ke belakang. Semua yang menyaksikan itu lewat monitor menahan nafas. Dalam ledakan yang begitu luar biasa, pikiran mereka telah dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

Meski dengan susah payah, beberapa kamera yang selamat dari imbas ledakan berhasil menemukannya dalam keadaan terlempar, melayang-layang beberapa ratus meter dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Ketika kamera mendekat, matanya langsung menatapnya.

Sepertinya dia tahu keberadaan kamera-kamera itu dari tadi.

“ _It is done. The price…have been paid_. _Don’t waste your lives._ _Stay strong for me_ …” katanya lemah. Dia nyaris sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bicara. Ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar menunjukkan kepuasan yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Semuanya terasa ringan, bebannya selama bertahun-tahun setelah dia tuntaskan dengan baik. Sudah saatnya untuk dirinya untuk kembali tertidur…

Sesuatu berwarna cerah meliputi tubuhnya tepat sebelum terjadi ledakan besar. Detik berikutnya kamera sudah tidak memunculkan apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya kelihatan shock berat, termasuk profesor Ico. Salah seorang Penjaga sampai harus memapahnya ke tempat duduk. Yuchun tampaknya hampir saja pingsan, seandainya saja Junsu tidak menahannya. Sedangkan Jaejung sudah berada di lantai sekarang. Kedua kakinya langsung lemas.

Mereka tahu yang terburuk telah terjadi. Changmin dan Yunho sudah banjir air mata. Yunho tampak berusaha membantu Jaejung untuk berdiri namun gagal karena dia sendiri sudah tidak tahan lagi. Laki-laki yang disebut Josh sebagai lelaki bermata elang kini terus menerus berusaha mengeringkan air matanya yang terus-menerus tumpah tak terkendali. Beberapa temannya bahkan sudah menangis. Waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan Josh mungkin singkat, namun itu ternyata dapat membuat mereka cepat akrab.

Justin mengepalkan tangannya, tampak marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Gilland menggenggam komunikator Josh kuat-kuat. Daniel sendiri sudah berurai air mata dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mereka mendengar Changmin berteriak. Junsu yang ada di sampingnya sempat berhenti menangis sejenak karena kaget. Rasanya baru kali ini mereka melihatnya begitu sedih. “Jo- _Hyung_ —“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenapa judul chapternya Blinded by Light? Karena musik ini yang mendominasi ketika chapter ini ditulis.   
> Masashi Hamauzu - Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII OST). A very nice composed soundtrack.
> 
> Lagu lain di dua "boss" terakhir adalah dari Park Jung Min - Not Alone. :D
> 
> Bagi yang agak sulit membayangkan bagaimana sebenarnya pertarungan akhir, mungkin bisa melihat video ini: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUPT5rwj1HE&feature=related dan juga http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyxKVlajpX8 Keduanya merupakan video trailer dan scene paling keren di sepanjang cerita FFXIII :D
> 
> Bagi yang masih ingat Diamond Dust di beberapa chapter awal, Josh melakukan meniru gerakan ini: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HC1vz9_pTq0
> 
> OK, that's it. Part 2 is on its way :)


	13. Epilog 1 - Let's End it with a Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior is coming to Indonesia today! *spazzing* so here the last two chapters :)

Dengan tewasnya Griever, terjadi gelombang kejut di sepanjang Ruang dan Waktu dan menyebabkan goncangan yang hebat. Gelombang itu merusak hampir enam puluh persen peralatan yang ada di markas para Penjaga karena di markas itu terdapat Pintu Ruang dan Waktu. Untungnya, tidak ada jatuh korban jiwa.

Profesor Ico seperti telah kehilangan semua semangatnya. Semenjak kejadian itu dia terus mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Alhasil, Adam yang harus mengambil alih kepemimpinan dan mengatur restorasi markas. Menurut Samuel, _the guardian of Dimension_ , gelombang seperti itu bisa menimbulkan ketidakstabilan di dalam ruang dan waktu. “ _Anything can happen_.” katanya.

Karena sibuk mengatur restorasi markas yang berantakan, semua pengungsi jadi agak terlupakan. Namun mereka tampaknya tidak keberatan dan lebih memilih tinggal di tempat itu lebih lama dan menunggu semuanya pulih kembali.

Jaejung melewati lorong panjang menuju sebuah pintu kamar bersama laki-laki tinggi besar dengan mata seperti mata elang. Pintu kamar itu langsung bergeser membuka ketika dia dekati. Di depan pintu itu tertulis sebuah nama. Joshua Waterby.

Keduanya sudah mencari Daniel ke mana-mana namun tidak menemukannya. Pilihan terakhir adalah mencarinya di kamar Josh. Dugaan mereka tepat. Dia menemukan Daniel sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dalam diam. Bahkan ketika Jaejung masuk dia tetap bergeming, tidak peduli siapa yang menghampirinya.

Perlahan, Jaejung duduk di sampingnya. Sementara temannya bergerak menuju meja yang ada di sana. Ada sesuatu di meja itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia membuka sebuah buku di sana. Setiap lembaran di buku itu disusun dalam dua kolom. Di dalamnya banyak sekali terdapat tanda-tanda dari stabilo. Meski dia tidak paham kata-kata yang ada di dalam buku itu, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya tersenyum. “Kita akan berjumpa lagi, _Hyung_.” gumamnya.

“Dia tidak punya banyak foto, ya.” kata Jaejung kepada Daniel.

“Dia kurang suka difoto.” jawab Daniel singkat. Dia menghela napas. “Tapi kurasa setelah bertemu dengan kalian dia jadi suka difoto.”

“Bagaimana kalau foto-fotonya kita pasang di sini?” kata Jaejung. “Aku bisa memilih fotonya yang paling bagus. Aku suka melihat dirinya yang ceria.”

“Jangan terlalu banyak, nanti dia marah-marah kalau dia kembali.” kata Daniel sambil menunduk.

Jaejung melempar pandang kepada si mata elang yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia paham rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang. Tidak mudah kehilangan seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik kepada Daniel. “Kalau kau merasa sudah siap, berikan semua foto yang dia berikan padamu, oke? Foto-foto kita cukup banyak di sana.”

Daniel mengangguk pelan. Jaejung dan si mata elang kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup pelan rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu. Dia berdiri di tengah, antara rumah-rumah berukuran kecil yang saling rapat satu dengan yang lain. Semuanya sepi, seakan tidak ada aktifitas apapun. Matahari pagi menyinari tempat itu dengan lembut. Agak silau, dia berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Liz tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana. Dia ingat tempat itu, tempat kenangannya dengan Josh ketika mereka masih kecil. Dia ingat, rumah yang ada di sampingnya sekarang adalah rumah yang dulu miliknya, dan kini telah menjadi hak milik orang lain. Di rumah itulah pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Josh. Dan pertama kali juga Josh menggodanya hingga menangis.

Semua kenangan itu membuatnya kembali menangis. Dia merasakan perih yang tidak tertahankan. Seandainya saja kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin saat itu Josh masih ada. Dan mungkin saat itu dia masih berada bersamanya. Semuanya kini telah hancur berantakan.

Meski begitu, dia memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya. Saat ini dia telah memiliki seorang anak yang manis dan lucu. Dan dia juga memiliki seorang suami yang sangat mencintainya. Walau demikian, dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan Josh, yang telah menjadi tambatan hatinya selama hampir dua puluh tahun. Dia akan terus melanjutkan hidupnya demi orang yang sangat dia kasihi itu.

Empat bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Profesor Ico yang awalnya sangat terpukul kini telah kembali bersemangat seperti biasa. Dia juga sudah mengerahkan banyak Penjaga untuk mencari Josh, seandainya tubuhnya memang masih ada. Sejauh ini hasilnya nihil tapi dia tampak tidak putus asa.

Gelombang kejut yang sempat terjadi di dalam ruang dan waktu memperparah segalanya. Waktu seakan mengalami intersepsi, semuanya bercampur aduk. Jadi mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk mengembalikan waktu ke kondisi semula. Untungnya, semua yang saat itu berada di dalam markas tidak terlalu terpengaruh. Sedangkan di luar sana banyak terjadi penampakan-penampakan, kemunculan-kemunculan yang tidak biasa, seperti kakek-kakek yang telah meninggal selama seratus tahun tiba-tiba saja muncul di jalanan, bangunan baru yang mendadak berubah menjadi bangunan lama, kemunculan hewan-hewan yang telah punah.

Dia masih ingat kegemparan yang terjadi di seluruh dunia ketika terjadi. Ini adalah kejadian yang sulit dinalar oleh manusia, karena hingga saat ini masih belum banyak yang tahu konsep yang sebenarnya tentang ruang dan waktu. Teori-teori fisika mengenai waktu dan dimensi pun tidak bisa banyak membantu. Dan yang bisa memperbaiki ini hanyalah Sarah, Samuel, dan Rebecca dengan menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

Liz merasa agak iba melihat ketiganya yang harus bekerja siang-malam untuk menata ulang alur waktu. Sekarang, setelah sekian lama, semuanya berangsur kembali pulih seperti sediakala. Waktu sudah berjalan dengan normal kembali.

Semua orang yang telah berhasil diselamatkan oleh Josh dari dunia cermin telah kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Dari yang didengarnya, mereka telah beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kehadiran idola di saat seperti itu bisa sangat membantu banyak orang untuk melupakan kejadian gelombang kejut itu. Semua kejadian yang terjadi di dunia cermin dan di markas telah membuat mereka menjadi lebih dewasa, meski Liz tahu terkadang sifat konyol mereka bisa muncul kapan saja.

Liz melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan kecil itu, melewati rumah lamanya. Sambil menunduk, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan itu menuju ke belakang. Dia baru saja berbelok dari rumah itu ketika dia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri memunggunginya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket hijau kehitaman yang panjangnya selutut dengan celana hitam dan bersepatu. Orang itu berpakaian rapi. Tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi, dan rambutnya berwarna hitam legam. Laki-laki itu sedang memandang ke arah rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

Liz ingat betul rumah itu. Itu adalah rumah Josh semasa kecil. Rumah itu berdempetan dengan rumah lama Liz. Rumah Liz berada di depan, sedangkan rumah itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

Laki-laki itu memandang rumah itu dalam diam. Rumah itu sekarang terlihat lebih cerah jika dibandingkan dengan cat rumah Josh dahulu.

Ragu, Liz perlahan-lahan mendekatinya. Dia tahu punggung itu. Dia telah melihat punggung itu selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya dan dia merindukannya.

“Josh?” panggilnya pelan. Laki-laki itu berbalik.

Terbelalak, Liz secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Halo, Liz.” sapanya ramah. “Lama tidak jumpa, ya?”

“Josh? Kau Josh?” Liz tidak bisa mempercayai matanya.

“Ya, ini aku.” katanya.

“Ke—kenapa wujudmu seperti itu? Kapan kau kembali?”

Josh tertawa kecil. “Kau bingung melihatnya? Ini adalah wujudku sekarang. Campuran antara _Vessel_ dan _Eterna_.” jelasnya santai. “Aku tidak bisa lagi menggunakan wujud _Vessel_ -ku.”

“Tapi kenapa?” tanya Liz, berusaha terus mendekat.

“Karena aku sudah pernah menaruh kristalku di _Seven Spirits_.” kata Josh. “Maka inilah wujudku sekarang dan untuk seterusnya.”

“Kau kehilangan kristalmu?” Sekarang jarak antara keduanya hanya tinggal tiga puluh sentimeter.

Josh menggeleng. “Masih ada padaku. _Seven Spirits_ mengembalikannya setelah pertarungan itu berakhir. Tapi tubuhku tetap seperti ini.” Dia tertawa pelan. “Agak sulit meyakinkan orang tuaku sih.”

Mereka diam lama. Suara semilir angin dan gesekan daun membuat suasana menjadi rileks.

“Josh, aku—“

Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Josh langsung menjangkaunya dan memeluknya, mendekapnya rapat-rapat di dadanya. “Tidak apa-apa.” katanya. “Itu bukan salahmu.”

Liz membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Josh. “Maaf…maaf…”

“Sudah kubilang, itu bukan salahmu.” Josh membelai rambut Liz perlahan sebelum melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. “Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu.”

“Apa?”

“Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini.” katanya. “Bisa mencintaimu dan bisa bersama denganmu itu suatu kebahagiaan bagiku.”

Air mata Liz mulai mengalir lagi.

“Sekarang, kurasa aku siap untuk melepasmu, Elizabeth Hope.” kata Josh. Dia mengangkat wajah Liz yang tertunduk dan menatap matanya. Sambil mengeringkan air mata Liz dari pipinya, dia tersenyum. “Kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik. Hm?”

Liz balas tersenyum sambil mengeringkan air matanya yang kembali tumpah. “Tentu saja. Kau jangan canggung di depanku, oke?”

Senyum Josh semakin lebar. “Kau juga jangan canggung di depanku.” katanya.

Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa saat.

“Nah, kurasa sudah saatnya kau kembali.”

“Eh?”

“Anak dan suamimu sudah menunggumu.”

* * *

Liz melonjak kaget di tempat tidurnya. Mimpi. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melirik sebentar ke arah suami dan anaknya yang masih pulas tertidur di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal buat suami dan anaknya itu.

Tak lama, dia sudah sibuk memasak. Dia membuka tutup panci dan memasukkan potongan sayur ke dalamnya. Setelah membaui masakannya, dia kembali menutupnya. Dia hendak memotong wortel ketika tiba-tiba saja dia teringat mimpinya semalam. Mimpi itu bukan mimpi yang sedih, tapi mimpi yang membuatnya bahagia. Mimpi yang membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya untuk sekali itu, dia bisa melihat Josh tersenyum kepadanya.

“Ya, kau akan selalu menjadi temanku yang paling baik, Joshua Waterby. Selalu.” gumamnya sambil menatap langit biru dari balik jendela, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman.


	14. Epilog 2 - Chajatta (Found You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm really sorry about grammar mistakes and typos. This fic is unbeta'd

Daniel duduk di belakang mejanya dalam diam. Matanya memandang kosong. Asap rokok masih mengepul di tangan kanannya namun abunya sudah demikian panjang sehingga terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang dia habiskan hari itu tapi itu tidak bisa membantunya berpikir. Pikirannya semakin lama semakin kalut dan itu membuatnya tidak kuliah selama  beberapa minggu.

Namun demi menjaga image-nya sebagai seorang artis besar di masyarakat, dia harus selalu tampil rapi dan riang. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kegembiraan, walaupun hatinya tidak. Semenjak semua kegiatannya selesai, saat itu dia sedang menikmati masa-masa liburnya sebagai artis.

Meski dibilang masa-masa libur, tapi Daniel sama sekali tidak merasa rileks. Sepanjang waktu dia hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak tertarik bergabung dengan teman-temannya, bahkan tidak berkeinginan untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya meski hari sudah malam. Kamarnya jauh dari kesan rapi. Dia membongkar dan mengeluarkan semua hal yang bisa mengingatkannya kepada kakak angkatnya.

Kehilangan Josh adalah sebuah pukulan telak baginya. Dia sungguh merasa menyesal meninju Josh waktu itu. Sekarang dia paham kenapa Josh menyegel ingatannya. Meski dia melakukannya tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tapi ternyata itu sungguh membawa efek padanya. Seandainya saja ingatannya tidak dikembalikan, kondisi psikologinya pasti tidak separah ini.

Sudah cukup lama dia bernaung dalam kondisi menyedihkan ini. Dia merasa harus keluar dan membebaskan dirinya dari rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa kehilangan yang mendalam. Namun dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Dia menatap puntung rokok yang masih melekat di antara jari-jari tangannya, dan teringat kata-kata Josh sebelum pertempuran besar itu dimulai yang memintanya untuk berhenti merokok. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Begitulah istilah yang sering dia dengar.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak pernah menyesal sama sekali. Daniel bangkit dari duduknya, mengumpulkan semua puntung rokok beserta asbaknya dari atas meja dan mulai membersihkan kamarnya yang hampir dua minggu ini tidak pernah dia bersihkan. Dia melempar semua puntung rokok beserta asbaknya ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia menemukan beberapa bungkus rokok beserta sebungkus rokok yang masih utuh di kamarnya. Setelah meremasnya hingga tidak berbentuk, dia melempar semuanya ke tempat sampah.

Dalam hitungan jam, kamarnya yang tadinya begitu kotor sekarang berubah menjadi sangat bersih. Tidak biasanya dia membersihkan kamar sendiri, namun hari itu dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya sendiri. Bahkan dengan tegas dia menolak bantuan dari ibunya.

Daniel telah mencetak sendiri beberapa fotonya bersama Josh di dunia ‘itu’ dan membingkainya. Setelah membersihkan foto-foto itu dengan kain lap basah, dia menaruh salah satu foto di mejanya. Daniel menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menatap foto itu dengan baik. Josh kelihatan senang sekali di sana. Senyumnya terkembang seperti anak kecil. Tersenyum pahit, dia melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya dengan membersihkan meja itu dengan hati-hati.

Ketika semuanya telah selesai, Daniel kembali duduk di depan mejanya, menarik laci panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ. Itu adalah _Analyzer_ yang Josh berikan untuknya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membuka-buka isinya, melihat semua foto yang ada di sana. Namun belum sekalipun dia berani membuka file video yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia menghabiskan sisa hari itu melihat semua rekaman video yang ada. Beberapa kali dia tertawa-tawa melihat hasil rekaman Junsu dan Changmin. Dan dia juga merasa geli melihat Josh yang memarahi tingkah konyol yang lain. “Kalian sudah dewasa!” serunya dengan lagak marah, meski di wajahnya tersungging senyuman sumringah.

Ketika malam menjelang, dia merasa lelah. Karena jumlahnya sangat banyak, jadi dia yakin butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Sebelum mematikan benda itu, dia menyusuri file-file yang ada di sana. Pasti jumlah video yang mereka buat ada ratusan. Dalam prosesnya menyusuri file-file itu, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatiannya. File itu memiliki nama yang urut seperti halnya yang lain namun tanpa ekstensi.

Penasaran, Daniel mengganti nama dan secara iseng memberikan ekstensi pada file itu. Dia terperanjat ketika membuka file itu.

* * *

Junsu melangkah memasuki flat-nya sudah lama tidak ditinggalkannya sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia menghempaskan diri ke sofa panjang lalu menghela napas, berusaha membuang rasa lelahnya sejenak. Dia dan yang lain baru saja kembali dari tur konser JYJ di LA. Meski lelah, dia merasa puas dengan konser itu. Dia merasa beruntung sekelompok dengan Jaejung karena hampir semuanya berhasil ditanganinya dengan teliti, mulai dari tata panggung, timing, hingga pemilihan kostum.

Junsu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menuju lemari es. Dengan pelan dipukulnya pintu lemari es itu sehingga membuka. Setelah mengambil air es lalu meneguknya, dia beralih ke perlengkapan _sound system_ -nya. Dia menunduk hendak mencari beberapa lagu ketika matanya menatap sesuatu tepat di samping televisi.

Ada sebuah surat dan dua keping _Bluray Disc_ di sana. Tulisannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan dia bisa membaca nama penulisnya. _Daniel Radcliffe_.

 _Pasti kumpulan foto yang diminta Jaejung Hyung_ , pikirnya tanpa berniat membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk membacanya sekarang. Setidaknya bagian translator di kepalanya sudah agak tersendat saat itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membacanya besok.

Sebelum dia tertidur, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Jaejung terlebih dahulu. Junsu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. “ _Hyung_ —“ katanya ketika mendengar seberangnya mengangkat telepon. “Ada surat dari Daniel. Kurasa untukmu.”

“Akhirnya.” balas Jaejung. “Aku sudah menunggunya selama berbulan-bulan. Besok aku dan Yuchun akan ke tempatmu.”

Besoknya, ketika hari sudah agak siang, Jaejung dan Yuchun muncul di flat Junsu. Mereka masuk begitu saja karena keduanya sudah tahu _passcode_ milik Junsu. Saat itu Junsu baru saja selesai mandi, dia berdiri di ruang tamu, dan tampak sedang memegang secarik kertas. Dia tidak terkejut ketika Yuchun dan Jaejung masuk.

“ _Hyung_ —“ katanya tanpa menoleh.

“ _Wae_?” balas Jaejung dan Yuchun bersamaan.

“Kurasa surat ini bukan hanya untukmu.” katanya lalu menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Jaejung dan Yuchun.

Keduanya menatap surat itu sejenak.

“Ah,” kata Yuchun paham.

“Biar kutelpon Yunho.” kata Jaejung, “Semoga mereka berdua tidak ada jadwal hari ini.”

* * *

_To all of DBSK members (I still don't know how to spell your boyband name, sorry)_

_I have to apologize for the intrusion I made but I have to get into Junsu's flat in order to give you this letter along with 2 Bluray Discs for you. I don't want anyone else, beside you 5 to find out what's inside the discs._

_If you ask me what's this about, I’ll say that it's about my foster brother, Josh, which I think you already considered him as your older brother as much as I did._

_The first disc is about him, of course. A record from the very first time he became a Guardian until the last moment before he was gone into ‘that’ place. A place called ‘Corona’ by us. I think you should look into it. I have to beg professor Ico weeks before I get my hand on this. She didn't want to give it, but when I mentioned that he already treat you as his brothers, she finally understand and gave me this record voluntarily._

_It's quite long record, considering the many years he has since the first time he became a guardian. So I decided to cut it and take the important parts, especially battles, just for you to know to know how much he had grown until the last time we saw him and about his dedication by becoming a guardian.   This is a very valuable record to us, especially to me, and I hope you won't share it to anyone else._

_The second disc is also contains records._

_As we all know, Josh gave me his Analyzer the night before those things happened. It contains records of our moments in that place. The videos, pictures you guys took, and also a message for us. Yes, he left a message for each of us. I kept crying each time I saw this video. This came from the bottom of his heart, I can tell you that much. There's one thing that I never forget about, is at the last part of his message._

_I can't tell you much further. I think it will be better if you better watch it yourself. I know your English is better now, so I'll leave it at that. And I suggest all of you to watch it together._

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_Daniel Radcliffe._

_P.S. If you ever need some help, just call me. I presume Josh will do the same if he’s still with us_. _I'll be your_ _friend as much as he wants me to be, I think._

* * *

Surat itu berakhir di situ. Mereka semua menatap surat itu dengan lesu.

“Jujur, aku agak takut untuk menontonnya.” kata Yuchun.

“Aku juga.” kata Jaejung. “Tapi kita tidak akan tahu pesan apa yang dia berikan pada kita.”

Mereka terdiam sangat lama. Bahkan Yunho pun tidak bicara.

“Baiklah.” kata Changmin memutuskan. “Biar Junsu _Hyung_ saja yang menontonnya terlebih dahulu. Nanti baru ceritakan pada kita. Bagaimana?”

“ _Sirheo_!” kata Junsu protes. “Kita nonton sama-sama.”

“Kau saja Changmin.” kata Yunho. “Sekali-sekali menjadi _magnae_ yang baik bagi para _Hyung_ -nya.”

Dan mereka pun mulai berdebat mengenai siapa yang lebih dahulu menontonnya.

“ _Aish, jinjja_ …” keluh Yuchun sambil berdiri. Dia menyambar BD pemberian Daniel dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam _player_. Semua membisu ketika sejumlah menu pun tampil di layar televisi. Yuchun mengambil remote lalu mulai melihat-lihat video itu. Mereka semua tegang melihat daftar video yang ada. Ternyata ada begitu banyak momen yang mereka rekam.

“Coba cari yang judulnya agak aneh.” kata Jaejung menyarankan.

“Ah, itu dia.” kata Yuchun ketika melihat tulisan, _Josh’s message_ di salah satu video tersebut. Namun ketika dia menyorot video itu, tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Jarinya seakan membeku di atas tombol _play_.

Yang lain memandanginya dengan heran ketika keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Butuh bantuan Junsu untuk menekan jari Yuchun yang masih berada di atas tombol _play_.

Video mulai berjalan. Mereka mendengar Josh tertawa kecil. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tentu saja karena dia sedang memegang kamera. Dia mengarahkan lensa kamera ke wajah setiap orang yang sedang tidur di lantai. Josh terkikik lagi.

“Eh, ini waktu—“ kata Junsu mengingat-ingat.

“—kurasa pada hari Sarah dan Rebecca datang.” tanggap Yunho.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau dia merekam wajah tidur kita.” kata Changmin. “Jangan-jangan Josh itu _stalker_?” Dan dia mendapat serangan bantal dari keempat temannya yang lain.

“Kalau bicara hati-hati, _magnae_.” kata Yunho ketus. “Kau lupa siapa dia? _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu.”

“Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Aku cuma bercanda.” kata Changmin meminta maaf sementara yang lain masih memukulinya.

Mereka kembali beralih ke layar televisi.

Josh masih terkikik seru ketika meletakkan kamera itu di meja dan menatap lensa kamera itu. Dia mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana jins dengan wujud _Eterna_ -nya, persis seperti yang mereka ingat.

“ _Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau wajah kalian begitu lucu kalau sedang tidur._ ”katanya geli.“ _Semua image yang kalian bangun serasa—poof! Hilang begitu saja._ ”Dia lalu menghela napas, mencoba mengendalikan diri.

“ _Oke, kurasa kita lewati saja basa-basinya, yah?_ ”katanya kemudian _._ “ _Tapi aku harap sewaktu kalian menonton ini kalian semua baik-baik saja._ ”Dia jeda sejenak _._ “ _Aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Sungguh._ ”Dia terdiam lagi _._ “ _Aku merasa kalau waktu kita untuk kembali kian dekat, jadi aku pikir ada baiknya jika aku menitipkan pesan ini, hanya untuk jaga-jaga terhadap kemungkinan terburuk._ ”

Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. _“Aku sudah lama tahu kalau dunia ini adalah dunia yang khusus dibuat untukku. Dunia yang akan memenjarakanku selamanya. Aku merasa siap untuk itu, meski dalam kenyataannya aku masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar._

“ _Kehadiran kalian telah memberiku semangat yang baru. Semangat yang telah sempat memudar di dalam diriku kembali menyala ketika melihat kalian yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Jadi aku mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kalian, meski itu adalah usahaku yang terakhir. Aku melarang kalian keluyuran sembarangan, memaksa kalian berlatih melompati gedung, memaksa kalian tinggal dalam satu rumah, dan juga melarang kalian melakukan kegiatan yang kalian suka. Selain bernyanyi dan berlatih dance, aku memberikan terlalu banyak batasan untuk kalian. Untuk semuanya itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian kalau kalian terpencar. Untuk melindungi diriku sendiri saja begitu susah, dan aku tidak ingin kalian celaka._ ”

Mereka terharu ketika Josh sampai di bagian ini. Mereka paham betul apa jerih payahnya selama ini. Karena tanpa sepengetahuannya, mereka sering memantau kegiatannya dari jauh karena tingkah mereka yang cenderung seperti anak-anak yang baru beranjak remaja.

“ _Yunho,_ ”

Yunho tersentak ketika dia mendengar Josh di dalam video itu memanggil namanya.

“… _kau adalah pemimpin yang baik. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri._ ”Dia tertawa _._ “ _Kau mirip sekali dengan Adam. Kau sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap yang lain, dan kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Meskipun kau berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya, aku bisa melihatnya dari tingkah lakumu. Kau bertindak lebih dewasa dari yang lain untuk melindungi mereka. Aku salut padamu, dan juga bangga._ ”Dia tertawa tertahan _._ “ _Yunho, aku suka melihat peranmu di dalam Dating on Earth._ ”katanya lagi _._ “ _Itu seperti sisi lain dari kehidupanmu sehari-hari. Dan suaramu? Aku rasa kau sangat cocok menyanyikan lagu-lagu Jepang karena terdengar sangat lembut._ ”

“ _Jaejung, kemampuanmu memasak sudah tidak diragukan lagi._ ” _Dia tersenyum._ “ _Aku senang melihat perhatianmu terhadap teman-temanmu._ ” _Dia berhenti sejenak._ “ _Aku tidak tahu sedalam apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho, tapi kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada diriku dan Daniel, kurasa aku sudah pernah bilang itu._ ” _Dia menghela napas._ “ _Itu adalah hubungan yang indah. Kuharap kalian tidak melupakan persahabatan itu sampai kalian tua. Karena itu sangat berharga._ ”Dia tampak berkaca-kaca, namun sesaat kemudian berhasil menguasai dirinya. “ _Kalau Yunho pernah bilang mengenai sikapmu yang kelihatannya dingin di luar namun hangat di dalam, aku setuju. Dan aku rasa kehangatan inilah yang membuat orang lain ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Kemampuan vokalmu juga luar biasa. Suaramulah yang pertama kali membuatku terkejut dan bertanya-tanya..._ ”Dia berhenti _._

“ _Yuchun, si pakar muka aneh._ ”Dia tertawa _._ “ _Kemampuanmu dalam akting sangat bagus, kurasa mungkin karena kebanyakan yang aku tonton diperankan olehmu._ ”Dia menatap kamera, berusaha mengingat-ingat.“ _Sewaktu aku tahu kau dulu pernah tinggal di Amerika, hal pertama yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah: Wow, no wonder his English is so good."_ Dia tertawa _._ “ _Buat yang lain, kalian punya banyak fans di luar Korea dan Jepang, jadi kuharap kalian meningkatkan kemampuan bahasa Inggris kalian. Kurasa Yuchun bisa sangat membantu untuk itu._ ”Dia diam sejenak _._ “ _Yuchun-ah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, OK?_ ”

“ _Junsu, bocah lumba-lumba._ ”Dia melanjutkan _._ “ _Aku sering menyebutmu begitu diam-diam. Kau memiliki suara yang unik. Dan kau selalu lucu. Aku selalu tertawa melihat tingkahmu. Tapi kalau kau hendak bertindak sesuatu, berpikirlah dulu. Belajarlah dari Changmin kalau bisa. Ada kalanya kau bertindak dulu, berpikir belakangan. Kau harus merubah kebiasaan itu. Anggaplah ini nasehat dari Hyung-mu. Aku tidak akan berbicara mengenai suaramu karena seperti yang baru saja kukatakan, suaramu sangat unik. Aku senang mendengar suara nyanyianmu._ ”Dia berhenti sejenak _._ “ _Aku benar-benar menikmati tingkah lakumu, Junsu. Sungguh. Meski kadang-kadang membuatku sebal juga. Kurasa aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti kau karena aku tipe pemikir._ ”

“ _Changmin, kurasa kau sangat mirip denganku._ ”kata Josh tertawa _._ “ _Setelah aku membuka beberapa referensi di Internet, aku menemukan beberapa fans kalian, para Cassiopeia, menyebutmu Lord Voldamin."_ Dia berusaha meredam tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya. _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi seandainya Voldemort tahu akan hal ini."_ Dia tertawa lagi _. "Ya, kami pernah berhadapan dengan Voldemort. Biar demikian, kekuatannya tidak bisa melukaiku karena Holy jauh lebih kuat daripada sihir."_ Dia berhenti _. "Sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh._ ”

“ _Dari tindakanmu aku bisa melihat kalau mau menyayangi para Hyung-mu dengan caramu sendiri. Kau tidak menyatakannya dengan terus terang, tapi aku tahu. Dan aku orang yang ahli dalam menilai pribadi orang lain. Yang aku herankan darimu cuma satu. Kau tipe pemikir tapi kenapa tubuhmu bisa tinggi sekali?"_ Dia mulai tertawa _._ Semua yang menyaksikan itu turut tertawa. _"Kau lebih tinggi dari semua anggota yang lain dan bedanya dengan denganku hampir 30 sentimeter!"_ Dia berhenti, sebuah senyuman yang menandakan rasa puas tersungging di wajahnya. _"Bocah cerdas, sebenarnya sudah berapa kali kau mengerjai yang para Hyung-mu?_ ”

Dia berhenti sejenak _._

“ _Dong Bang Shin Ki, tahukah kalian kenapa aku sering pulang malam?”_ Dia berhenti lagi _. “Itu karena setiap kali aku pulang aku mendengar kalian berlatih menyanyi.”_ Dia tersenyum lebar _. “Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di tempat yang terjangkau oleh telingaku dan mendengar nyanyian kalian hingga selesai._ ”

“Jadi selama ini dia juga—“ Jaejung yang sedari tadi hanya berusaha mengeringkan air matanya yang meleleh di pipi sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia meringkuk, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis pilu. Yang lain berusaha menenangkannya tapi mereka sendiri tidak sanggup menahan air mata mereka.

“Jo- _Hyung_ _pabbo_.” kata Junsu sambil berlinang air mata. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja, kami akan menyanyi untukmu.”

 _“…ketika aku mendengar lagu-lagu kalian—meski belum semua aku tahu, itu sangat menggugahku. Dan aku rasa semua fans kalian, para Cassie—atau Cassiopeia—merasakan hal yang sama. Kalian berlima memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah menjadi fan kalian berlima.”_ Dia berhenti sejenak.

“ _Kalian tahu, ketika kalian tiba di tempat ini, aku merasa senang sekali. Aku sudah berada di sini sendirian cukup lama dan hampir saja menyerah. Tapi kedatangan kalian itu membuatku sadar kalau masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha semampuku untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sini._ ”

“ _Dan ketika melihat kalian bertengkar, hatiku sangat sedih. Semenjak hari itu, aku punya 2 keinginan: pertama,  melihat kalian berlima kembali kompak seperti sebelumnya._ ”Dia berhenti _._

“ _Junsu, Changmin, Yunho, ketika itu, sewaktu kalian sedang bertengkar hebat dan tiba-tiba diserang, yang terbayang di kepalaku adalah kejadian yang menimpa Daniel. Secara refleks aku melindungi kalian. Melihat ekspresi kalian waktu itu, aku yakin lukaku sangat  parah. Aku sendiri merasa akan segera mati, tapi keinginanku untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari situ lebih besar dari apapun. Dan saat itu kristalku, yang saat itu masih menghitam, sepertinya bisa merasakan perasaan kalian yang paling dalam, sehingga kristal itu bereaksi. Banyak dari bercaknya yang menghilang, aku sendiri kaget sewaktu melihatnya. Kristalku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka separah apapun, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Dulu, hanya luka tertentu, tapi sekarang, semenjak kejadian itu, luka luar pun bisa sembuh. Kurasa kalian sudah lihat buktinya sendiri. Jadi kurasa aku berhutang banyak kepada kalian berlima._ ”Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

“ _Keinginanku yang kedua adalah agar kalian berlima bisa pulang ke dunia kita. Inilah alasan kenapa dulu hampir setiap hari aku selalu berangkat pagi-pagi. Aku berusaha mencari jalan buat kalian agar dapat pergi dari sini. Aku bahkan mengadakan kontak batin dengan Justin yang berada jauh di dunianya untuk meyakinkan agar kalian bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Aku belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau. Tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk berbuat begitu. Aku juga meminta dia untuk membelikan cincin dengan spesifikasi yang kuberikan padanya. Kalau kalian duduk di sana dan menyaksikan ini di dunia kita, berarti keinginan keduaku sudah terpenuhi._

“ _Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku, tapi kalian harus keluar dari sini. Jadi kupesan cincin itu, memasukkan Holy ke dalamnya, agar jika kalian tersesat di dalam ruang dan waktu, kalian tahu jalan untuk kembali._ ”

Sunyi lama. “ _Terakhir, buat adik angkatku Daniel._ ”katanya kemudian _._ “ _Kau adalah teman pertamaku di U.K. yang dalam impianku yang paling liar pun aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Waktu itu yang ada di kepala kami cuma mempertemukan kalian dengan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, dan setelah itu mengantar mereka pulang. Hal-hal yang terjadi setelah itu sungguh semuanya di luar dugaanku._

“ _Melihatmu hampir mati waktu itu, pikiranku jadi kalut._ ”katanya merenung _._ " _Dari luar tidak terlihat, namun kau terluka sangat parah, dan sewaktu-waktu nyawamu bisa melayang. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung mengeluarkan kristalku dan menaruhnya di dalam tubuhmu karena kupikir kristalku bisa cepat menyembuhkanmu. Dugaanku benar, meski akibatnya fatal buatku."_ Dia berhenti, mengambil napas. “ _Seandainya, kristalku tidak keluar dari tubuhmu waktu itu, aku pasti sudah tidak ada di dunia ini._ ”

“ _Terakhir, kalian harus tahu._ ”katanya lalu berdeham _._ “ _Meski terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan, meski aku harus sendirian lagi, kalian harus tahu kalau aku tidak berencana untuk tinggal di sini untuk selamanya. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi..._ ”Dia berhenti sejenak. “ _..till we meet again._ ”

Josh berdiri dari tempat dia duduk, mendekati kamera, lalu mematikannya.

* * *

Sebuah panggung megah dibangun di stadion berkapasitas delapan ribu orang. Sore itu semua kursi telah penuh dengan para penonton dan mereka menanti penampilan idolanya dengan setia. Semua penggemar yang hadir waktu itu tidak hanya berasal dari negara itu, namun juga dari negara-negara tetangga yang berdekatan. Saking banyaknya yang ingin menonton, penonton tumpah ruah di luar gedung. Panitia yang sudah mengantisipasi ini lalu memberikan inisiatif dengan memberikan televisi dan viewer berukuran raksasa khusus untuk konser ini.

Konser itu sudah direncanakan setahun sebelumnya, jadi semuanya harus berjalan dengan lancar malam itu. Semua staf tampak berlarian di belakang panggung untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang masih belum benar-benar sempurna. Sama seperti mereka, JYJ sendiri sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk konser yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Tepat jam enam sore, MC keluar dari belakang panggung dan membuka acara itu. JYJ yang keluar dari belakang panggung disambut jeritan histeris para fans. Lagu ‘Ayy Girl’ menjadi lagu pembuka bagi acara konser malam. Lagu itu diikuti dengan lagu ‘Empty’. Lagu ‘Chajatta’ yang menyusul membuat fans semakin menggila.

Ketika lagu ketiga berakhir, lampu panggung meredup beberapa saat menjelang lagu keempat. Junsu, Jaejung, dan Yuchun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk turun ke belakang panggung untuk mengganti kostum mereka yang kini sudah penuh dengan keringat. Semua staf tampak sibuk karena ketiganya harus tampil lagi dalam beberapa menit.

Setelah beberapa menit yang hanya penuh dengan sorakan serta yel-yel dari para penggemarnya, JYJ akhirnya kembali ke panggung, kali ini dengan pakaian serba putih. Lampu panggung kembali dinyalakan. Jerit histeris memenuhi stadion itu. Tapi jeritan itu langsung mereda ketika Yuchun mulai berbicara.

“Lagu ini kami nyanyikan sewaktu masih berlima dulu.” katanya. “Kami akan mempersembahkan lagu ini kembali untuk kalian para Cassiopeia yang kami cintai karena terus mendukung kami hingga saat ini.”

“ _Isogu you ni, Natsu no seiza tachi ga, Biru no tanima ni katamuite kakurete ku_

_(As if being in a hurry, Constellations of the summer will incline to the valley of building and hide)_

_Toori sugiru bokura no mainichi, Chippoke na koto de naki sou na toki mo aru_

_(In our everyday that passes by, There are times we almost cry over little things)_

_Itsuka kimi ga iki tagatte ita ano mise wa mou naku natte simatta kedo_

_(Although that shop which you wanted to go before is gone already)_

_Donna hi mo boku tachi wa futari no koi wa owaranai to shinjite ita_

_(Any day, we’ve believed that our love will never end)_ …”

Suasana konser yang hiruk pikuk sempat sunyi sejenak ketika mendengar bait terakhir. Cassiopeia sejati mengenal suara yang menyanyikannya.

Suasana menjadi luar biasa heboh ketika Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari belakang panggung. Para Cassiopeia tidak menyangka hal ini, tentu saja. Mereka menyambut keduanya dengan histeris. Yunho dan Changmin membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Keduanya melambai ke arah penonton.

“… _Toki wo tomete zutto kimi no soba ni itai_

_Miageta sora, Negai komete_

_(I want to stop time and be by your side all the time_

_To the sky that I looked up, I made a wish)_

_Wo wo wow_

_Hitotsu hitotsu kagayaku hoshi tsunage nagara_

_Kimi no katachi sagashiteta_

_(While connecting the shiny stars one by one;_

_I was looking for your silhouette)_ …”

Banyak diantara para Cassie yang menangis bahagia. Harapan mereka untuk melihat kelimanya berada pada satu panggung terkabul sudah. Yuchun yang menyaksikan itu nyaris tidak bisa menahan tangisnya seandainya saja Changmin dan Jaejung tidak merangkulnya.

“Lagu ini juga kami persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kami dalam memenuhi harapan dan keinginannya.” kata Yunho disela-sela lagu itu.

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Ada juga yang mengusap matanya yang memerah karena menangis bahagia.

Semua anggota grup itu berdiri di sana, menghadap para penontonnya.

“Mungkin bagi kalian mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki beberapa waktu lalu.” kata Yunho memulai. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menjelaskan tentang kejadian menghilangnya mereka namun lebih mengarah kepada permasalahan mereka yang sebelumnya. Itu pun tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada satu pun, kecuali mereka berlima yang mengingat kejadian itu. Gelombang kejut yang terjadi di Lorong Ruang dan Waktu telah melempar mereka semua ke waktu sebelum semua insiden itu terjadi dan menghapus ingatan dari semua orang, terkecuali yang berada di dalam markas Penjaga. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, mungkin cuma profesor Ico yang bisa menjawabnya.

“Di masa-masa yang sulit itu ada seseorang yang datang di tengah-tengah kami.” kata Jaejung melanjutkan. “Pada awalnya dia adalah hanya seorang asing. Perlahan namun pasti, dia menjadi orang yang sangat kami hormati.” Kata-katanya mulai membuat heboh di antara para penonton. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang disebut-sebut.

“Dia mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kami.” tambah Yuchun. “Sampai bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya.”

“Karena dia, dan karena kalian semua; kami berlima sekarang ada di sini. Untuk selamanya dia akan menjadi kenangan paling indah di dalam hidup kami.” kata Junsu. Kata-katanya sukses membuat penggemarnya terharu.

“ _Hyung_ , kalau kau bisa mendengar kami, kami ingin mengatakan kalau kami menyayangimu. Untuk selamanya kau adalah _Hyung_ kami.” tambah Changmin.

Alunan musik mulai membahana. Para Cassiopeia mulai mengayunkan light stick mereka, menciptakan lautan merah, ketika mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu ‘Stand By U’. Penonton semakin terharu ketika lagu itu mencapai bagian Refrain.

“… _Kimi wa doko ni ite, dare to doko ni ite,_

_donna fuku wo kite, nani shite waratterun darou?_

_(Where are you now? Who are you being with?_

_What kind of clothes are you wearing? What are doing and laughing at?)_

_Boku wa koko ni ite, ima mo koko ni ite,_

_kimi to futari de mata aeru to shinjiteiru y_ o

  _(_ _I am right here. Even now, I am right here_

 _And I still believe that we will see each other again)_ … _”_

* * *

 

Konser yang berlangsung hanya sekitar tiga jam itu berakhir dengan gemilang. Semua penonton pulang dengan kegembiraan yang tidak terlukiskan. Semua merasakan konser kali itu benar-benar spektakuler, melebihi semua konser DBSK sebelumnya.

“Akhirnya. Kuharap penampilan kita sempurna.” kata Yunho ketika mereka telah berada di belakang panggung. “Ya ampun, negara ini panas sekali.”

Junsu tertawa sambil mengeringkan keringatnya. “Rasanya sewaktu kita berada di ‘sana’ tidak sepanas ini.”

Changmin mengambil kipas lalu mulai mengipasi dirinya sendiri. “Director Kim, bagaimana pendapatmu?” tanyanya kepada Jaejung sambil nyengir.

“ _Daebak_.” jawab Jaejung sambil mengangkat jempol. “Rasanya segala jerih payah kita terbayarkan.”

“Kalian perhatikan ekspresi mereka ketika kami keluar?” tanya Yunho girang.

“Yuchun _Hyung_ hampir menangis.” tanggap Changmin, dan dia mendapat tatapan sangar dari Yuchun.

“Bagaimana dengan SM?” kata Junsu kuatir. “Aku berani bertaruh setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Tapi akan semakin banyak Cassiopeia yang ingin kita berlima tampil bersama.”

“Yah, mungkin dengan ini SM akan berpikir kembali seratus kali sebelum melarang kita lagi.” kata Yunho lagi. “Tapi apa kita telah melanggar kontrak?”

“Aku tidak ingat, tapi bisa jadi.” kata Changmin realistis. “Tapi kalau ada masalah, aku yakin para Cassie tidak akan tinggal diam.”

“ _Yeah_ , _young girls’ power are scary_.” kata Yuchun. “Kami melihatnya sendiri ketika tiba di sini.”

Changmin dan Yunho tertawa. “Untungnya Penjaga bersedia membawa kami dengan teleport. Benar-benar ide yang brilian, Changmin.” kata Yunho. “Dan karena kalian bertiga yang harus menjadi sorotan utama, apa boleh buat.”

Jaejung mencibir. “Iya, iya.” katanya, mendengus kesal. “Lain kali giliran kami.”

Suasana berubah hening.

“Ahhh,” seru Yuchun beberapa saat kemudian sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. “aku lelah sekali.”

“Ayo kembali ke hotel.” kata Changmin. “Aku mau isti—“

Dia membeku di tempatnya. Handuk yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Changmin, semua ikut berbalik.

Reaksi mereka pun sama sepertinya, membatu di tempat selama beberapa waktu.

Ada sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju kaos berwarna biru gelap, celana jins dengan sepatu kets putih. Dia tinggi besar, rambutnya hitam legam, di hidungnya bertengger sebuah kaca mata hitam. Dia melempar senyum ke arah mereka sambil menarik kaca mata hitamnya ke bawah, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Meski tampak berbeda, mereka semua mengenali postur tubuhnya.

 

“ _Hyung_?” dan kelimanya berlari mendapatkannya.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karakter lain selain DBSK dan cameo (silahkan tebak siapa saja yang keluar di sini) adalah karakter asli (Original Character/OC) buatanku semenjak belasan tahun yang lalu—hampir dua puluh tahun malah, the Guardians, my own super hero :D. Ada juga Justin dan Gilland yang adalah kembaran dari dunia yang berbeda. Bagi yang sudah pernah membaca tiga fanfic Harry Potter buatanku pasti tahu kedua karakter ini, termasuk para Penjaga. Dunia cermin yang ada di fanfic ini juga kuciptakan sendiri. Ada beberapa ide yang nyantol setelah melihat beberapa film dan game, seperti battle dan sebagainya, tapi pengaturannya semuanya murni ideku. Jadi kalau menemukan fanfic yang copy-paste dari sini, aku tolong diberi tahu ya. 
> 
> Oh, ya. Bagian epilog tentang konser itu memang mirip dengan fanfic “My Dream Concert” karangan Arisa Adachi di fanfiction.net. Bukannya meniru atau apa, tapi ide yang sama sudah ada di kepalaku sebelum dia merilisnya di fanfiction. Yah, terlambat saja karena waktu itu masih dalam tahap penulisan bab-bab di tengah. Akhirnya, aku harus merubah ceritanya agar sesuai dengan ceritanya. Tapi serius, aku juga ingin itu terjadi. (Jadi ingat lagunya Joanne Hogg - Pain)
> 
> Untuk menyusun fanfic yang rada angst butuh waktu berminggu-minggu (berbulan-bulan malah) dan konsentrasi yang rada tinggi. (Kerjaan jadi agak terbengkalai. Wkwkwkwk => aku bisa disate sama atasan kalau begini terus) selain itu butuh mood yang sangat bagus untuk menulisnya. Belum pernah nulis cerita model seperti ini, jadi kalau kurang sesuai dengan keinginan, mianhae (maaf).


End file.
